


Lily Potter and the Snakes

by RainyDaySunlight



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Best Friends, Family Drama, Friendship/Love, Harry Potter Next Generation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:33:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 47,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26898253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainyDaySunlight/pseuds/RainyDaySunlight
Summary: Lily Luna Potter had thought living in the shadow of the great 'Potter' name would be the most challenging part of starting school...she hadn't even considered everything else that could go wrong, like being sorted into Slytherin. Now she must not only work out conflict with family, but also convince herself and everyone else that she does belong.All family members included with some OCs. Eventually Lily/Scorpius.
Relationships: Scorpius Malfoy/Lily Luna Potter
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	1. A Morning with the Potters

_Quick Author's Note:_

_This story will continue with the next generation of magical children. It picks up about a year after the Epilogue. I have tried to keep all the children as close to JK's descriptions as possible (at least when they were provided). Of course their personalities don't have much description, so I created my own. The only known changes that I have made are as follows: 1) moving Lily Potter and Hugo Weasley up a year (in the epilogue Lily cries she won't be able to go to school for two more years, but I wanted her to be only one year below Albus, and I decided to make Hugo the same age); 2) the epilogue hints that Rose Weasley is the brains of the family, but I chose to give that character trait to Hugo instead; 3) I kept Luna's sons Lorcan and Lysander as twins, but I added a young daughter to their family, named Leona; 4) I also added a younger daughter to Draco's family so Scorpius will not be an only child, but will have a sister named Cassiopeia._

_Enjoy!_

Chapter 1. A Morning with the Potters

The sun that morning was as bright as the spirits of the youngest Potter child. Lily had been crossing off days on her calendar ever since the morning she had seen the large tawny owl flying towards her bedroom window three months ago, clutching her school invitation in its beak. She would never again have to go with her parents to see off her two brothers on the beautiful scarlet steam engine, taking them away for a year of excitement and education, while she had to return home and simply dream of one day seeing the wonders of Hogwarts herself. The year had finally come when she would be joining them, and that morning she was finally going to Diagon Alley to buy her very own school supplies.

In her excitement she barely gave herself time to dress completely before running down the four flights of wide winding staircases to the large basement kitchen where her father was already up making pancakes for breakfast. He heard her bare feet cantering down the short flight of stone steps that led into the basement from the main floor and turned to greet her with a smile.

"Morning Sunshine," Harry beamed at his eleven-year-old daughter as he continued to slowly stir the pancake mixture in the large bowl on the counter. "You're up early today. I can't imagine why."

"Oh yes you can," she replied in her insistent and slightly sarcastic tone that was so familiar to her family. "When are we leaving?"

"Not for a little while yet," he told her, knowing that nothing he said would be able to curtail her eagerness. "You'll just have to practice that thing called 'patience' that you are so good at…"

Lily rolled her eyes at her dad's good-humored sarcasm and dragged a stool over to the cupboards so she could reach the top shelf. Shuffling through an assortment of boxed and bagged dry foods she found a small bag of chocolate chips her mother had undoubtedly thought she was hiding by putting them out of Lily's reach. She retrieved them, jumped off the stool, and stepped up to her dad's side.

"Chocolate chip pancakes?" Harry laughed. "Your mum's not going to be too happy about that."

Lily gave him her widest smile, which never failed to win over her dad and he nodded his head, giving her permission to toss in a couple handfuls of the chips. As he stirred them into the batter, she ate a few plain and then returned the bag to its 'hiding' place.

"Are your brothers up yet?"

"Maybe, but their doors were still closed when I passed their rooms." Lily balanced on her tiptoes as she watched her dad pour the first pancake onto the already-heated griddle. "Can I do one?" Harry nodded and stepped aside so she could take over and pour the second pancake next to the first. She did it very carefully and precisely, making a perfectly round pancake. "How's that?"

"Perfect, as usual," Harry assured her as she handed the ladle back to him.

Even though he could cook with magic, as her mother usually did, Lily knew that her dad didn't take short cuts when it wasn't necessary. She had been raised hearing his lectures on how important it was to know how to do things the 'muggle' way as well as magically. _"Just because we know magic, doesn't mean we should be ignorant of non-magic customs. It can only make us stronger,"_ he would say. Lily wasn't sure if she agreed with him; she couldn't wait until her seventeenth birthday when she would be able to use magic all the time, but she never argued with her dad because he knew best—supposedly. She had always enjoyed cooking with him though, and he always told her she was exceptionally good at it, so she imagined that even after her seventeenth birthday she would continue cooking the muggle way.

When her dad wasn't listening, her mother would explain that he had grown up in a muggle world and had to learn how to do things their way before he was ever exposed to magic, and therefore he could never fully understand a completely magical upbringing like she had had. Her mother didn't correct him either though, and she obliged his muggle inclinations whenever they popped up, just to show her support. Besides, the magical community at large was much more muggle-friendly than it used to be, or so Lily's parents told her. Her Aunt Hermione was always talking about how important it was to understand muggle ways and participate in their culture as much as possible. Though she was biased, since she too was raised as a muggle, and now she worked in the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, protecting muggle-born and half-blood witches and wizards.

"Dad, will you make chocolate chip pancakes when I come home for Christmas?"

He laughed at her request and flipped the pancake he was cooking. "If you like."

She smiled. "Good. I'm going to miss your breakfasts."

"At school?"

"Yea."

"Sweetheart, you're going to have delicious breakfasts at school though. Lunches and dinners as well. I doubt you'll miss my cooking very much at all."

"Nope," she shook her head hard, causing her long auburn hair to shake wildly. "I don't care what James and Albus say, breakfast at school will never be as good as here."

"Well, I hope for my sake, you don't change your mind once you've been there for a couple months, but I'm not going to hold my breath because I remember the breakfasts at school. Those elves sure know how to cook."

"I'm not saying they don't," Lily assured him. "I always love Kreacher's food, but there's just something about your breakfasts…"

"Don't listen to her, dad."

Lily spun at the sound of her oldest brother's voice.

"She's just buttering you up so you'll buy her an owl _and_ a cat today when we go shopping."

Harry laughed, but Lily narrowed her deep green eyes at her brother angrily.

"It's true!" James insisted. "She's been talking about it all week."

Lily looked up at her dad with a guilty grin and he laughed harder.

"I just can't make up my mind!" She defended herself. "Everyone says that having your own owl is great, but I love Aunt Hermione's cat so much. Please can I have both?"

"Sorry Lil, but you're going to have to choose," he told her. "You're brothers got one pet each, and the same goes for you."

Lily let out a sigh and finally left her father's side, not quite as interested in helping with breakfast anymore. She bumped into her brother on her way up the stairs out of the kitchen, still glaring at him for interrupting.

"I hope they can handle her at Hogwarts," Harry muttered, still laughing slightly. "She's got a temper to rival your mother and your Aunt Hermione combined."

"You're not kidding." James took up the spot next to the counter that his sister had just abandoned. "I have the scars to prove it."

"Not that you didn't earn every single one of them," Harry reminded him. "You do enjoy teasing her."

"She's such an easy target!"

"But she's still your little sister, and I expect you to keep an eye on her at school." Harry suddenly took on a more serious tone. "Please try to keep her out of trouble. I know we joke about it here at home, but at school…things are different. She needs to control her temper."

"Don't worry dad. She'll be fine."

"She better be."

Taking the cue from his dad's overly concerned tone, James started backing out of the room. "I'll go and check on her right now. I'll tell her she can use my owl whenever she wants, so she should go ahead and get a cat."

"Thanks James, that's really good of you!"

James shrugged, feigning humility, but clearly proud of himself for coming up with the idea. He took the stairs two at a time to find his sister. He passed by his brother on the third floor, where his own room was as well, and continued up to the fourth floor where he found his sister. She was in her room, and as he had expected she was flopped across her bed pouting, with her chin in her hands, as was her tendency after losing an argument.

"Lily," he rapped his knuckles on her open door before stepping into her room.

Determined to ignore him for as long as possible, Lily kept her eyes focused on the floor.

"Lily Luna…" he sang out her name in his common, teasing manner, and mock-tiptoed towards the bed. Still she refused to look up at him. "I've got something to tell you that I think will make you happy, but if you keep ignoring me, I'll change my mind…" James crossed his arms and waited. He knew that nothing caught his sister's attention like the possibility of a surprise. "Okay…I'm going to count to three and then you've lost your chance…one…two…"

"What is it?" She turned her eyes up towards him quickly, trying to suppress her eager smile.

"I thought that might get your attention."

Lily adjusted her position so she was sitting and gave her brother her undivided attention.

"I know how badly you want your cat, so I thought I'd make the choice easier for you and let you know that you can borrow Arturo if you need to at school."

"Really?" Her eyes sparkled excitedly as she leapt off her bed and wrapped her small arms around her brother's stomach. "Thank you, thank you!"

"Yea, yea," he pretended to squirm away from her, but really didn't mind the hug. As much as he had teased Lily growing up, he knew that when it came down to it, he would do anything for her. "Who's your favorite brother?"

"You are!" She assured him and sealed the declaration with a kiss on his cheek before pulling away. "Can I borrow him now?"

"Right now?" James laughed. "That didn't take long. What do you need him for right now?"

"I need to send a note to Louis." Lily and her cousin Louis had been inseparable since they were born; Lily was older by only two days. When they felt misunderstood by all their other older cousins, Lily and Louis found comfort in how well they always understood one another.

"Lil, you're going to see him when we get to Diagon Alley. Can't you wait a couple hours?"

She shook her head firmly and stared up at him with her full lips in a pout.

"Fine, go ahead, but hurry because dad's almost done making breakfast."

"I will!" She retrieved an already sealed envelope from her bedside table and ran past her brother and down the stairs to his room where she found his slate-gray owl just waking up. "Arturo, I need you to deliver my letter to Louis right away!" She held out her arm, but he simply stared at it, blinked twice and didn't budge from his post. "Arturo, it's important!"

James had made his way down the stairs, more slowly, and poked his head into his own room. He grinned at his owl's stubbornness.

"James, help!" She pleaded desperately, realizing that he was in the doorway.

"Come on Arturo," he ordered his bird. "Help her out."

The large owl turned his head to his master briefly and then lazily climbed on to Lily's waiting arm, allowing her to carry him down stairs; James followed in case he was needed again. Stopping in the foyer, Lily asked her brother to help fasten her letter to the owl's leg and then moved to the door. Above the door was a window, large enough for an owl to fly through, which was always left open for exactly that purpose.

The Potter kids had grown up understanding the strange circumstances of 12 Grimmauld Place, so they knew all the unusual quirks about their home. Her parents had considered lifting the Fidelius charm that had been placed on the house years ago, but since her father would always be a celebrity they decided to leave the charm in place in order to maintain a small measure of privacy. The location of the home was not exactly a secret anymore though since all their family members and close friends had become secret keepers so they could visit with open invitation. Still, because of the charm the house remained invisible to strangers. Lily didn't understand how it worked exactly, but all she knew was that she could always enter her house like normal and see out her windows like normal, and somehow owls always knew how to find them, just as long as the window above the door remained opened for their access.

"Fly fast, Arturo!" Lily sent the bird up and he flew through the window at top speed, heading towards Shell Cottage to deliver the letter to her cousin.

"Another letter to Louis?"

The kids turned as their mother came down the stairs behind them.

"I told her to wait until we saw him later, but you know how impatient she is…" James shrugged and darted down the hall before Lily could swat him.

"We just have so much to talk about before school!" Lily explained to her mother as Ginny descended the last step and greeted her daughter with a hug.

"I know sweetheart. I think it's great that you and Louis are so excited to start school! You've been waiting for this year for a long time."

"We have," Lily agreed, "but only one more week now!"

"Promise me you'll miss home a little?"

"Of course I will." Lily had to reach up, but kept her arm around her mother's waist as they headed to the stairs at the end of the hallway to join the rest of the family in the kitchen. "I'm going to miss you, and dad, very much!"

"Good, because you know I'm going to be missing you every second." Ginny bent down to kiss the top of her daughter's head.

"You can write to me all the time," Lily told her. "And James is going to let me use Arturo whenever I want, so I'll write to you too."

"Promise?"

"I promise!"

"Mmm, I smell pancakes," Ginny led the way down the narrow stairway to the kitchen.

"Yep, dad's cooking!"

"It's about time!" Harry beckoned his wife and daughter to the long kitchen table where the boys were already seated and hungrily eyeing the large plate of pancakes in the center of the table. "We almost got started without you."

"You wouldn't dare," Ginny smiled knowingly and let her husband greet her with a peck on the cheek before she sat at the table beside Albus, their youngest son. "Chocolate chips?" Her honey brown eyes turned accusingly to her daughter. "Your contribution I assume?"

Lily just smiled and held up her plate to her dad who was serving the pancakes. Before they had gotten more than a few bites into their breakfast, the knocker from the front door echoed throughout the house, magnified by a charm so it could be heard from any room in the house. Nobody had to stir from their seats though since their loyal, old house elf responded to the knock and admitted the guests promptly, sending them down to the kitchen. A moment later the bright fiery curls of Rose Weasley bounced in to sight; her parents and her younger brother followed her.

"Sorry we're early," Hermione made the appropriate excuses for her brood as they automatically took seats at the table. "The kids were so excited to go shopping…"

"Trust me, we understand," Harry laughed and nodded to his three children who had already dived into excited chatter with their cousins about the school supplies they would be buying that day.

"Have you eaten?" Ginny motioned to the pancakes. "We've got plenty, if you don't mind chocolate chips. Lily snuck them in." Harry stood and brought extra plates to the table for the unexpected arrivals.

"My favorite!" Ron winked at Lily from across the table and forked three pancakes onto his plate.

"Aunt Hermione, can you help me pick out a cat today?" Lily spoke with her mouth full, earning a reprimanding headshake from her mother.

"You decided to go with a cat?" Rose asked. "Really? Are you sure?"

Lily nodded firmly. "I like cats."

"Well, you're the only one."

Hermione clicked her tongue against her teeth. "Just because you don't like cats Rose, doesn't mean nobody does. Besides, the only cat you've ever been around is Crookshanks."

"He's more than enough for me."

"Crookshanks is a genius!" Lily defended her aunt's big floppy cat. "That's why I want her help choosing one. Hopefully it will be half as brilliant!"

"I would love to help you choose a cat," Hermione assured her niece. "I had hoped that one of your cousins would want a cat, but it seems Hugo is determined to follow his sister's example and choose an owl of his own."

"I asked Teddy last night whether he thought I should get a cat or an owl, and he said that if he was choosing over again, he would have chosen a cat!" Lily announced happily.

"Really?" Harry showed his surprise. "But Teddy loves Nymph." Nymph was Teddy Lupin's owl, named for his deceased mother.

"I know," Lily agreed. "But he says that he's always wanted a cat, but his grandmother never liked cats."

"Where is Teddy?" Rose spoke up. "I assumed he would be here."

"He had to work early today," Ginny answered. "But he said he'll maybe meet us at Diagon Alley."

"Speaking of which, we'd better eat up or we're going to be late meeting everyone else!"

At Hermione's command, the kids ate quickly, everyone eager to start the day.


	2. Diagon Alley

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The back to school shopping trip with the Potters and all the Weasleys.

Chapter 2. Diagon Alley

"Okay, we need to do this as orderly as possible." In the absence of Percy, who couldn't—or wouldn't—miss a day of work, Hermione easily took charge of the combined families, which, as always, ended up being quite a large group. Even now with a couple of the spouses absent, they took up almost three full tables at the Leaky Cauldron, where they had met. "At no time will any of you be alone. Understood? You will always have at least one other person with you at all times." The kids nodded obediently—they had heard this speech hundreds of times before during previous family outings. "Molly, you and Victoire should stay together since you have the same book list…"

"Oh no, no," Victoire—Bill and Fleur's eldest daughter—shook her head and stood suddenly, but with perfect grace. "I'd much rather go on my own. Mama, I can go on my own can't I?" She turned to Fleur for permission. "I plan on meeting up with Teddy in a little while, so I will not be alone, and besides I am of age now…"

"Mais oui, you may, mon chéri," Fleur waved her daughter away with a smile and Victoire bid farewell to the gathered relatives with a perfect flash of white teeth and shake of her long silvery hair. She flounced through the bar and disappeared into the back room, heading for Diagon Alley.

Hermione looked slightly peeved by Victoire's abrupt departure, but Molly quickly appeased her aunt by assuring them all she would much rather go by herself anyway, and even though she wouldn't be of age for a couple more months, she was more than capable of taking care of herself. It was no secret that despite the fact that Molly was possibly the most gentle and loving of all the children, no amount of her gracious spirit could force her to get along with her oldest cousin. The feeling of animosity was perfectly mutual; Victoire found Molly's consistent goodness to everyone impossibly irritating.

Hermione returned to organizing the day. "You all have your supply lists, right?" The kids nodded. "And your money?" Again they nodded. "All right, we will meet back here to leave at four o'clock sharp. Make sure you are paired with someone!"

Everyone instantly stood and broke off into groups of twos and threes, heading towards the back of the bar to where Victoire had gone.

"Lily," Harry stopped his daughter before she had a chance to escape with her cousins. "Don't you want us to go with you? It's your first year and you might need some help." Ginny stood beside Harry looking at her daughter hopefully.

"Oh, right," Lily didn't make eye contact with her parents but nodded slowly. "Of course I want your help…"

Her parents exchanged knowing looks and turned their understanding smiles on her. Ginny spoke: "Go ahead with the others. I know you want to do this with your cousins and not your parents. We'll be around though, keeping an eye on you, so if you change your mind, just look for us."

"Thanks mum!" Lily grinned and held her hand out for Louis who took it immediately. "Hugo, are you going to come with us?" She turned to the youngest cousin—Rose's little brother—who was five months younger than Lily and Louis and felt his age painfully.  
Hugo looked briefly surprised by the invitation, but then nodded and trailed excitedly behind the only other two first years in the family.

"Where should we start?" Louis asked the moment they had stepped through the brick wall into the wondrous wizard shopping district.

"Wouldn't it make the most sense to start at the beginning and work our way through the shops?" Hugo spoke up quietly. Although his cousins loved him and accepted him, he had the misfortune of always being a little too cautious and perfect to ever completely feel a part of Lily and Louis' little twosome. He tried his best though.

Louis rolled his eyes, clearly believing that Hugo's perfectly logical suggestion was too boring to be plausible, but Lily defended him quickly.

"Hugo's right," she told Louis with a decisive nod. "We'll start here at the Cauldron Shop, and we can use our cauldrons to carry everything else in."

"They're going to get heavy," Louis complained as Lily started dragging him towards the shop entrance.

"We can drop things off with our parents along the way." Lily smiled at her idea as though she knew it was genius. Her cousins nodded their approval with the plan and followed her into the shop.

Only a few minutes later the trio exited the shop, each with a required size 2 pewter cauldron hung over their arms. The next shop on the street was Eeylops Owl Emporium, but Louis begged to skip it since he wanted to wait and buy his owl after they had completed the rest of their shopping. Lily obliged him easily, and Hugo would never dare to contradict them. Instead they crossed the street to the Apothecary and purchased their potion kits as quickly as possible so they could speedily escape from the foul-smelling shop.

"There's Rose!" Hugo pointed out his sister with her face pressed up against the window of Quality Quidditch Supplies next door.

"Big surprise," Lily laughed and pointed out two of their other female cousins: Roxanne and Dominique.

"It's so beautiful!" Dominique was saying as the younger three entered the shop to join them.

"What is?" Louis asked his sister with feigned interest.

"It's the Zipper 100!" Rose whispered the name of the newest and fastest broom on the market in complete awe as she stepped up beside her cousins.

"It is pretty," Lily commented with more sincere interest than Louis.

Playing Quidditch was as familiar as walking in the Potter household. With a father who was a star during school and a mother who had played professionally, the kids were naturally expected to enjoy it as well. Lily was lucky that she actually did enjoy it, unlike her brother Albus who found the sport to be an unnecessary and dangerous thrill.

"Pretty?" James's laugh behind them made Lily turn. "Yes Lil, the broom is very 'pretty'. I'm sure that's exactly what the makers were going for."

"You know what I meant." Lily moved purposefully away from her brother, taking a step closer to Louis and Hugo.

"It's made of young chestnut with a silver finish and a tail of cherry laurel, each twig smoothed by hand of course…it's perfect." Rose had moved so close to the broom's display case that she was almost pressed up against it.

"Rose, you're drooling." Roxanne pinched her younger cousin's side where she was most ticklish and Rose squealed.

"Imagine playing Quidditch on that…" Rose recovered herself quickly and once again started leaning in towards the broom.

"First you'll have to make the Quidditch team." James reminded her bluntly.

"Don't be a prat James, of course Rose will make the team!" Roxanne pinched his arm hard. "She almost outscored Dom during our family game last week!"

"It's true," Dominique conceded happily. "It's a good thing Rosie and I are in the same house or I would have to worry about serious competition!"

"Lily…" Louis let out a long exaggerated sigh. "I'm bored."

"Right, let's go!" Lily took Louis's hand again and beckoned with a nod to Hugo who promptly followed them out of the shop and on to the stationary shop next door.

"Quidditch is the one thing about you that I'll never accept," Louis told Lily as they entered the next shop.

"Really?" She laughed. "Lou, you accept everything about me. Don't pretend that you don't. Even Quidditch."

"Nope, not Quidditch."

"Hugo accepts me completely," Lily turned to her other cousin for support. "Even my fascination with Quidditch. Don't you?"

He nodded slightly, but his shifty hazel eyes betrayed him. Louis laughed loudly and Lily pouted.

"Hugo doesn't like Quidditch anymore than I do," Louis reminded her.

"It doesn't matter," Lily decided with strong conviction. "I don't need approval from either of you. I have practically everyone else in the family on my side. Really it's the two of you who are strange for not liking Quidditch." She dropped her cousin's hand and took a few steps ahead by herself, starting to browse the large collection of quills.

"There she goes again."

Lily heard Louis sigh behind her and mumble something to Hugo about her "pouting parties" to which Hugo giggled slightly in response, but quieted quickly when Lily glanced back over her shoulder and glared at them both before turning away again and taking a few more steps ahead. She only got as far as the columns of perfectly rolled parchment before Louis had caught up to her and grabbed hold of her hand once again, squeezing it quickly three times, which was their special signal to each other, simply meaning "I'm here for you".

They had started it four years ago at a family dinner party hosted at the Burrow by Grandma and Grandpa Weasley. Some of the older kids—mainly James, Dominique, and Roxanne—had been especially difficult throughout the night, teasing incessantly, but always out of hearing or seeing range of any of the adults or other kids who would have stopped them. Though Lily could mostly defend herself and stand up to her oldest brother when he started up his hounding, this night she couldn't.

James and Dominique had taken two brooms from the broom shed—without permission—and had taken turns racing around the yard tossing a rock back and forth as though it were a quaffle and they were playing Quidditch. Unfortunately, James missed one of Dominique's throws and the rock sailed through one of the upstairs' windows. Since everyone else had been inside, except for Lily and Louis who were chasing the lawn gnomes, James blamed his sister and let her take the punishment of two weeks without visiting any of her cousins. It was easy for her parents to believe her to be the guilty party since she had accidentally done something similar the previous Christmas. She was too stunned by the punishment, which would mean no playtime with Louis, that she couldn't even try to defend herself. So while James and Dominique sneakily returned the brooms and returned to playing with the other kids, Lily hid herself away in her mother's old bedroom and cried for nearly an hour. When Louis finally came to retrieve her, she tried to hide her tears, but he told her it would be okay and he made a promise to her that no matter what happened in their future, he would always be there for her in spirit, even when they couldn't be together. Then he took her hand and squeezed it three times to remind her of that fact. From that day on, whenever something upset or disappointed either of them, the other would give the hand signal and it always brought comfort. It had also become a quick and unspoken way to end any arguments they might have.

So, in the Stationary Shop when Louis squeezed Lily's hand, she could no longer pout or pretend to be upset with her cousin, because she knew that she could never really be upset with her best friend. Hugo didn't understand the hand signal, though he had secretly witnessed it when they didn't know he was watching, and he knew it was something special just between the two of them that he would never be privy to. Hugo, however, was not one of those kids who felt jealousy over others' relationships; though he enjoyed being included, he was perfectly content to be on his own.

"How much parchment do you think we'll need for the year?" Lily asked her cousins, quickly moving on from their earlier squabble as though nothing had ever happened.

"A couple dozen rolls at least!" Hugo answered quickly as he started pulling scrolls from their shelves. "Rose says the teachers are always setting essays!" His tone showed that he was actually very excited about that fact.

Louis took his own scrolls begrudgingly, not at all as thrilled about the prospect as Hugo was. Lily felt indifferent as she chose a good amount of parchment, eager to move on to a different shop. After purchasing their numerous scrolls, a few quills, and plenty of ink, all of which they stored in their cauldrons, they moved on to Flourish and Bott's. Hugo read off the 1st years' book list as Lily and Louis scanned the cluttered shelves for the titles.

"Oh look, we need Newt Scamander's book," Hugo pointed out after they had collected the introductory books for Transfiguration and Charms.

"Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them?" Lily clarified.

"That's right."

"Well I've already got that book."

"We all have it," Louis reminded her. "Luna gave it to us for Christmas. She must have known we would need it for our first year."

"Have you read yours yet?" Hugo questioned his cousins, though already knowing what their answers would be. They both looked at him blankly and shook their heads. "Oh…" he shrugged slightly. "I just thought you might of…it's pretty interesting actually. I'm going to ask Aunt Luna if I can meet Mr. Scamander sometime."

"Really? I didn't know you were so interested in magical creatures." Lily gave Louis an amused look that Hugo couldn't see.

"Well, yeah, I mean some of them are pretty neat…" he seemed to suddenly lose his nerve when he realized how much he was divulging to his cousins. It was no secret that books were his passion, whereas Louis was only excited about school because of the chance to get away from home and make new friends. Lily wasn't yet sure what she expected out of school; she had neither Hugo's enthusiasm nor Louis's apathy.

"I'm sure you could meet him if you ask," Lily told her cousin with genuine sincerity. "Auntie Luna is always going places with her husband and his grandfather, looking for new creatures. Maybe you could even go with them sometime!"

"Do you really think so?" Hugo's eyes lit up and his rare smile shone through.

"You should ask."

"Can we get on with the list?" Louis interrupted briskly. "I'd rather not spend my entire afternoon in a bookshop! It smells funny."

"It smells like books," Lily told him. "I like the smell of books. It's comforting."

"Yet another reason why you're strange." Louis was smiling when he said it. "Okay, what's next on the list?"

"The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection," Hugo read.

"Self-Protection? It's no fair. James gets to study intermediate defensive spells. He was going on about it at breakfast this morning," Lily complained.

"Well, when we're third years, we'll get to learn harder stuff too." Hugo was always very accepting and practical in ways that Lily would never be.

"A little faster please," Louis pressed again.

Hugo quickly returned to reading off the book titles and they had soon completed their purchases and were leaving the shop with their books added to the wrapped parcels collected in their cauldrons. At the next shop, they once again found themselves in the company of a few of their older cousins already being measured for their new robes. Victoire was currently being fitted with a new dress robe made of a striking deep crimson silk.

"I wish we could just get robes for Gryffindor," Louis complained. "Plain black is so boring. Everyone else gets robes trimmed in decoration according to their houses…"

"But we don't necessarily know we're going to be in Gryffindor," Hugo reminded him.

Albus popped up behind his sister and cut into their conversation. "Of course you'll be in Gryffindor. Everyone in our family is in Gryffindor."

"Al's right," Rose stepped up beside Hugo. "We were basically born Gryffindors. It's in our blood. I don't think you'd have a choice to be somewhere else, even if you did want to be."

Lily frowned, suddenly affronted by Rose's suggestion. "We're not clones."

"What?" Albus and Rose both looked at her.

"Just because everyone else is in Gryffindor doesn't necessarily mean that we're going to be. Families don't always go to the same house. Look at Molly and Lucy!" She was referring to their cousins, children of Percy Weasley and his wife Audrey.

"Yeah, but their mum was in Hufflepuff so it makes sense that Molly was sorted there. Lucy's in Gryffindor like her dad and all the rest of the Weasley's, and just like you three will be." Rose insisted.

James had crept up without making a sound and now barged into the conversation, startling his sister enough to make her jump slightly. "Lily might not be in Gryffindor," he contributed. "In fact, I doubt she will. Gryffindors are courageous. She's a wimp."

"I am not!"

Rose indulged James with a grin, but wouldn't say anything because she knew, just as everyone else did, that Lily was probably the bravest of all the cousins, if ever given a chance to prove herself.

"But she's not very smart either, so she won't make Ravenclaw," James completely ignored Lily's protested glare and continued. "I guess that means you'll get stuck in Hufflepuff…"

"She is not going to be in Hufflepuff."

They all turned to the newcomer and James quickly cowered away from their cousin Fred. He was only a year older than James, but since they had been young Fred had taken it upon himself to stick up for the younger kids who were often the victims of the others' teasing, especially his own sister Roxanne, and James of course.

"Freddy!" Lily smiled wide and rushed to him for a hug, which he gave her happily. "If I was in Hufflepuff would you still hang out with me?"

"Of course I would," he promised her. "But it's not going to happen, so don't worry about that."

"I don't mind if I am, you know." Lily gave her cousin a sincere nod to show that she was serious. "Just because everyone else is in one house, doesn't mean that I have to be. I'm not like everyone else."

"That's true," he agreed. "You're one of a kind." He laughed as he said it and Lily grinned.

"Where have you been all summer? You've missed nearly every family dinner! You even missed Daddy's birthday!"

Fred grinned and shrugged. "I've been busy."

"Doing what?"

"Oh, just things—grown-up things, little Flower. You wouldn't understand."

Lily pouted, but didn't ask again. Though she didn't see how a fourteen year old could have "grown up things" to do, she knew he would tell her if he wanted her to know.

After giving a brief lecture to James about teasing his sister, and a promise to come to the family dinner at 12 Grimmauld Place the night before school, Fred left the shop, carrying his new robes wrapped in brown paper. Giving up on his fun for the moment, James left the shop as well, followed by Rose. Albus told his sister that their parents wanted to meet up with her to buy her cat and then he left as well.  
When Victoire had finished and left the shop, giving her cousins only a brief acknowledging nod, the three first years were fitted for their plain black robes and their winter cloaks. That shop took them the longest, since all three had to be fitted and Lily's fidgeting made her fitting take even longer, but they finally finished and left in search of Lily's parents whom they found across the street at Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor with Hugo's.

"You kids have been busy," Ginny commented as she viewed the very full cauldron her daughter put down next to their table. "Have you gotten everything you need?"

"Not yet."

"We still have our wands to get yet," Hugo told the adults.

"And my owl!" Louis spoke up.

"And my cat." Lily smiled up at her parents excitedly. "Can we do that now?"

"Certainly," Ginny agreed. She looked at her husband who nodded and then at Hugo's parents who also nodded and the group stood up to leave.

"We should get your owl now too, Hugo," Hermione told her son, who agreed wholeheartedly.

"Daddy, can you help me carry…" Harry didn't need to let his daughter finish her sentence before he took her heavy cauldron out of her hands and carried it without a problem.

Since they were closest to Eeyelop's, they decided to buy the owls first before searching for Lily's perfect cat, which she and Hermione had already started discussing again.

"Louis, did your parents want to help you with your owl?" Ginny asked as they entered the shop.

"Dad's working, and mum said she wanted to help Dominique with her new robes. The ones she chose for herself last year were the wrong material, mum says."

Ginny and Hermione exchanged smiles, knowing well how particular Fleur could be about materials. They always thought it funny that she would have a daughter who couldn't care less. It was fortunate that at least Victoire shared her mother's taste.

"You guys help Hugo," Lily decided suddenly. "Louis and I are going to find his owl!" The cousins once again took hands and started perusing the immense selection of caged owls stacked around the crowded shop.

"Victoire and Dominique both have brown spotted owls, which are very nice, but I want something different. Something of my own, you know?"

"Of course!" Lily understood nothing better than wanting to be different than her siblings.

"Ooh, that one's pretty!" Lily pointed to a white owl with black markings covering its back.

"Yeah, he is," Louis agreed, but he didn't seem convinced because he kept walking around the store, pulling Lily along beside himself.

They searched for a few minutes before Louis stopped beside the cage of a large, pure black owl, with unblinking golden eyes.

"Wow."

"Yeah," Lily agreed. "That says it all."

Louis flagged down one of the shop workers and pointed to the owl that he had chosen.

"He's a fine choice, young man!" The worker took down the owl's cage. "You'll be very happy with him, I'm sure."  
Louis couldn't stop grinning.

"We should get some treats for him too," Lily reminded him.

The worker pointed out the ones he recommended and Louis selected a few boxes of them and paid the total before taking possession of his caged owl.

"Have you finished?" Harry spotted the children by the front of the shop and joined them.

"Yes!" Lily pointed to the cage in Louis's hand. "Isn't he beautiful?"

"He's very nice." Ginny stepped up beside her husband and smiled down at the kids.

"Has Hugo picked his yet?" Lily looked around her dad to where Hugo and his parents were now approaching.

"Looks like it."

"What do you think of him?" Hugo asked his cousins as he held up the cage holding his medium size brown-earless owl.

"He's adorable!" Lily gushed appropriately, bringing a wider smile to her cousin's face. Then turning to her parents, she smiled eagerly. "It's my turn now, right?"

"Are you sure you want a cat?" Louis questioned her for nearly the hundredth time that day. "Owls are so much better than cats!"

"That's a matter of opinion," Hermione came to her niece's aid quickly. "I never could have loved an owl like I love Crookshanks."

"Crookshanks is pretty neat," Hugo agreed with his mother.

"Are you serious?" Louis laughed. "The last time I came to your house that cat nearly scratched my eyes out!"

"That's because you were pulling his tail," Lily reminded him.

"Just a little."

"Well you just better keep your hands away from my cat's tail," Lily warned him. "If you don't, I might scratch your eyes out."  
Everyone laughed, and no one doubted she was capable of it.

"You know, I didn't choose Crookshanks," Hermione told Lily as they walked towards the Magical Menagerie.

"You didn't?"

"Nope, he chose me."

"Yeah?" Lily smiled. "That's cool. Do you think one might choose me?"

"I don't know sweetheart. Maybe."

They reached the store and Harry held the door open as the group entered, with Lily and Hermione leading the way. When they entered the shop, Lily took her mother's hand in one hand and Hermione's in the other and walked around the one large room of the shop, looking carefully at each of the cats for sale. There weren't quite as many cats as there were owls at Eeylops, but there was still a decently sizeable collection and it took her a while to get through them. When they got to the front of the shop again, Lily stopped and turned to the others sadly.

"None of them?" Louis asked his cousin, instantly recognizing her expression of disappointment.

She shook her head. "They were all wrong."

"Maybe you missed one sweetie," Ginny encouraged her. "There are almost fifty different cats here. There must be at least one that you like."

"Yeah," she shrugged. "I like a lot of them. They're just not right. You know?" She looked at her aunt. "You know what I mean. None of them picked me…"

"Well, they are in cages," Hermione reminded her. "They can't exactly jump on you like Crookshanks did for me. Maybe you should just take another look. Perhaps one will stand out to you."

Lily wasn't very enthusiastic as she started to walk around the shop again. The shopkeeper spotted her wandering and waved her over.

"Dearie, aren't you having any luck?"

Lily shook her head. "You have a lot of nice cats here, but none of them are right for me…"

"I wonder if you might be interested in something I have in the back room…"

"You have more?"

"Only a few." The shopkeeper motioned for Lily to follow her into the back room, which Lily did excitedly, leaving the others out front. "One of my cats had kittens a few weeks ago. They're a little young still, but you never know when a connection will be made…" she pointed to a gated off area in the corner of the backroom where a few tiny kittens were cuddled together on pillows and blankets; all of them were pure white, just like their mother who laid by watching them.

"They're cute." Lily moved over to the kittens and knelt down beside their pen to inspect each of them. "Hello little angels…" she crooned softly to the sleeping fur balls. The moment she spoke one kitten emerged from beneath the pile of his brothers and sisters, opened its sleepy little eyes and blinked up at her; it was pure black except for his front right paw, which was completely white. Stretching slowly, the little kitten crawled over to her outstretched hand and rubbed its head against her hand. "This one…" she murmured to the shopkeeper.

"Really?" The shopkeeper came over and glanced down at the kitten Lily had chosen. "Most of my customers prefer the white ones. Superstition and all that, you see."

"He's perfect!" Lily picked him up and cuddled him close to her chin. He was barely bigger than her hand.

"All right dearie," the shopkeeper escorted Lily and her kitten back out to the front of the store where the others were still waiting.

"You found one?" Hermione asked.

"Yep!" Lily held up the kitten for the others to see. "He's mine! I know he is."

"That's perfect Lil," Ginny nodded to Harry who paid for the cat, along with a carrying cage and some treats.

"So, our last stop is wands then?" Ron gathered the kids back together, now all happily holding their new pets.

"Wands…" the three kids spoke together in a hushed tone. Finally getting their wand was the mark of being a wizard or a witch, and they couldn't be more ready for that special moment.

The process of finding a wand was the longest yet of the day, but a little over an hour later the three first years were leaving Olivander's, which had been taken over by his apprentice ten years earlier, though Olivander still supervised, with their own personal wands clutched proudly in their little hands.

"How much time do we have until we have to meet everyone?" Lily asked when they had completed all their necessary stops.

"Only about twenty minutes." Harry told her.

"That's enough time to visit Uncle George's shop, right?" Lily pleaded with her eyes.

"If that's how you kids want to spend your time, then yes." Harry looked around the group and the three kids nodded fervently, so the adults let them run off ahead towards Weasley's Wizard Wheezes, which had stayed open in dedication of the beloved Fred Weasley I.

"You'd think they'd get tired of coming here," Hermione sighed as she watched the kids push their way through the door of the crowded shop.

"How could they?" Harry laughed. "After nearly twenty years, I'm still fascinated by this place! George is always coming up with new things."

"I help!" Ron chimed in.

"Yes, you do help," Hermione indulged his slightly exaggerated delusion. Other than helping to run the shop with George off and on over the years, Ron wasn't actually much help in creating new products, but nobody felt it necessary to mention this.

When the adults entered the shop, they found the majority of the children had ended up there, excitedly browsing the most recent additions to the inventory. Roxanne and Rose were over by a section of items labeled "Quidditch Tricks," Lucy was curiously investigating an item that claimed to expose people's hidden secrets, James's dark brown hair could be seen peeking out above a stack of books with various names such as One-Word Disasters, and Jinxes in a Jiff, and Fred was helping out his father by ringing up people's selections at the counter. Still clinging to their animals, Louis and Lily started exploring. Lily was tempted to join her older cousins at the Quidditch section, but she saw the warning look in Louis's eyes and instead followed him to an array of bottled potions that boasted a variety of purposes. Louis picked up one labeled "Anti-Trickery."

"This could be convenient against anything those guys have up their sleeves for this year," he pointed towards their older cousins who were laughing and glancing in the direction of the younger kids. "It says it counteracts any trick or jinx…"

"Do you think it really works?" Hugo had followed his cousins and was now looking at the bottle in Louis's hand cautiously. "I mean, if it does, wow…"  
"Yeah," Lily smiled at her cousin, completely understanding how he felt. As the youngest of all, and also the quietest, Hugo tended to be the easiest target for the jokes and tricks that the older kids plotted. Lily was a close second—first, if it was her brother behind the joke. "If it's in this shop, I'm pretty sure it will work great!"

"Of course it will work great!"

The kids turned to see their Uncle George grinning down at them. He had lately taken to wearing an eye-patch over what used to be his right ear. The appearance of the severed ear didn't bother him or anybody who knew how he had gotten it; he wore the patch as a joke more than necessity.

"Especially against other things that may be purchased at my shop," he assured them. Then with a knowing glance towards the older kids he shrugged. "I'm just saying…it might not be a bad idea to take preventative measures." He took three bottles of the potion from the shelf and handed one to each of the first-years. "My gift to you."

"Thanks Uncle George!" The three chimed in together, grinning happily as they pocketed the small bottles of potion.

"Dad! How does the 'Exploding Snitch' work?" Roxanne called out from across the store.

George glanced at the box she was holding up and he grinned. "Oh, that's one of my favorites…" he walked in her direction and Lily followed curiously, pulling Louis along with her. George took the box from his daughter. "It's exactly like a regular snitch, but the moment it's caught, it explodes into hundreds of fireworks. They can be special ordered too, so if it was to be ordered for a Hogwarts game, the fireworks could be specialized for the colors and mascots of the competing teams."

"Brilliant!" James spoke up. He had wandered over in time to hear the conversation and now he took the box from his uncle eagerly. "This will make games this year much more interesting." Roxanne nodded her agreement.

"Don't you think that could cause trouble?" Albus had also joined the group, though his limited interest in Quidditch or pranks made him much less intrigued by the special item.

"Trouble?" George spoke in unison with his daughter.

James laughed and ruffled his younger brother's hair. "Silly Al. When have I ever caused trouble?"

Lily and Albus exchanged a look.

"I was only thinking of the team," Albus told his brother. "I wouldn't want the Gryffindor team to be penalized because of one of your pranks."

Lily smiled. "So, only use it when another team is playing."

James looked at his sister with a mixture of shock and pride in his expression, but nodded and grinned. "Exactly."

"Now we just have to figure out how to switch it with the real snitch," Roxanne decided.

"Oh, I know how to do that…" George grinned and started strategizing with James and Roxanne, while Louis dragged Lily away to a different part of the shop that didn't contain Quidditch objects.

"Oh look…" Louis had located the selection of quills that did almost everything except write a novel on their own. "This would make homework so much simpler." He picked up a quill to check spelling and one that would take notes on its own in class.

"You know, part of school involves actually putting effort in to the schoolwork."

Louis grinned and selected a few more variations. Lily lost interest in the quills and let her eyes scan the shop for a more fascinating invention. Instead she spotted a young girl with long dark hair held back with a green ribbon; her deep brown eyes were focused intently on Louis.

"Hey Lou," Lily turned back to her cousin with a grin.

"Yeah?" He had finally finished with the quills.

"I think that girl over there likes you."

"What girl?" Louis' eyes scanned the shop quickly.

"There, by the counter."

Louis spotted her and the girl quickly looked away. "Who is she?"

"I don't know." Lily was desperately trying not to laugh, but her eyes were watering with the effort.

Louis turned to her and realized that she was mocking him. "You think you're so funny, don't you?"

"Me?" She gasped. "That girl was staring at you!" She insisted. "You even saw it. The second you looked at her, she looked away. She was embarrassed because you caught her. She definitely likes you."

"She doesn't even know me. I don't know her! You're being ridiculous."

"Fine, don't believe me. She was staring at you though. " Lily was still grinning, and she started to laugh again when she noticed Louis take another glance at the strange girl.

"So what if she was? She's pretty."

"You think so?" Lily's laughter faded. "I think she looks kind of mean."

"How can you tell?"

"Look at her eyes!" Lily pointed at the girl.

"Don't point." Louis quickly snatched her hand down and the cousins broke into a round of laughter. "She'll see!"

"We don't even know who she is. Who cares if she sees us pointing at her?" Lily laughed and pointed again, and again Louis took her hand down.

The door of the shop opened suddenly and Dominique ran in, calling loudly to round up her cousins as she headed toward Lily and Louis who were furthest from the door. The cousins flocked from all corners of the store, following Dominique's direction.

"What's wrong?" Louis asked his sister as she finally came to a stop and tried to catch her breath.

She waited for the others to gather before giving her news. "I was in Madam Malkin's just now, buying my new robes with Maman, and guess who came in?"

The cousins looked at her blankly.

"Another Malfoy!"

Lily and Louis exchanged a look of confusion.

"What do you mean, another one?" Louis asked for the benefit of the whole group.

"Well, we all thought that creep Scorpius was the only one, right?" Dominique looked at the older siblings who had already shared a year of school with the Malfoy offspring. They nodded confirmation. "He's not."

"He's not?" Rose and Albus spoke together. Out of all the cousins, they were the only two who actually had to share classes with Scorpius Malfoy.

"He has a sister!" Dominique told them. "She was at the shop with her mum."

"She must be a first year," Rose decided.

"As if one weren't bad enough!" Albus complained.

"She looked positively dreadful!" Dominique assured them. "Just like her brother—perhaps worse."

"It doesn't matter much though, does it?" Lily spoke up. "None of you will have to spend much time with her leastways, and Louis, Hugo and I will only have her in a few classes."

"You don't understand how Malfoys are," Albus told her. "It doesn't matter how much time you spend with them. They are always awful and somehow they seem to always be the most awful when you aren't expecting it."

"Like how?"

"I don't know how to explain it!" Albus looked at his cousins for support.

"He's right," Rose agreed. "It's just who they are. Their personalities are awful and that makes them awful in every way."

"Oh…" Lily wasn't convinced that the situation would necessarily be as bad as they made it out to be. "I see…" she decided arguing with them on this matter was useless.

"Look!" Dominique pointed towards the door suddenly. "That's her!"

All the cousins looked in the direction Dominique had pointed and saw a tall girl striding through the door. Her steely-silver eyes scanned the shop in obvious critique and she pursed her lips as she tucked her perfectly straight blonde hair behind one ear. Even though Lily wasn't completely convinced of the reputation the Malfoys had been given by her cousins, she did feel an instant dislike for the girl. There was nothing friendly in her features—even her perfect posture and naturally arched eyebrows seemed arrogant.

"Cassie!"

The cousins' eyes shifted to the dark-haired girl that Louis and Lily had been discussing earlier. She waved at the young Malfoy and waltzed over to her. Even though the cousins were a good distance away, they could hear the conversation between the two girls easily since they were in no way trying to conceal their voices.

"I was wondering how long you were going to make me wait in this pathetic place," the dark-haired girl had an annoyingly whiny voice, which Lily disliked as much as the Malfoy girl's proud features.

"It took longer than expected to pick out my robes," Cassie Malfoy replied. "Honestly, some people just shouldn't have a business."

"I couldn't agree more!"

"This place is a perfect example," Cassie scowled at the cluttered joke shop.

"Then why did you say to meet here?"

"Trust me, it wasn't my idea." Cassie looked out the door and pointed. "My brother convinced me it was worth a look. I think he was lying."

Lily glanced out the window curiously and noticed a tall blonde boy standing in the street talking to a woman who Lily thought was very beautiful, and looked very like the girl Lily now realized was her daughter. Her brothers had told her about Scorpius Malfoy, but she had only briefly seen him once on the train platform the previous year when she was seeing Albus off for his first year. Though his face was clearly etched with the Malfoy pride, Lily didn't think he looked quite as terrible as his sister.

"Come on, let's get out of here."

Lily turned her attention back to the girls who were now leaving the shop.

"Well Lou, it looks like you're out of luck," Lily teased her cousin.

"What does that mean?" Dominique demanded.

"Nothing," Louis spoke before Lily could, "it doesn't mean anything."

Lily grinned, but wouldn't dare reveal the private conversation to any of their other cousins, knowing it would only embarrass Louis if she did.

"Kids!" Harry waved at the group. "Time to head back and meet the others."

Louis and Lily escaped further questioning by running to catch up with the adults who were already leaving the shop.


	3. Hogwarts Awaits

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The train ride to Hogwarts.

Chapter 3. Hogwarts Awaits

“I keep thinking I’ve forgotten something!” 

“And I keep telling you that if you have I will send it to you,” Ginny reassured her nervous daughter as they hurried through the crowded station towards the appropriate platform. 

“James slow down!” Harry called to his oldest son. 

James barely slowed at all as he glanced over his shoulder and gave his father a smile. He had been in a hurry since he woke up that morning. Lily was equally excited, but more nervous than he since it would be his third year; plus James was barely ever nervous about anything, except for his mother’s angry glare.

“James, obey your father!” Ginny rebuked, and James instantly slowed, though he was still ahead of the rest of his family. 

“James, Albus!” Rose spied her cousins through the crowd as they reached the area between platforms nine and ten. 

“Rose, where’s Hugo?” Lily stayed close to her mother as they caught up with the others who were now waiting for them. 

“He’s already gone through with mum,” Rose explained. “He’s so scared! I swear I thought he would be blubbering through the whole morning.” 

“Hugo was crying?” Lily asked. 

“No he wasn’t,” Ron spoke over his daughter quickly. “Rose, leave your brother alone. He’s just nervous for his first year. I’m sure Lily is too.” 

Lily shook her head, but Ginny smiled at her brother in a way that only parents understood. 

“Let’s get on then,” James motioned to Rose and they ran through the brick wall close together. 

Albus waited for Ron to cross through the wall and then went through with his dad who was pushing Lily’s trolley, while Lily entered with her mother. Once they were through she was instantly waved over by Louis who was desperately trying to escape from his sisters and mother. Unusual for Lily, she simply acknowledged her cousin, but stayed near to her mother, suddenly feeling shy. 

“Mum, will you write me tomorrow?” 

“I told you I was going to write as often as you want,” Ginny reminded her. 

“I know, but is tomorrow too soon?” 

“No, sweetheart,” Ginny took her daughter’s hand. “It’s not too soon at all. I’ll send you an owl first thing in the morning and you’ll have it at breakfast.” 

Lily only had time to smile in response before Louis had come to retrieve her. 

“Mum says we should sit with Dominique and James and the others, but please let’s not.” Louis took her hand anxiously and started tugging her towards the train. “I think we’d be better off sitting on our own, but we should hurry to find a seat!” 

“Lou, don’t rush me!” Lily pulled her hand away. “I want to say goodbye to my parents!” 

“Fine, but be quick, won’t you?” 

“Go and get a seat if you’re so worried,” Lily shooed him. 

“Have a good term, Louis, and I’ll see you for the holidays!” Ginny attempted to give him a hug and he indulged her very briefly before pulling away. 

“See you Aunt Ginny!” He waved and then followed Lily’s advice by instantly climbing onto the train in search of a compartment to save. 

“Now sweetheart, there is nothing to be nervous about.” Ginny knew how to read her daughter like only a mother could. “You are going to do so well in school, and you are going to make lots of new friends, plus you will have all your cousins there with you, which I know makes you happy.” 

Lily only nodded. 

“We’ve already covered the letter issue,” Ginny continued. 

Again Lily nodded. 

“And you’re coming home for Christmas, which really isn’t that long from now…” Ginny watched her daughter nod a third time without speaking. “Lily, I know Louis would rather not sit with the others, but maybe it would be a good idea for you to sit with your brothers…” 

“No!” Lily finally spoke up, gaining courage from her mother’s doubt. “I’m okay mum, honestly.” Ginny remained unconvinced, but Harry joined them at that moment and Lily turned to her father for help. “Daddy, tell mum that I don’t need James and Albus to baby-sit me at school.” 

“Ginny, give her a break!” Harry instantly defended his daughter. “Lil doesn’t need anyone to look after her. She’s going to be just fine!” 

Lily beamed up at her dad’s confidence in her and nodded firmly towards her mother. 

“I just wanted to make sure…” 

“Come on,” Harry took Ginny’s hand and nudged Lily forward. “James has already disappeared onto the train and Albus is waiting to say goodbye.” 

Sure enough as they neared the train, Albus stood outside standing on tiptoes to see over the heads of the many people hurrying around the platform. When he spotted his family, he waved vigorously and they headed towards him. Darting around Lily and his father, Albus rushed into his mother’s open arms and received her hug. 

“You keep on doing your best Al,” she mumbled with her chin resting against his mess of black hair; he was the miniature of his father in appearance. “Your father and I are very proud of you.” 

Lily rolled her eyes, unable to stop herself. Ever since Albus had received the scores for his first exams the previous year, he had been the academic pride of their immediate family. Of course, James was the only model for comparison and academics weren’t exactly a priority for him, so even though Albus’ scores weren’t nearly as outstanding as some of their brilliant cousins, he was a standard Lily knew her parents would hope she lived up to. 

“Keep an eye on your sister…” 

Albus turned to grin at Lily, who was again rolling her eyes, and finally becoming impatient with the ‘goodbyes’ and now ready to join Louis on the train. 

“I promise,” Albus told his mother solemnly. 

“All right you two,” Harry pulled Lily in for one last hug and ruffled up Albus’ already problematic hair. “If you don’t hurry, the train’s going to leave without you.” 

Albus waited as Lily gave their mother a final hug and then helped her lift her things into the train and drag them down the hall in search of Louis. Lily followed him quickly, holding her caged kitten securely in one hand and her smaller carrying case in the other. They hadn’t gotten far before a hand darted out of one of the compartments and pinched Lily’s arm. 

“Ow!” She turned to face the culprit and spotted her cousin Roxanne lurking inside the compartment, smiling guiltily. 

“Thought you weren’t going to make it.” 

“We were saying ‘goodbye’!” Lily explained as she peeked into the compartment, taking notice of whom else was there. She instantly spotted her oldest brother lounging across an entire bench, leaving no space open on his side, while Rose, Roxanne, and Dominique shared the other bench. “Have you seen Louis pass by here?” 

Dominique nodded and pointed down the direction Lily and Albus had already been headed. 

“Lil, could you keep an eye out for Hugo? I promised mum I’d look after him, but I haven’t a clue where he is.” Rose’s blue eyes grew rounder as she pleaded. 

“Of course! See you!” Lily nudged Albus on and he continued down the hall. 

“Al!” 

Lily nearly crashed into her brother when he stopped abruptly and looked round to see who was calling to him. The voice came from one of the compartments they had just passed and a moment later a tall girl with light brown hair in two long braids, stuck her head out of the compartment and smiled at Albus. 

“We’ve been waiting for you!” Her brown eyes weren’t very expressive, but they had a friendly sparkle to them that made Lily feel at ease. 

“Hey Olivia!” Albus acknowledged the blonde. “I’ll be back in a minute, after I get my sister settled.” 

“Oh, is this your sister?” 

“Yeah, this is Lily.” 

Olivia emerged from the compartment completely, squeezing into the narrow corridor to greet Lily. “It’s so nice to meet you!” 

“Thanks…” Lily smiled. “You too.” 

“You could sit with us if you want,” Olivia offered. “There’s already a couple others, but we’d have plenty of room for you to squeeze in!” 

“Thanks, but my cousins are waiting for me.” 

“All right then. I’ll see you around. I’m only second year, so our rooms will be next to each other!” 

“If I’m in Gryffindor,” Lily added. 

Olivia laughed. “Of course you’ll be in Gryffindor. Isn’t your entire family in Gryffindor?” 

Lily nodded. 

“Like I said, I’ll see you around.” Olivia darted back into the compartment and Albus once again started moving down the hall. 

“Is she your girlfriend?” Lily asked her brother when they were out of hearing range of the blonde. 

Albus shook his head. “I don’t have a girlfriend.” 

“I think she likes you.” 

“She’s like that with everyone,” Albus explained. “If she were to like anyone, it wouldn’t be me. She’s kind of crazy about James, because he plays Quidditch, but to be honest, I think she likes the Quidditch part more than him.” 

As they continued walking, Lily’s curiosity got the better of her, and she started looking through the open doors and open windows of each compartment they passed. After passing a few, she spotted the blonde girl from Diagon Alley, whom they had learned was Cassie Malfoy. She was sitting beside the other girl from the shop, the one with the black hair. As though able to feel Lily’s eyes, Cassie looked up and glared at her through the window. Lily unintentionally glared back, which only made Cassie’s scowl worse and then she turned to her friend and whispered something, evoking a glare from the black-haired girl as well. Suddenly a face appeared in the window and Lily jumped slightly. When she realized it was the same boy she had seen outside the joke shop—the one she had assumed was Scorpius Malfoy—she felt strangely uncomfortable that he had found her staring, so she quickly sped up, pushing Albus faster down the hallway. 

“Finally!” Albus stopped two compartments further down and pushed open the door. “We were running out of compartments.” 

Louis and Hugo, who had been waiting eagerly for their cousin, both stood and helped Albus hoist Lily’s trunk into the generous overhead storage. She sneaked in behind her brother and deposited her kitten’s cage and her small bag on one of the benches. 

“Thanks so much for helping, Al!” Lily smiled gratefully at her brother. 

“I didn’t mean to take so much of your time. You really ought to run on back to your girlfriend now.” 

“Lily stop that!” Albus whined. 

“Al’s got a girlfriend?” Louis asked. 

“No!” Albus shook his head and backed out of the room. “Not even close.” 

“I’m just teasing.” 

“See you when we get there.” Albus left after a nod to Louis and Hugo, and Lily closed the door. 

“Have you met anyone interesting?” Louis questioned his cousin as the three got settled into their private compartment. 

“I didn’t have much time for introductions while looking for the two of you!” Lily told him. “Though I did spot the Malfoys and that other girl we saw at Uncle George’s shop.” 

“That’s unfortunate.” Louis didn’t look at all interested in his cousin’s news, and he quickly turned the topic to how unfair he thought it was that the third years could visit Hogsmeade and they couldn’t. 

“We’re not going to have to listen to this for the next two years, are we?” Lily asked. 

Hugo grinned at her, but he stopped when he noticed Louis’ frown. 

“I simply think it would be more fair if we were all able to go at the same time.” 

“It’s something to look forward to,” Hugo explained. “Something to work towards.” 

“Is that all you think about?” Louis complained. “Working on something? Having a goal, or a purpose?” 

“Is that bad?” Hugo looked sincerely worried. 

“No,” Lily spoke up quickly. “It’s admirable. Lou just doesn’t understand because he’d prefer to never work at anything in life.” 

Louis didn’t try to argue her point, but rather shrugged and made himself comfortable on the bench that he had taken for himself. Hugo and Lily laughed at their cousin’s carefree attitude and settled back in their own seats, taking a few moments to do nothing but watch as the scenery flitted past the window outside, taking them farther away from their familiar homes and closer to their unknown futures. A soft tapping on the door pulled the three of them out of the individual thoughts. The door opened and a blonde head peeped in. 

“Leona!” 

The newcomer opened the door further and a tall skinny body followed the head. 

“You decided to come!” Lily greeted the girl with a hug and motioned her onto the bench next to her own spot. 

Louis analyzed the girl thoughtfully. “What made you change your mind? The last we heard, you were set on studying at home.” 

“I know,” Leona smiled dreamily. “My mum supported me in whatever I chose, of course, and she would have been delighted to have me travel with her and father, but in the end I decided school could be interesting.” 

“Interesting?” Lily and Louis repeated in unison. 

Leona nodded and blinked her very round gray eyes. 

“So then you do want to go?” 

“I’m here, aren’t I?” She still smiled. “It seems like the right thing to do. My brothers seem to fancy it, and besides, I’m curious to see if the professors know more than mum does.” 

Lily and Louis exchanged looks. It wasn’t a secret that Luna Lovegood Scamander was one of the most brilliant people they knew, if she would ever put a logical or sane sentence together. Leona was equally brilliant, and she had fortunately inherited some of her father’s grounded behavior to counteract some of her mother’s airy peculiarities. 

“Well, we’re glad to have you with us, whatever the reason,” Lily completed the conversation. “It just wouldn’t be the same first year without you!” 

“Thanks.” Leona turned her round eyes to Lily and smiled even wider. 

“Oh…Lysander wanted me to say ‘hi’ to you for him.” 

“Oh good! Why isn’t he with you?” 

“He’s sitting with his housemates.” 

“It’s odd to think that next year we will likely be sitting with housemates,” Lily commented. 

“Not that it will change much,” Louis told her. “It will basically be us again, won’t it?” 

“Not me, likely,” Leona replied without emotion. “I plan to be in Ravenclaw.” 

“Naturally,” Hugo agreed. “Your brothers are both in Ravenclaw and your mum was in Ravenclaw…” 

She nodded and then stated in a very matter-of-fact way: “It’s not that I want to be where they were, but none of the other houses interest me. I am not coming to school to demonstrate bravery or ambition or loyalty. I came to learn and increase my intellect. If I wanted something different, however, I might very well be placed in a different house.” 

“Exactly!” Lily exclaimed. “That’s what I’ve been trying to say. No one seems to believe me when I tell them it’s possible we won’t all be in Gryffindor.” 

“Lil, seriously, get off it already, won’t you?” Louis sighed. “There’s nothing to be nervous about. You’ll be in Gryffindor. Your entire bloodline is Gryffindor.” 

“Blood isn’t necessarily a determining factor,” Leona spoke again. “The Sorting Hat understands that a person’s identity does not depend purely upon their bloodline.” 

“Does it really?” Hugo’s curiosity was captured quickly. 

Leona nodded. 

“Would you stop scaring her?” Louis interrupted. “She’s already driven herself batty about which house she’ll end up in.” 

Lily glared at her cousin. “I told you before that I don’t care which house I’m in. It’s not at all important to me if I’m a Gryffindor or not. I might just as well be a Ravenclaw with Leona. Then we could be roommates.” 

Leona smiled as if thoroughly approving of that idea. 

“Fine, but I still think you’re going to be a Gryffindor.” Louis muttered this statement somewhat grumpily and slumped down further on his bench. 

The rest of the train ride went more smoothly, without any more disagreements between Louis and Lily, since both of them wisely decided to stay away from topics that would generate conflicting opinions. Instead the group spoke of the fun they had had in the summer. Leona told of her latest vacation to Edinburgh with her family to watch for the Loch Ness monster. The cousins were actually surprised by how mild this particular venture seemed compared to the usual travels of the Scamanders who were well known for their fierce beliefs in rumored creatures. Leona admitted they never saw the legendary creature, but she believed he had simply been too shy to show himself to strangers. 

When the train started to slow and pull into the station at Hogsmeade, the group quickly put on their plain black robes and prepared to disembark with the rest of the train. Without Albus to help carry her trunk, Lily found the walk down the hall much more difficult, but Louis attempted to help as best he could while carrying his own things as well. Fortunately, the moment they stepped off the train, their bags were taken from them and they were directed to the shoreline where a flock of little boats waited, along with the very familiar Hagrid.   
Lily smiled up at him as she approached, once again hand-in-hand with Louis, and this time also with Leona, while Hugo scurried along beside them. Hagrid returned Lily’s smile warmly and gave the kids a wink as he continued with his duties of getting all the first years settled into a boat; the four of them were ushered into one boat, which filled it to maximum. 

“Look! There!” Lily pointed eagerly ahead at the large structure that loomed out through the slight mist of the dark evening. “It’s amazing!” 

The four gazed in silence at the immense castle that was so tall it seemed to disappear into the dark sky. If it weren’t magnificently lighted from nearly every room, the tall towers wouldn’t have been visible at all. The lights in the windows twinkled like the stars, and in fact it became very difficult to differentiate light from the castle and light from the stars sparkling in the inky night sky. The reflection of the lights made the dark lake glow ominously in a way that made Lily excited, but seemed to make Hugo a little nervous. 

“It’s a little frightening, isn’t it?” Hugo spoke up softly. 

“Do you think so?” Leona replied. She was gazing dreamily into the water. 

“A bit,” Hugo confirmed. 

“I think it’s marvelous!” Lily decided. 

“It’s big,” Louis contributed. “Maybe a little spooky.” 

“Spooky?” Lily laughed. “It’s a castle. What did you expect?” She leaned out over the edge of the boat as though trying to get closer to the castle. “James says there are all sorts of ghosts and suits of armor that can talk to you…” 

“The ghosts are good though,” Hugo clarified. “Right? Mum said they were good ghosts.” 

“Most of them certainly,” Lily agreed. “I hardly think Hogwarts would allow evil ghosts to remain in the school, but they’re still ghosts.” 

“Lily Potter! Get your head back in that there boat!” Hagrid bellowed over the calm of the night, causing all the occupants of the little boats to jump in surprise and a little bit of fright. 

Lily pulled herself back into the boat quickly and peered around to locate Hagrid. He was riding in a boat with two little first years that seemed very uncomfortable since he had yelled. Lily smiled at him and waved sweetly; he shook his head hopelessly. He had spent enough holidays and family dinners at 12 Grimmauld Place to know well how incorrigible Lily could be. He had told her more than once that she was just like her mum when she was a student—rebellious and troublesome but too sweet to ever punish. 

The kids didn’t have much longer to wait before the boats glided to a stop beside the shoreline and Hagrid instructed them to climb out carefully. Lily was the first out of her boat, quickly followed by the others. Their attention was captured by a very tall man who was striding towards them, without a hint of a welcoming smile. When he reached the group of first years, he stopped and greeted them formally. 

“I am Professor Hughes, Deputy Headmaster and the Head of Ravenclaw House.” 

Noting his serious brown eyes behind simple wire glasses, straight posture, and perfectly fastened navy blue tie, Lily silently changed her mind about ever wanting to be in Ravenclaw with Leona. 

“Please follow me.” He turned and the students followed without hesitation as he led them into the castle.


	4. Unpredictable Sorting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lily's sorting doesn't go according to expectations.

Chapter 4. Unpredictable Sorting

“Are you nervous?” Hugo whispered to his cousins as they stood clumped together outside the double door of the Great Hall, waiting for the moment when the doors would open to them and they would be allowed to enter into the hallowed hall along with all the other students and their school years would begin. 

“Nervous?” Lily whispered back. “For what?” 

“The sorting!”

“You’re not seriously nervous, are you?” Louis piped up. 

“No.” Hugo answered too quickly. 

“It’s going to be fine.” Lily reached out the hand that wasn’t holding on to Louis’s and grasped Hugo’s hand tightly. “All that stuff I’ve been saying about not being in Gryffindor…I was just joking. Of course we’ll be in Gryffindor. Everyone is. We’re all going to be just fine.” 

Her promise seemed to relax him a bit, and they didn’t have any more time to think about it because the next moment a Professor Hughes slipped through the double doors and stood facing the students. He had a scroll clutched in one hand. 

“Quiet please,” he reprimanded in a very calm, but powerful voice that instantly silenced othe eager children. “When these doors open, I want all of you to walk up the aisle in an orderly fashion and stand in rows—not clusters—at the front of the room. I will call each of you by name and you will approach the stool and the sorting hat will be placed on your head. When your house is called, please join the appropriate table and sit patiently until all the new students have been sorted.” He paused and his eyes scanned the gathered group. “Are there any questions before we proceed?” 

Everyone seemed too nervous to speak to the intimidating Deputy Headmaster and so he opened the doors without further ado and ushered the students into the hall. The older students were already gathered around their appropriate tables, and all eyes were focused on the first years as they paraded down the middle of the room towards the front. Lily felt Hugo squeezing her hand tightly on one side, while Louis walked quickly with excitement on the other. She felt briefly torn between their two opposing emotions, but then she spotted her family at the Gryffindor table, all smiling and waving to her cheerily and she felt instantly brave and excited. She pointed them out to Hugo, but their eager faces only seemed to make him more nervous and he fixed his eyes front, refusing to look around again. At the front of the room, the first years formed rows as they had been instructed and quietly waited. 

Professor Hughes stood up beside the stool where the infamous Sorting Hat waited, and he unrolled his long scroll, reading loudly and slowly the first name on the list. “Forest, Nicollet.” 

From the rows of students, Lily watched the tall, black-haired friend of Cassie Malfoy stride forward boldly. She stepped up the three short stairs to the raised area where the stool was placed and flipped her long hair over one shoulder as she sat, and Professor Hughes placed the hat on her head. The hat instantly sunk down over her eyes, and her mouth dropped open in an ‘O’ but she sat still with perfect posture and awaited the verdict. Lily only had time to count to three before the brim of the hat opened wide and bellowed: “Slytherin!” 

Professor Hughes took the hat off her head and Nicollet Forest glided back down the steps and over to the Slytherin table where she was greeted with curt applause. Returning to the scroll, Professor Hughes read the next name: “Longbottom, Phoebe.” 

Lily smiled at the name recognition and watched the short little girl scurry up to the stool. Her face was fixed in a joyous smile, and when she spotted Lily she waved. Lily returned the wave and her eyes scanned the long table behind the school where all the professors sat, searching for the girl’s parents. Neville Longbottom was watching his daughter with a wide, proud smile. He seemed to feel Lily staring at him, because he glanced in her direction and smiled in greeting; Phoebe’s mum, and Neville’s wife, Hannah Abbott Longbottom sat to her husband’s left. 

“Hufflepuff!” 

Lily returned her attention to the sorting just as the hat was removed from Phoebe’s head and the girl turned to smile at her mother as she hurried off to join her house. 

Leona was called next and no one was surprised when she was sorted into Ravenclaw, as she had predicted. Lily thought she saw a brief smile on Professor Hughes’ lips, but it was difficult to tell because the next moment it was gone and his face was perfectly serious once again. 

Next, a girl named Penny Market, who seemed to bounce instead of walk, became the first Gryffindor of the night, and then she was joined by Daniel Thomas, whom Lily knew was the son of someone who used to date her mother. 

“Weasley, Hugo.” 

Lily felt her cousin squeeze her hand very tightly and she wondered if he would try to drag her up with him to the stool, but he finally dropped her hand and made his way up slowly, clearly nervous. Standing close to Louis, Lily tried to encourage Hugo with a confident smile, and poked Louis in the stomach to make him do the same. The hat was placed on his head, and as it had with most of the small first years, it sank low over his forehead, stopping at the tip of his turned-up nose. There was silence for a few moments as the hat deliberated and then it announced its decision of “Gryffindor” to the obvious relief of the boy beneath it. Professor Hughes removed the hat and Hugo scooted off the stool with more courage than he had approached it with, and he made his way to the Gryffindor table where his many relatives were waiting for him with enthusiastic applause. 

“Perk, Kale.” 

Lily’s eyes grew wide at the hulking size of the boy who stomped up to the stool and took the seat. When Professor Hughes put the hat on the boy’s head, it actually seemed to fit without any slipping. He didn’t smile, and again the hat only took a brief moment before assigning the boy to Slytherin, and he slumped off to join his housemates. 

Next, two boys were sent to Ravenclaw and a girl to Hufflepuff, and then a “McGregor, Katherine” was called to the stool. Lily couldn’t explain the instant feeling of intrigue that the girl stirred in her. 

The girl was tall and lanky, with long dark brown hair that hung unkempt to her shoulders, covering half her face, but her sapphire blue eyes—what could be seen of them through the veil of hair—were piercing. When she sat on the stool, she stared straight at the other students as Professor Hughes placed the hat on her head. It slipped slightly, but her eyes peeked out slightly beneath it. 

“She’s kind of creepy…” Louis whispered. 

“I think she’s pretty.” Lily replied. 

“Pretty?” Louis whispered back. “Seriously? She’s weird.” 

“She looks interesting to me.” 

“I bet she’s in Slytherin…” Louis decided with a slight scoff. 

Before Lily had a chance to respond, however, the hat opened and called out: “Gryffindor!” Lily grinned at Louis’ shocked expression as the hat was removed and the girl took her place at the Gryffindor table. He still looked slightly shocked as his name was next called. 

Releasing his cousin’s hand, Louis smiled at Lily excitedly. “I’ll see you in a minute!” 

She nodded as he practically ran up to the stool and accepted the Sorting Hat onto his head. The deliberation was brief and then he was also sent off to join their other relatives at the Gryffindor table. 

“Malfoy, Cassiopeia.” 

Lily watched the smug blonde girl waltz up to the stool and take the hat with a slight wrinkle of the nose, as though horrified that something so old and apparently worn had to touch her head. Fortunately for her, the hat hadn’t even sunk all the way onto her head before declaring her a Slytherin and she joined Nicollet at the table. 

“Potter, Lily.” 

Lily perked up when her name was called and she slipped past the small throng of students that still remained to be sorted. She perched on the stool and couldn’t help herself from looking towards the Gryffindor table, searching for Louis’ reassuring smile; he didn’t disappoint her. Then the Hat was placed on her head, slipped over her eyes, and she lost sight of her cousin. 

Even though her parents and brothers had told her that sometimes the Hat was known to speak to the person wearing it, before making a decision, it still made her jump when it started to speak.   
“Another one of you lot, eh?” 

Lily wondered if she was supposed to respond to it, and then she wondered if she should speak out loud, or if the Hat could simply read her thoughts. Considering the Hat was supposed to be able to see inside a person’s deepest souls and decide where they belong, Lily decided that it could undoubtedly read her thoughts as well and she needn’t speak out loud. 

“I suppose you’re expecting to go with the rest of your family.” The Hat addressed her again. “Family always does tend to think they belong together.” 

Remembering what Leona had said on the train, Lily couldn’t stop from thinking: I am more than my bloodline.

“That’s right, you are!” The Hat seemed pleased with her thought. 

“And yet, you are just another Potter, and a Weasley on top of that. Undoubtedly you are just like the rest of them. Gryffindor through and through…” 

I’m not just ‘another’ Potter, or Weasley. I am my own person. Lily wasn’t sure what was making her thoughts so bold, but she couldn’t prevent herself from thinking them. 

“Are you now?” The Hat contemplated. 

The hat was silent for a few painfully long moments and she started to wish she had just kept her thoughts to herself. I do love my family. I would like to be with them. 

“Naturally,” the Hat agreed. “And yet…is that where you belong?” 

Yes Sir, I think it is. Lily thought quickly. 

“Now you’re just nervous. You shouldn’t be you know. I sense a lot in you—a lot more than you might realize. You’re a smart little witch…your brain could be powerful…” 

Lily thought of Leona and smiled, but then she thought of Professor Hughes and imagined hours of seriousness and books and her smile faded. 

“You’re very complex. There is loyalty, and courage, and independence in you…yes your independence is overwhelming, as is your pride. You are certainly not just another Potter or Weasley. You are a unique little creature and I see that you could be an instrument of powerful change…” 

Change? Lily wondered what the Hat could possibly mean. Oh please don’t keep me waiting! It’s terrible. 

The Hat chuckled a little, and grunted. “There will be much conflict in your future little one, but remember that you have the strength to persevere. I have never been wrong yet.” After another brief silence the hat raised its voice for everyone to hear and shouted: “Slytherin!” 

The silence that followed the announcement was unnatural. Then there was such a loud outburst—particularly from the Gryffindor table—that it was deafening. Lily felt her entire body stiffen. She was vaguely aware of the hat being removed from her head, but she didn’t acknowledge it, nor try to move from the stool. 

Professor Hughes stood towering above her—she could feel his presence, but didn’t care. “Miss Potter? Did you hear?” 

Of course she had heard, everyone had heard. The Hat had screamed it so loudly it was still ringing in her ears. Slytherin! Slytherin! Slytherin! She felt like crying and screaming and vomiting all at once. 

“Miss Potter, please join your housemates,” Professor Hughes, gently but firmly pressed her back, encouraging her to slide off the stool and walk down the steps. 

Lily was afraid her legs wouldn’t work, but somehow she managed to shuffle towards the Slytherin table—away from the Gryffindors and everyone that she loved and knew—and towards a table so unexpected she had never even dreamed about it; not even in her nightmares. She reached the table and stopped. Every head had turned to her, and most of the faces showed fierce scowls; none were welcoming. Worst of all was the glare of Cassie Malfoy who was sitting nearest to where Lily stood. Unable to bear sitting next to the blonde, Lily moved to the other side of the table and dropped onto the end of the bench, instantly burying her face in her arms resting on the table, so she wouldn’t have to look at anyone. 

The rest of the sorting continued, and Lily was slightly aware of the buzz of cheers and applause as the remaining students were sorted to their appropriate houses, but she heard no specific names. She didn’t even realize she had started to cry until she felt that her arm was damp from the tears. She didn’t care much though, because as far as she was concerned, her entire academic future, which she had been so eager for, had ended the instant that the Hat had sent her to Slytherin instead of Gryffindor. 

The sorting ended, and Professor McGonagall, the Headmistress stood to give a brief welcome speech to all the new students; Lily heard little of what she said. And then the feast began and Lily couldn’t eat, even though she had been anticipating this wondrous food for years. She still hadn’t lifted her head when she heard a small voice next to her ear. 

“It isn’t all bad, is it?” 

Lily didn’t want to speak to anyone, and so she didn’t lift her head. 

“Stop pitying yourself,” the voice persisted. “I’m sure it must be difficult for you to be separated from your family, but honestly, you could be better off in a different house. You’ll truly get to be yourself, won’t you?” 

This comment finally acquired Lily’s full attention and she looked up slowly to the girl on her left. The girl was smiling at Lily, but she had a proud shimmer in her hazel eyes. Still, Lily appreciated any hint of kindness or thoughtfulness at the moment, so she accepted the girl’s attempt to engage her in conversation. 

“It’s more than that though,” Lily told her quietly, not wanting to be overheard by anyone else at the table. 

“I know,” the girl assured her. “It’s because you’ve been put in to this house.” 

“I don’t mean to seem rude…” Lily told her. “It’s not that it’s a particularly bad house, but my family…they won’t understand…” 

“I’m not an idiot,” the girl told her. “I know the reputation of Slytherin—everyone does—and everyone knows that a Potter doesn’t belong in Slytherin; a Potter belongs in Gryffindor. Your being put in this house is going to cause quite a stir.” 

Lily nodded. 

“But it doesn’t necessarily have to be a bad thing, does it?” 

“I don’t see how it can be anything good!” Lily felt her tears coming again, but she didn’t want anyone at the table to see her crying, so she forced them away. 

“Just because a house has a reputation, it doesn’t mean that everyone in that house must live up to that reputation.” 

Lily felt that the girl was speaking to herself just as much as she was speaking to Lily, and that awareness softened her instinctive prejudice toward the girl considerably. 

“What’s your name? I missed your sorting…” 

“I’m Julianne Westerly,” she introduced. 

“Hi…” Lily held out her hand, as she had been taught, and Julianne shook it solemnly, as though sealing some unspoken vow of friendship. 

Having made a connection that didn’t terrify her, Lily felt a little better and found herself able to eat some of the food in front of her. She was glad she did, because after that night she would tell her parents it was the best food she had ever tasted. 

The feast concluded after a surplus of dessert, and Lily had almost talked herself into enjoying her situation. When Professor McGonagall stood again though and instructed the prefects to lead their first year students to their common rooms, Lily felt the pang of what had happened hit her hard again. 

“Come on, Lily!” Julianne pulled at her arm, forcing her to her feet and started leading the way towards their prefect who had stood at the other end of the table and held his hand up to indicate to the first years who he was. 

“First years, follow me and keep up. I’m not stopping. If you get lost it’s your own fault.” The boy who was speaking towered so high above Lily, she had to tilt her head back to see up into his face. If she hadn’t just heard him speak, she might have considered him attractive. He had thick brown hair and clear blue eyes, with a strong jaw, and pouting lips, but he did not smile, and she doubted if he ever would. His eyes fixed on Lily suddenly and she felt as though he was trying to see right through her. It made her uncomfortable, so she looked away. “Come on now.” He turned and started to walk quickly out the doors. 

The new Slytherin students hurried to keep up with him, and Lily and Julianne fell to the back of the herd. 

“Lil!” 

She stopped when she heard her name, instantly recognizing her brother’s voice. 

“You’re not actually going with them, are you?” James came up to her, backed up by nearly the whole family. 

“It’s my house,” Lily told him simply. She felt utterly torn and she hated the feeling. A part of her wanted to run from Julianne and into the arms of her relatives, but the other part felt offended by her family’s assumption that she should distrust the decision of the Sorting Hat. 

“No, we’re your house,” Rose insisted. “You belong in Gryffindor. Everyone knows it.” 

“The Hat decided though…” Lily felt herself weakening. 

“The Hat was wrong!” Dominique spoke up. 

“She’s right Lily,” Hugo spoke quietly and to the surprise of the cousins. “You’re supposed to be with us.” 

James spoke again, even more frustrated and intense than before. “To think of you in a different house than us is absolutely absurd. I’ll talk to Professor McGonagall and we’ll get it all sorted out.” 

“It’s not like one of your jokes or pranks, James,” Fred spoke up. “The Hat chose to put Lily in Slytherin. There’s nothing we can do about that. It clearly saw something in her that belonged there. That doesn’t make her any different, but it does mean that she will not be in our house.” 

Lily felt encouraged by the finality of Fred’s statement, but her brothers looked less convinced. 

“No!” James persisted. “It’s impossible. All that joking and teasing about it…it wasn’t supposed to happen. You were always supposed to be with us. It’s in your blood!” 

“We’re more than just our blood though,” Lily retorted, suddenly feeling a spark of her usual fiery independence return. Hearing her brother claim her as a Gryffindor, for some reason made her very determined to claim herself as a Slytherin. “The Hat saw something in me that made it choose Slytherin. I can’t change that, so you’ll just have to accept it.” 

Julianne stared at her new friend with surprise. 

“I’ll see you all later. We’ve got to catch up with our prefect or we’ll never figure out where the common room is!” 

“Snakes live in the dungeons,” James told her bitterly. He didn’t say ‘goodnight’ or even smile as he turned and walked away from her. 

Lily hated seeing her brother leave her in that way, but she hadn’t expected anything else. According to James, the Slytherins were the only house that shouldn’t exist. He didn’t believe that anyone who belonged to that house could ever turn out good, despite the fact that his parents were continually trying to tell him differently. 

“Goodnight Albus!” She hoped to have better success with her other brother. 

“Goodnight Lily,” he didn’t disappoint her, but even gave her a hug and wished her luck, before turning to follow his brother and the other cousins who had started to retreat. Some of them gave Lily sad smiles, some simply ignored her as James had done. Louis and Hugo stayed behind. 

“I wish things had turned out different,” Hugo muttered sadly. 

“I know,” Lily smiled at him. “We’ll still have some classes together though, so it’s not as though we’ll never be together.” 

“I suppose.” He sighed, but looked unconvinced. 

“Lou?” She looked at her cousin who hadn’t spoken yet. “You’re not mad, are you?” 

He shook his head. “I’m never mad at you Lil. You know that.” He held out his hand and she took it, anticipating the three short squeezes that he quickly gave her. “It’s going to be interesting when our parents find out what happened, especially Uncle Ron.” 

Lily groaned. She had been so preoccupied with her own feelings about being in Slytherin, she hadn’t considered the reactions of her parents and aunts and uncles.

“We need to go…” Julianne reminded Lily quietly. “I’d hate to get lost on the first night.” 

“She’s right,” Lily hated to let go of Louis’ hand. “I’ll see you tomorrow!” She squeezed his hand three times and then released it. “Sweet dreams.” 

“’Night,” Louis and Hugo smiled at her and then hurried off to pursue their relatives. 

“Wow…” Julianne let out a breath as she and Lily nearly ran down the steps where they had seen their housemates descend. 

“What?” 

“That was intense.” 

“Yeah,” Lily sighed. It was all still a little too painful to think about yet. 

“My family is intense.” 

“Uh-oh…” Julianne stopped at the base of the stairs and looked around. “Now which way?” 

“No idea…” Lily also looked around and saw that they were faced with three different corridors; one headed straight, and the other two split one to the right and one to the left. “Wait…listen?” 

The girls listened and then heard the prefects loud and strong voice calling out somewhere in the distance for the first years to keep up. 

“I think it’s coming from this way.” Lily pointed to the left. 

“How can you tell? Everything echoes!” 

“I’m almost positive!” Lily felt very strongly about her decision and Julianne followed her suggestion, and they hurried off down the left corridor, which was only barely lit by flickering torches mounted high on the wall. 

It only took them a couple moments to catch up with the rest of the group. The two girls fell into step in the back of the line, acting as though they had always been there, and walked the rest of the way down the corridor until it dead-ended and they could walk no further. The prefect waited for everyone to come within hearing distance and then faced the wall and spoke slowly. 

“Vinco vici victum.” 

Julianne looked at Lily, who shrugged, but then they saw the stone wall change. It almost seemed to simply melt away, until it was a high arched doorway; the prefect motioned for the first years to enter. When Julianne and Lily passed by him, Lily stopped and turned to him curiously. 

“What does it mean?” 

“What?” He seemed shocked that she had spoken to him. 

“The password. It’s Latin right? What’s it mean?” 

His expression didn’t change, but he answered her anyway. “Conquer.” 

“Right…” Lily nudged Julianne through the doorway, and quickly followed her through, whispering as they entered. “I wish I hadn’t asked.” 

Stepping into the common room, the girls paused again and took a moment to observe their surroundings, which would be their home for the next seven years. 

The room was spacious and rectangular, longer than it was wide, with low stone ceilings that reminded them they were under the main floor of the castle. Everything was stone, actually—the walls, the floors, and the ceiling. And yet, it wasn’t as dismal as Lily had expected; thick green carpets covered the floors, tapestries were hung on the walls, and the room was lighted by dim lanterns that cast a strange, yet eerily peaceful, green glow. The room felt slightly cold, but there was a very large fireplace protruding from the wall across from the door they had entered; the black marble mantle was engraved with ornate silver serpents. In front of the fireplace was an ornately carved, high-backed couch, with green velvet upholstery, and two matching armchairs, with equally high backs. At both ends of the common room there were black marble-top desks and more armchairs scattered around in clusters. On either side of the fireplace, there were two archways that showed two corridors, leading off to the dormitories. 

“Potter!” 

Lily turned to the voice that had shouted at her and realized it was the prefect who had led them there. He had entered the common room as well and the space where the door had been in the wall had closed, but instead of a blank wall as it was on the outside, Lily could see a tall smooth black marble door with a large silver handle, which showed the exit. The prefect motioned for her to follow him off away from the curious ears of the other students, and she left Julianne to join him in one of the corners of the room. 

“You’re not going to get away with any tricks here.” He didn’t even introduce himself before starting in on her. 

“I don’t know what you mean.”

“I don’t know what you think you’re doing getting sorted into Slytherin, but if it’s some sort of joke, you’re not going to get away with it.” He told her. 

She tilted her head back again to see up into his face. “It’s not a joke.   
The Sorting Hat put me here, which must mean that it’s where I’m supposed to be.” 

He seemed skeptical, but nodded curtly. “Fine. I’m going to keep an eye on you though.” 

“Fine,” she arched one eyebrow and dug deep to pull up all the fire that she knew she had in her and stared at him firmly. “I’m going to keep an eye on you too.” 

It had been a risky retort, especially from a first-year to a prefect, but his scowl actually decreased and for a moment she wondered if he would actually smile. He didn’t, but he didn’t look quite as intense either. 

“I’m Payne Trotter.” 

“It’s nice to meet you.” Lily held her hand out to him and he stared at it in surprise, but shook it anyway. “I’m Lily Potter, but you already know that.” 

“If you have any questions, or problems, come to me.” 

“Are you offering out of politeness, or duty?” Lily asked. 

He again almost seemed to smile. “Duty mostly.” 

“Good to know,” she smiled. “Which corridor leads to the girls’ dormitories?” 

He pointed to the one to the right of the fireplace and she bid him goodnight and returned to Julianne who had been waiting eagerly to know what Payne had wanted. Lily told her the complete conversation as the girls walked together through the corridor in search of their room. The first door they came to had a silver plaque mounted on it that read: First Years.

“I guess this is us!” Lily pushed open the door and the girls entered their dormitory.


	5. A Night in the Dungeons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lily's first night as a Slytherin.

Chapter 5. Night in the Dungeons

The dormitory was decorated in a fashion similar to the common room, with stone surroundings and thick green carpeting for a hint of comfort. Five four-poster beds of a very dark wood lined the walls—three against the far wall, and two against the wall with the door. They were decorated with green velvet draperies, trimmed in silver. At the end of each bed, the girls’ trunks were already waiting, indicating to whom each bed belonged. Beside each bed was a small table, with shelves mounted to the wall above, giving each girl plenty of personal space. At the left end of the room there was a door standing ajar, which revealed a large walk-in closet with enough space for all the girls’ hanging clothes. Through the closet was a connecting door to the bathroom that the five first year girls would be sharing. In the corner of the room, beside the door, there were a couple of sofas and very comfortable looking chairs. 

It didn’t quite have the cozy feel with which her brothers had described their dormitories in Gryffindor tower, but Lily found the room quite nice. She decided that with a few personal touches, it could be actually comfortable. What wouldn’t be comfortable was the tension she felt was inevitable between herself and at least two of her roommates. 

Cassiopeia Malfoy emerged from the closet where she had already started hanging her clothes and approached Lily immediately; Nicollet followed her quickly. Lily wondered if the two of them ever went anywhere alone. 

“Hi,” Lily broke the silence first, wondering if she could possibly appease the tension before it grew too great. 

“You don’t belong here,” Cassie told her bluntly. 

“Actually I do.” 

“Slytherin is for ambitious, clever, and beautiful pure-bloods.” 

Lily pondered the qualifications Cassie had stated and smiled, wondering what other Slytherins would think of her alterations to the more widely known characteristics of Slytherin. 

“Actually, I think the pure-blood thing is more of a pride issue than an actual requirement, and I’m pretty sure beautiful isn’t a requirement, because you’re here, aren’t you?” Lily wondered if Cassie actually had the courage to physically attack her. She looked as though she wanted to, but she held back. “Look, Cassie—it is Cassie right? I didn’t choose this house. The Hat chose. And trust me, you are not the only person who thinks the Hat chose wrong, but there’s nothing either of us can do about it, so I suggest you just get over yourself because you’re stuck with me for seven years.” 

Nicollet gasped and Cassie turned away from Lily without a word, dragging Nicollet with her out of the dormitory and back to the common room. 

“This is going to be fun…” Lily sighed and sought out her trunk so she could locate her bed and find security in its comfort. She was relieved to find that her bed was next to Julianne’s, though it was the middle of the three, and she had yet to meet her last roommate. Pulling open the bed draperies, Lily flopped down on the bed, enjoying how she sank into the thick green satin quilt. 

“It’ll be all right,” Julianne perched on the bed beside her friend and offered her quiet, but comforting advice. “You’ll see. Those girls are too proud for their own good. They’re probably not even pure-bloods.” 

“I’m pretty sure all the Malfoys are.” 

“Even so, you have just as much right to be here as they do. The Hat chose. It could have just as easily have put one of them in Hufflepuff,” Julianne smiled at the thought and then she started to laugh, which made Lily laugh and soon they were both laughing so hard they had forgotten why they had started. 

It helped ease Lily’s inner turmoil to know that she at least had a friend she could laugh with, even though she wouldn’t be with her family or the house that she had expected to be a part of. 

“Lily,” Julianne had calmed down and now she looked serious again. “I know you told your family, and Cassie, that you believe you belong here, and you sounded so sure of yourself, but do you mean it? Are you truly all right with being sorted into Slytherin?” 

Lily didn’t respond and Julianne had her answer. 

The door opened again and a shorter girl with light brown hair, braided out of her face, stepped into the room. Her brown eyes were full of energy as she smiled at the two girls in the room. 

“Hullo! I didn’t mean to arrive so late, but my dad got held up with something or other and he was bringing me himself since it was too difficult to get to the train in time, so here I am!” 

“How did you get sorted?” Lily asked curiously. 

“Privately actually. In the Headmistress’s office,” she explained. “It wasn’t a bit of fun either. I wanted to be a part of the ceremony, but once dad gets started with something it’s no good trying to pull him away until he’s ready.” She strode over to the girls and stuck out her hand. “I’m Kenny! Well, Mackenzie really, but I think it’s a rotten name. My mum prefers it, of course.” 

“I’m JulianneWesterly and this is Lily Potter…” 

“Potter?” Kenny’s eyes widened. “You’re not related to the Potters, are you?” 

Lily nodded. “I think I must be.” 

“Harry Potter? You’re related to Harry Potter?” 

“He’s my dad.” 

“Oh this is bloody brilliant! My dad knows him! He’s always telling stories about when they first met, back when they were both still in school. My dad even dated one of your dad’s friends…” 

“Really?” Lily’s interest was piqued. “Who’s your dad?” 

“Viktor Krum. He used to play Quidditch.” 

“Seriously?” Lily grinned. “You’re Krum’s daughter?” 

Kenny nodded. 

“But your dad never went to Hogwarts, did he?” 

“No, but when I got my school invitations for both Hogwarts and Durmstrang, mum decided I should go here since it’s closer to home. We live in London now, because of mum’s work.” 

“Oh? Is she in the ministry?” 

“No!” Kenny laughed. “She’s a muggle. She acts on the stage.” 

“Oh!” Lily and Julianne spoke together. 

“Well, I’m glad to meet you, and to be your roommate…” Lily wasn’t really sure what to say. Though Kenny seemed elated to meet someone related to her dad’s old acquaintance, Lily had never heard especially delightful stories of Viktor Krum. Aunt Hermione had told them how she had gone out with him very briefly, and her dad had lauded Krum’s Quidditch skills, but she mostly heard about him from Uncle Ron, and those stories were always a little rude. She thought Kenny seemed like fun, however, and decided she would make every effort to befriend her. 

“So, we have other roommates, don’t we?” Kenny searched for her trunk and found it in front of the bed on Lily’s other side. 

“Two,” Lily answered. “Cassiopeia and Nicollet.” 

“Cassiopeia? That’s her real name?” Kenny grinned. 

“Yeah, but she goes by Cassie.” 

“So, you’ve met them I assume.” 

“Yeah, they don’t like me much…” 

“How could they not?” Kenny laughed. “You’re Lily Potter!” 

Now Julianne laughed. “I think that’s the problem. You missed the sorting Kenny. Things got a little intense after Lily was sorted into Slytherin instead of Gryffindor, like the rest of her family.” 

“Okay?” Kenny seemed confused about the whole matter, but also didn’t seem very interested in understanding it any better, so Lily and Julianne started unpacking their trunks. 

There was a quick knock on the door and then it opened and a tall, very beautiful girl stepped in. Her dark hair hung long down her back and her golden eyes almost seemed to blend with her beautiful, bronze skin. 

“Where are your other roommates?” She demanded briskly. “There should be two more.” 

“I believe they went back to the common room,” Lily answered promptly. 

The girl fixed her strange eyes on Lily and arched one of her thin black eyebrows. “You’re Potter, correct?” 

“Yep,” Lily sighed. “That’s me.” 

The girl didn’t say anything more about that, but the way she kept her eyes on Lily showed that there was clearly more she was thinking. “My name is Regina Zabini and I am one of the prefects. I’m here to make sure all your luggage arrived correctly and to tell you some of the rules. Breakfast starts at seven o’clock, which gives you plenty of time to eat and then retrieve your books before first class, which is at nine o’clock. Lunch starts at eleven, afternoon classes start at one o’clock. Dinner is at six o’clock, after which you should return to the common room or to the library for homework. Curfew is nine o’clock for first years, so don’t stay out in the hall past then. There are other rules and regulations posted on the board in the common room and at various places around the school. If you have any questions, now or later, ask someone who cares. Lastly, and most importantly, remember, you’re not children anymore. You’re not at home with your parents who are going to coddle you and hold your hand. It’s time to be mature. Understood?” 

The three first years nodded, unable to give any other response, and Regina left the room. 

“I suppose we won’t be going to her for homework help, eh?” Kenny grinned and dove into her bed. “I’m way too tired to unpack tonight.” 

Lily felt exhausted, but too confused to sleep; she didn’t feel like unpacking her trunk though either. Despite the defiance she had tried to show her brother and Cassie, Lily still didn’t feel right being in a dormitory decorated with green and silver. She wanted the crimson and gold of Gryffindor. She wanted to be laughing in the common room with Louis and Hugo and her brothers. She wasn’t ready to face what it meant to be the first person in generations to break from the Gryffindor mold to which her family had grown accustomed. The situation was making her head hurt, and she knew she couldn’t handle it alone. 

A meow from beside the bed caught her attention and she hurried over to lift her kitten’s traveling cage up on top of her trunk. In all the craziness of the night, Lily had forgotten all about her dear little pet. Unlocking the door to the cage, she reached in and pulled out the tiny animal. Before leaving for school, Lily had lined the inside of the cage with lamb’s wool so it would be comfortable enough for traveling and sleeping, but she still intended to let the kitten sleep with her during the nights. 

Julianne had gone to the closet to begin hanging up her clothes, and Kenny had already fallen fast asleep. Lily took the opportunity of being alone to reflect more on her situation and do something about her turmoil. With her kitten, which she had named “Styx,” cleaning himself in the middle of her bed, Lily dug through her trunk and pulled out a blank sheet of parchment, a new quill, and a pot of black ink. Using one of her schoolbooks as a hard surface, Lily began to write a letter to her parents, spilling out all the emotions she had been unable to express to her brothers, her roommates, or even to Louis. 

She lost track of how long she had been writing for, but Julianne finished unpacking and preparing herself for bed, and Cassie and Nicollet had returned and changed for bed as well before Lily had finished the three-page letter. When she moved to put the things away in her trunk, she noticed Cassie and Nicollet staring at her. As difficult as their sparse conversation had been, Lily decided to try and make things different between them. If she was really going to be stuck in Slytherin, these girls would be her roommates, and she didn’t want tension between them. 

“Are you guys excited for classes tomorrow?” Lily asked quickly, before she changed her mind. 

Nicollet’s mouth dropped open and she looked at Cassie quickly.   
Cassie narrowed her gray-blue eyes narrowed at Lily. “I’m excited to get you out of my house.” 

“Cassie…” Lily sighed and shook her head hopelessly. “What makes you think you can do that?” 

“I come from a very powerful family. Trust me,” she smirked. “I wouldn’t unpack if I were you.”


	6. Chapter 6. And Then the Morning Comes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First day of classes!

Chapter 6. And Then the Morning Comes

Lily was naturally an early riser, so waking up an hour before breakfast so she could go to the Owlery to mail her letter was not difficult for her. The difficult part was trying to dress and sneak out of the room without waking any of her roommates; she wasn't used to sharing a room. Luckily, her roommates were sound sleepers and she made it out without a problem and up to the Owlery after asking for directions from a painting.

Inside the Owlery, Lily quickly scanned the many perches, looking for her brother's beautiful bird. She finally spotted him sleeping on a perch high up the wall.

"Arturo!" She called to him, hoping he would respond to her even though her brother was not there. "Please come down here Arturo!" She held up her arm to him. "I have a very important letter to send home."

The large gray owl blinked open his sleepy eyes and stared down at her thoughtfully. He stretched his wings and ruffled his feathers and then slowly descended to her arm.

"Good boy!" she pet his head rewardingly. "Thank you for helping me." She held up the envelope and he clutched it in his beak while she carried him over to one of the tall arched windows. "Now, bring this to mum and dad right away. It's very important! And wait for their reply, please!" She lifted her arm to the window and he flew obediently.

Lily stood at the window and stared after Arturo until he had become no bigger than a speck in the bright early morning clouds, and then she galloped back down the winding stairs and all the way to the Great Hall. She knew breakfast wouldn't be served for a few more minutes, but she hoped to be early enough to catch Louis before he sat at his table.

She had to wait for a couple minutes, but she finally saw him walking towards her, accompanied by Hugo and Daniel Thomas. She waved to them eagerly and Louis headed in her direction.

"You all right? Were the dungeons awful? I wish you would have been with us!"

"Lou, I'm fine," Lily cut him off. "Two of my roommates are beastly, but for being in the dungeons the rooms are rather brilliant."

"Brilliant?" Hugo looked doubtful.

"So, you're okay not being in Gryffindor?" Louis asked.

Lily nodded and hoped she looked convincing, but her cousin knew her too well.

"Lily, we can figure out a way to fix this…"

She shook her head. "That seems to be the general consensus."

"Lily! Where have you been?" Julianne came running over to her and grabbed hold of her arms frantically. "I thought Cassie and Nicollet had done away with you in the middle of the night!"

"I had to send a letter before breakfast," she explained. Turning to the boys who were staring at Julianne as though she were an alien, Lily made quick introductions. "Julianne, these are my cousins, Louis and Hugo Weasley, and this I believe is Daniel Thomas…"

"That's right." The short boy held out his hand. "Good to meet you."

"Yea…" Julianne looked at his hand, but didn't take it; she was clearly not as willing to befriend Lily's friends as she was Lily. "Are we going to eat now?" She tugged on Lily's arm. "I'm starved and we've only got forty minutes before the bell for first class."

Lily let Julianne tug her away, but she left Louis and Hugo with sad eyes and a disappointed heart. She mouthed "goodbye" and watched them head to the Gryffindor table while she took a seat with Julianne and the other Slytherins. More aware of her surroundings than she was the previous night, Lily felt all eyes on her, but today instead of hiding her face away, she chose to face them boldly and stare them down if necessary.

"What're you staring at?" Kenny spoke loudly to a boy who was at least twice her size, as she sat down beside Lily.

The boy who was sitting across from them and staring openly at Lily with narrowed eyes, looked suddenly at Kenny, and seemed so stunned that a first year had reprimanded him that he couldn't respond. Instead he stood and abruptly left the table.

"Did you see how he ran from you?" Julianne laughed. "He may as well have had his tail between his legs!" Kenny shrugged, not looking all that impressed that she had managed to intimidate the boy; Lily assumed it was normal for her.

"So, you're still here."

Lily looked up at Cassie and Nicollet as they approached the table.

"We thought you ran home in the middle of the night."

"Nope," Lily stared at them hard. "I don't run. Skip maybe, but have you ever tried skipping in the middle of the night? It's more of a daytime activity, you know?"

"What are you going on about?" Cassie stared at her.

"Cassiopeia! Come here."

The girls' heads turned toward the stern voice at the other end of the table and saw Scorpius Malfoy beckoning to his sister. Without another word to Lily, she obeyed her brother's call immediately.

"He sounded upset…" Julianne grinned, seeming a little pleased that Cassie was being lectured, which she clearly was at this moment. The girls watched as Scorpius conversed quietly, but animatedly with his sister. When they both looked down at Lily, she felt pretty certain she knew what they were talking about. "Do you think he's telling her to leave you alone?"

Cassie and Nicollet took seats down at Scorpius' end of the table, and Lily shook her head. "I doubt it. For some reason, I don't believe Scorpius would much care if I was being bullied. I think he's more concerned about his sister's reputation…"

"Reputation?" Kenny snorted. "Don't they even know you're a Potter?"

"You really don't get it, do you?" Lily stared at Kenny. "A Potter belongs in Gryffindor. Me being put into this house was very unexpected; it's absurd!"

"So you don't think you belong here?"

"No, I don't…" she hesitated. "I can't. It doesn't make sense…but the hat chose and…I don't know where I belong…"

The girls let Lily finish breakfast in silence, but her mind was anything but quiet. From her seat at the end of the table, she could see a few of her relatives at their own tables. They all looked so happy—they were together and they were happy. Even Molly, who alone in the family (before Lily) had been sorted into a different house, looked genuinely happy sitting with her Hufflepuff classmates. Lily saw Louis and Hugo sitting with Daniel Thomas, and Albus was with the girl from the train—she tried to remember her name and thought it was Olivia. As much as Julianne and even Kenny had tried helping her not feel so uncomfortable the night before, Lily knew that if she had been in Gryffindor she would have felt comfortable naturally.

"Oh look!" Julianne pointed towards the staff table where all the heads' of house had started to stand and move to their appropriate tables. "We're going to get our schedules!"

"You are way too excited," Kenny told her, as she released a yawn.

"Of course I'm excited!" Julianne was practically jumping off the bench to better see the professor who was heading towards their table. "Aren't you excited to start classes?"

Kenny rolled her eyes and reached for another piece of toast. "I'm excited for Quidditch try-outs."

"Oh? Are you trying out then?" Julianne asked. "I thought only second years could try out."

"My father was an international star before he even finished school. Do you really think they'd keep me off the team?"

For once even the talk of Quidditch couldn't lighten Lily's mood. Though she had eaten a substantial amount of breakfast, she couldn't even remember anything she had eaten.

"Lily Potter."

Lily glanced up at the sound of her name and realized a professor stood before her, reading from a piece of parchment in his hand. She was slightly surprised at how young and attractive he was; he wasn't at all like the old boring professors she had expected to meet at school. He stared at her with his steely-gray eyes and she felt nervous as she spoke. "Umm, hi…"

"I have your class schedule for you." He handed her a piece of paper and as she held it in her hands, words started to appear in emerald green ink, listing her classes.

"Thank you," she mumbled, keeping her eyes on her schedule.

"Do you have any questions or concerns about any of your classes?"

"No."

"All right…"

Lily looked up when she heard the hesitancy in his voice; it wasn't difficult for her to guess why he wasn't leaving.

"If you decide later that you have anything you'd like to discuss with me, my office will always be open to you."

"Thanks Professor." She looked down to her schedule again and heard him move on to Julianne.

A moment later Julianne and Lily were comparing their schedules and found that they had every class together, and then realized that it was likely all the first years would have classes together. This was not as pleasant a thought, because Lily had been hoping to escape from Cassie and Nicollet for at least a part of the day if she could.

"Don't you think we should go?" Julianne asked.

"Now?" Kenny overheard even though Julianne had been speaking to Lily. "But we're not done with breakfast!" She served herself a couple more sausage links.

"Speak for yourself." Julianne laughed at which point Lily joined in.

"Seriously, how can you still be hungry? You've eaten half the table!" Lily took another sip of her pumpkin juice and then stood.

"I'm always hungry!"

"You're going to be so sick later."

Kenny shrugged and shoved another bite into her mouth.

"Come on," Julianne tugged at the sleeve of Lily's robe. "Let her finish eating. I don't want to be late for first class, and we still have to find the classroom!"

Lily agreed and followed Julianne away from Kenny and the others still at the table, though quite a few of the students had started heading off for class.

"So, Transfiguration…" Lily read the first class from the schedule. "What do you think? Up?" She pointed to the wide staircase that led to all the higher floors.

"I guess."

The girls stood at the base of the stairway, staring up the steps in slight terror.

"You lost or something?"

"Oh, hey!" Lily turned to the boy who had come up behind them. Though she didn't particularly recognize him, the green trim of his robes told her he was an older Slytherin student. "Yea, actually we are lost! We're looking for the Transfiguration classroom. Could you point us in the right direction?"

He considered them for a moment, shrugged, and directed them to a classroom on the third floor. The girls hurried off to the classroom he had indicated, determined not to be late. When they found the classroom, the girls rushed in, but stopped quickly in the doorway as all heads turned to them. Lily felt her cheeks flush as she realized that every student in the classroom was a Gryffindor student—probably fifth or sixth years by the look of them.

"Ladies?" The girls looked up at the professor standing at the front of the classroom. Though clearly confused by their appearance in his classroom, he gave them a friendly smile. "Can I help you?"

"I'm so sorry…we were told this was the right classroom…" Lily started backing up to the doorway.

"This is a Gryffindor class," one of the students spoke up. "No snakes allowed."

"Yea. Be careful you don't stray too far from your cages…"

"Dungeons you mean."

There was a snicker throughout the students and Lily felt her heart beating faster.

"Quiet." The professor bellowed at his students. "Now ladies if you tell me where you're supposed to be, I can tell you how to get there."

"We're supposed to be in Transfiguration with Professor Hughes."

"Oh, you'd better run then. Professor Hughes doesn't tolerate tardiness. Fifth floor, third classroom on the left."

"Thank you!" The girls took his direction gratefully and fled from the classroom.

"I thought Gryffindors were supposed to be nice," Julianne observed as they hurried up two more flights of steps.

"They're nice to their own house I guess, and it's very clear that I am not one of them."

"Do you think this one's the right one?"

Instead of bursting in this time, the girls stopped outside the classroom they had been directed to this time. The door was open and they peered in curiously.

"Do you plan on joining us?"

The girls jumped at the sound of the professor's loud and commanding voice coming from inside the classroom. They stepped in quickly and recognized the deputy headmaster standing at the desk.

"Sorry we're late Professor," Lily apologized quickly. "We got lost."

"Nobody else seemed to have a problem finding the correct classroom. Ten points from Slytherin." Professor Hughes told them briskly. He motioned to a couple empty seats. "Please take a seat and remain after class to speak with me."

"Yes Sir."

The girls sat quickly in two empty seats in the back of the classroom and the Professor returned to his introductory lecture, while snickers rumbled through the Slytherin students as they turned to eye the girls in the back. With one scolding glance from the professor, the snickers subsided and the students returned to busily taking notes. They did nothing but take notes for the first day, which was a little disappointing to the students eager to start using magic, but Professor Hughes was firm about really learning fundamentals before putting them into practice. When class was dismissed, Lily and Julianne hung back as they had been instructed, but Leona tried to catch her friend's attention before filing out with the other Ravenclaw students.

"Can we meet some time?" Leona asked hopefully.

"Yes please!" Lily gave her friend a hug and promised to find her during their free period that afternoon, but she couldn't say anything more because Professor Hughes was waiting at the front of the classroom.

"I do not tolerate tardiness in my class."

"I know…" Lily replied meekly. "We didn't mean to be late, Professor, Sir, but we got the classrooms mixed up and…"

"I'm not interested in your excuses; they cannot make up for any errors you have made. Do you understand?"

"Yes Sir." The girls responded in unison.

"First days are very important. They can determine your habits for the rest of the semester."

"We won't be late again Sir," Lily assured him. "At least I know I won't be…" she glanced at Julianne who nodded her agreement.

"I hope that's true, but to show you how serious I am, I will see you both in detention this evening. Come to my office at seven." Professor Hughes started gathering up his lectures notes, indicating to the girls that their conversation was finished.

The girls left the classroom without another word to the professor and didn't dare to speak until they were a good distance down the hallway, at which point both girls stopped to catch their breath.

"I can't believe we have detention after one class!" Julianne sounded shocked and dismayed, but she also laughed as she said it.

"It's not funny!" Lily insisted. "It's horrible. That bloody git gave us directions to the wrong classroom on purpose. He knew who we were and wanted to make us late. I thought people were supposed to help the other members of their house."

"Maybe he didn't know…"

"He did it on purpose," Lily repeated. "He knew exactly who I was and made us lost on purpose."

"Well there's nothing we can do about that right now, so let's not waste thought on it, all right?" Julianne pulled her schedule from an inside pocket of her robe and read the next class. "History of Magic."

"Really?" Lily sighed. "I'm not looking forward to this class."

"You're not?"

"Not at all," Lily told her. "The same professor has been teaching for nearly a hundred years and he's never gotten any better the way I hear it."

"A hundred years?"

"He's a ghost."

"A ghost?" Julianne faked a shudder. "Ghosts totally creep me out. I don't like seeing them around the castle, even though I know they're completely friendly."

"I know what you mean." Lily lowered her voice as one of the house ghosts drifted past them through the corridor. When it was gone she looked at Julianne and smiled.

"Creepy." Julianne stared in the direction the ghost had gone and shuddered again.

"Should we ask someone where our classroom is, or try and find it ourselves this time?"

"I don't think asking did us much good," Julianne decided. "We can find it ourselves."

Lily had to grin at her friend's stubbornness, but obliged her whim to search out their classroom on their own. All they had to go off of was the abbreviated location next to the class title on their schedules, but they didn't know how to decipher it very well.

"I think this means it's on the fourth floor…" Julianne decided, pointing to the number '4' on the paper.

"Good assessment." Lily led the way down to the fourth floor where they found multiple corridors to choose from.

"Left?" Julianne suggested.

"Can't we ask someone?" Lily pleaded.

"Nope. We can find it on our own." She set off down the left-hand corridor and Lily followed quickly.

"Maybe the number four is referring to the classroom and not the floor it's on…" Lily mentioned.

"Yea, that could be…" Julianne paused halfway down the corridor when they hadn't yet encountered any classrooms.

"Fred!" Lily ran from her friend and towards her cousin whom she had spotted at the end of the corridor.

"Hello little-flower!" Fred greeted her with a hug that lifted her off the ground, and she clung to him tightly. "Everything okay?"

Lily smiled as he set her down and focused his eyes on her face, analyzing her expression carefully. "How do you always know when something's wrong with me?"

"It's my job to know." He tucked a piece of her long hair behind her ear and gave her a smile. "Now, want to tell me what's going on?"

Lily sighed. "You know exactly what's going on. You saw what happened last night, and you saw how James and everyone else reacted."

"I thought that perhaps things would have settled down since then."

"Really? You think things are going to settle down?" she laughed. "I thought you were supposed to be the practical one in the family."

"Have things not gotten better then?"

"Not at all. The Slytherins refuse to accept me as one of their house, which you know, I don't want to be so I don't really blame them, but then there's the other houses…my own family won't even talk to me anymore because I'm not a Gryffindor. I didn't realize that not being in the same house, meant not being in the same family anymore."

"I'm not ignoring you."

"You're different."

"Louis and Hugo aren't ignoring you either. I saw them talking to you this morning."

"Louis is my best friend."

"Right, and he doesn't care what house you're in."

"But I'm not with them! I don't even know what their class schedule is. We're supposed to be in classes together…"

"So, this panic thing you're doing isn't so much about the Slytherins not accepting you, or the Gryffindors ignoring you, as it is about you not being with Louis and Hugo. You just miss being with people you know."

Lily shrugged. "Is that such a horrible thing to want?"

"No, it makes perfect sense, but maybe you're just having a difficult time because it was so unexpected. We've been surrounded by family our whole lives, and suddenly you are forced into a very different situation with all these people you don't know and never expected to have to know…I can understand how it would be uncomfortable."

"It's not just uncomfortable. It's unbearable."

"It'll get easier," he promised her. "It's only been one night."

"It feels longer."

"Lily!" Julianne ran towards them, interrupting any further conversation. "I think I found it!"

Lily turned to her housemate, who was grinning victoriously. "Julianne, come meet my cousin."

"Another one," Julianne frowned. "How many do you have?"

"A lot," Fred answered. "I'm Fred."

Julianne smiled out of necessity, but like earlier, she didn't offer her hand.

"What class are you girls looking for?" Fred asked.

"History of Magic," Lily told him quickly.

"But I think I found it…" Julianne pointed back down the way she had come from.

Fred shook his head. "Unfortunately, it's not on this floor."

"It's not?" Julianne looked disappointed.

"No, it's on the first floor, in the West corridor, classroom 4."

"Thanks Fred!" Lily gave him another hug and then nudged Julianne towards the nearest staircase. "Let's not be late for another class."

The girls galloped down the steps, skillfully avoiding other students in their path, and found the classroom easily through Fred's directions.

"We're early." Julianne noticed as they entered the classroom, which so far was only slightly filled with students. "We could even sit in the front row if we wanted!"

"Front row?" Lily frowned. "Really? That's so…close to the front."

Julianne laughed and motioned to a couple seats a few rows back, which Lily agreed to and they sat down together as other students started filing into the classroom. Though everyone in this class had also been in their Transfiguration class, Lily had been too busy taking notes to take inventory of her housemates. Now she had full appreciation of how much they all seemed to hate her. The glares she was receiving was enough to make anyone cry, but fortunately for her own sake Lily didn't tend to indulge in tears.

"So I suppose you do have some sense of direction after all."

Lily turned towards Cassie who had just entered the classroom with Nicollet at her side, as always. She didn't feel that Cassie's comment deserved a response, so Lily turned around again and stayed quiet.

"Remember when I said I didn't believe anyone could actually dislike you?" Kenny started talking the moment she sat beside Lily.

"Yea?"

"Well I was clearly wrong!" She laughed, despite the fact that the situation was not at all funny. "They seriously hate you."

"Thanks for the update," Lily sighed. Suddenly she felt something hard jab into the back of her head, and she bent forward in unexpected pain. "Ouch!" she turned around and spotted the culprit—a tall girl with untamed eyebrows and thin lips. The way she smirked convinced Lily that she had purposefully been elbowed in the head.

"Oops." The girl's tone made Lily want to hit her back, but she fought the urge. "Sorry."

Though the tone was still sarcastic, Lily chose to ignore it, and halfway through the class when Lily discovered a chewed up piece of gum buried in her hair she tried to ignore that as well. Unfortunately, the extreme boredom of the class made it difficult for Lily to keep her mind off of the students around her. She could hear them whispering about her and laughing, and undoubtedly plotting more ways to make her miserable. The bell to end the class couldn't come soon enough and the moment she heard it, Lily had grabbed her books and fled from the classroom.

"Lily!" Julianne raced after her, but Lily was almost down the staircase before Julianne had even gotten her books collected. "Lily, wait up!" Julianne hesitated briefly when she realized her friend was not heading to the Great Hall, but was instead heading out through the front doors. "Umm, Lily?" She ran faster to catch up. "What about lunch?"

"I'm not hungry."

"Really?" Julianne was grateful when Lily slowed her pace to a brisk walk. "After all that learning, I'm starved!"

"You should go in and eat then," Lily told her. "I can't though. I can't go back in there and be with everyone right now." She started struggling with the glob of gum stuck in her hair. "I need to be alone."

"Oh…right…okay…" Julianne started backing up. "Then I'll see you for next class I guess. Don't forget, we've got double potions."

"With the Gryffindors. How could I forget?" Julianne returned inside and Lily walked all the way to the edge of the lake and then sat down in the grass, still working at the gum in her hair.


	7. Chapter 7: Options to Ponder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lily has to consider her future.

Chapter 7: Options to Ponder

"Hey Snake."

Lily didn't turn to acknowledge her brother. He was the last person she wanted to see at the moment, but she knew that wouldn't stop him from approaching her and inevitably making her life even worse at that moment.

"Are you ignoring me now?"

"Well, it seemed to be working so well for you," Lily retorted as James sat down beside her.

"Lil, you've got to get out of that house. You don't belong with them."

"I don't know where I belong, but the Hat put me in Slytherin for a reason, right?"

"The Hat was wrong," James insisted. "That's the only explanation."

"It doesn't have to be."

"I can't believe I'm hearing this!" James stood quickly. "You've always been the reasonable one, Lil. Albus is the obedient one, I'm the fun one, but you're the reasonable one!"

"No, I'm the independent one. That's what dad says. I think for myself. Maybe that's what the Hat saw in me…"

"The Hat was wrong," he repeated.

"James, please don't be that way," Lily stared up at him. "I don't have any friends. I need my family!"

"Whatever." He left, shaking his head.

"James!" Lily called after him, but he didn't turn back.

She sat alone for a few more minutes, once again working on the gum in her hair, but she eventually gave up, and decided to tie her hair up instead. The fluttering of wings drew her attention up to the sky and she spotted Arturo flying towards her. He settled on the grass beside her and lifted the letter he held in his beak. She took it and patted him endearingly on the head before he flew off towards the Owlery. She opened the letter from her parents eagerly and read through it twice to make sure she understood it fully.

_Lily, our Love,_

_We know how disappointed you must be not to be in Gryffindor with your brothers and cousins, but we hope you will be able to get past the disappointment and see this as an exciting opportunity. You do love trying new things—just think of this as a new adventure. We do realize, however, that this may not be something you are prepared to do, and so if it proves too difficult for you to endure, know that we will support you in coming home if that is what you choose. You can study at home, with us or with a tutor. The choice is yours, but we want you to consider your options carefully. Don't make a decision emotionally or rashly._

_We want you to know that we are very proud of you regardless of what you choose to do. We believe you would do well at school, in Slytherin or in any other house, but again it is your decision and we will support it completely. Write to us when you make up your mind and if you decide to come home we'll come and get you right away._

_All our love, Mum and Dad._

Lily folded the letter and stuffed it into an inside pocket of her robe. With the option of going home opened to her, Lily took a moment to think about it. Though having a new option should have made her less stressed with the whole situation, Lily only felt more confused. She had been looking forward to Hogwarts for so long, but now that she was here she was only thinking about going home, and she hated it.

Lily stayed down by the lake until it was time for her Potions class. She assumed finding the classroom would be easy since she knew it was down in the dungeons, but when she got downstairs, she found herself quickly lost in the labyrinth of underground corridors. She had almost started to panic when she accidentally stumbled across the correct corridor and found the door to the Potions classroom.

"Welcome, Miss Potter, please join us."

She tried to acknowledge her professor (and Head of house) with a smile, but the moment he said her name every head in the classroom turned toward her. Once again she could feel the judgment beginning, along with the whispers and snickers, and once again she tried to ignore it. This time it was harder though, because it wasn't just coming from the Slytherins, but from the Gryffindors as well.

As she took the seat that Julianne had saved for her, her eyes drifted over to the opposite side of the room where the other house sat. She spotted Louis sitting with Daniel, and Hugo sitting with a boy Lily hadn't yet met. Behind them there were two girls who were whispering behind their hands and ogling at Lily with clearly unpleasant feelings. The one who really caught her attention though was the girl who sat alone in the back row with long dark hair hanging partially across her face, shielding her bright blue eyes; Lily remembered her from the sorting, and she remembered Louis calling her "creepy," but Lily couldn't recall the girl's name. She was flipping through her textbook and not paying the least bit of attention to anyone else in the room; her indifference pleased Lily.

A tug on her hair pulled Lily's attention back to herself and she turned to see the girl who had elbowed her in the previous class.

"You've got something in your hair." The girl smirked.

"Looks like chewing gum."

Lily eyed the guy that spoke and detected a resemblance between him and the girl. "You wouldn't have any idea how it got there, would you?" Lily asked.

The guy grinned, nudged the girl, and they both started laughing. Lily turned away from them, just planning to ignore them, and anyone else who tried making her miserable, but they weren't going to make it easier for her.

"You know, that's in there pretty badly," the girl spoke up again. "You'll probably have to cut it out. I could do it for you, if you like?"

When Lily turned around again she realized the girl was holding up her wand. "Umm…no…no thank you…" she scooted her chair closer to Julianne. "I'll find a way to get it out on my own." Lily had a strong pride for her long hair. When she was seven, she had found an old photo of her mother from her school days at Hogwarts and at that time she had had long hair like Lily, though now it was cut above her shoulders. Lily had always been secretly pleased that she had inherited most of her mum's features, particularly her hair and she became determined from that day forth to grow it long. A loud crash made Lily and Julianne jump suddenly.

"Oops…" Cassie pretended to be shocked as she walked past Lily's desk and knocked all her books to the floor. Nicollet's giggling told Lily it wasn't an accident. The two girls took the seats in front of Lily and Julianne and continued giggling together as Lily jumped out of her seat to pick up her books.

"Here, let me…" Louis was out of his seat in an instant to help Lily collect her things.

"Thanks." Lily felt relieved to have even a brief moment with her cousin; he somehow pushed all the bad things out of her mind.

"All right, let's get started!" The professor called the attention to the front of the classroom and the students' chatter died down. "For the Gryffindors who do not know me, I am Professor Willoughby and the head of Slytherin House, but don't let that scare you. I intend to be equally vicious to both houses." He paused and there was a slight murmur throughout the classroom. When he spoke again, he was grinning and Lily was again struck by how friendly he seemed. "It is my goal to have you all thoroughly acquainted with potions' basics by the end of this year, and along with the exam, you will also be graded on a midterm project for which you will all be choosing one potion to work on independently and then turn a sample into me for assessment. So you can plan those at your leisure. It should be challenging, but nothing too advanced. If you're concerned, come talk to me."

After the formality of an introductory speech, Professor Willoughby started lecturing on a few of the most basic ingredients, which the students took notes on diligently, as he had warned them there would be surprise quizzes frequently throughout the term. When the bell rang to end class, Professor Willoughby held up his hand to keep everyone in their seats. He made them sit still and quiet for a few moments before dismissing them, and then the students rushed for the door, eager to escape from the confines of the dungeon classroom. Lily was one of the last to gather her books, but Julianne waited with her until she was ready to leave, and when she had finished she realized Louis and Hugo were waiting too.

"Lou, can we talk later?" Lily took her cousin's hand as they exited the classroom. "It's important."

"Of course!" He squeezed her hand three times as Hugo started ushering him off towards their next class, away from Lily and her fellow Slytherins. "Come find me during dinner!"

"I will." Lily waved to her cousins and followed Julianne into the dungeon labyrinth.

"How do you think we get back to the common room?"

"Umm…" Lily closed her eyes and pointed, earning a laugh from Julianne. Hearing her laugh made Lily smile and reminded her that she wasn't as alone as she felt. She had a friend—at least a potential friend. "Why are we going back there anyway?"

"It's our free period, remember?" Julianne explained. "I figured we could relax a bit before our final class."

"Right…" Lily shook her head. "The Ravenclaws have a free period now too and I promised my friend I'd look for her."

"Oh, okay…" Julianne started to walk off by herself.

"You can come with!" Lily told her. "I'm sure Leona would like to meet you."

"I don't think so," Julianne decided with hesitancy in her voice. "You should go on by yourself. She's your friend."

"I want you to meet her though. I've known Leona all my life. You'll adore her, I promise!"

"Yea, I don't know…"

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I just don't think your friends are going to be my friends too."

"Why not?"

"I'm a Slytherin…"

"Seriously?" Lily rolled her eyes. "Are you seriously going to try and pass off that excuse? You've been letting me ramble on today about how being a Slytherin will be problematic for the other houses, and you kept trying to convince me it wouldn't, and here you are with the exact same argument!"

"It's different for me."

"It isn't at all!"

"They don't know me. I'm a Slytherin first and foremost. You're a Potter. It's different. No one thinks you belong in Slytherin, but nobody even questions that I've been put there. It doesn't matter to them."

"That's because they don't know you. You have to at least give them a chance. Please!"

Julianne hesitated for a moment, but ultimately shook her head. "I'm sorry Lily."

"It's fine. I understand." Lily tried to give Julianne a smile, but didn't feel very cheery at the moment and couldn't even fake it. "I'll see you in class." She left Julianne in the dungeons and headed upstairs in search of Leona.

"Lily!" Leona was waiting at the base of the main staircase in the front hall, and she greeted Lily with an excited smile as they rushed to embrace each other.

"Let's go outside," Lily suggested. "It's so nice down by the lake!"

"Lorcan told me there's a giant octopus or squid or something in that lake and if we don't feed it, it will eat us!"

"It won't eat us!" Lily laughed. "James told me about the squid too, but it's supposedly friendly." They headed outside.

"So, tell me about your classes."

"My classes? Really. That's what you want to talk about?"

"Well yea! Have they been great? Mine have been great!"

"Leona, I don't want to talk about my classes."

Leona was quiet, and her bright round eyes were intensely serious. "I didn't think you'd want to talk about the other thing…"

"The Slytherin thing you mean?"

"Yea."

"I have to talk about it with someone. I'm going crazy. My brothers won't talk about it and I can't exactly talk to my roommates about this…"

"What about Louis?"

"I would love to talk to him, but we haven't been able to. We've both had classes all day."

"Talk to me then," Leona told her. "Tell me what's bothering you."

"You know what's bothering me. I was sorted into the worst house possible."

"It can't be as bad as you think. Isn't there anything about it you like?"

"It's not about liking it or not. The house has a reputation that can't be ignored. Everyone knows it."

"Reputation isn't everything."

"James won't even talk to me."

"James always has been a bit of an idiot."

Lily smiled at her friend, but didn't feel any cheerier about the situation. "I got an owl from my parents this morning. They told me I could come home if I wanted."

"And do you think you will?"

"I don't know. It wasn't something I had even considered, but now, I'm not sure."

"Perhaps you could enjoy learning at home."

"Do you really see me being content at home while the rest of my family is here at school?"

"Not really, no." They had made it to the edge of the lake and Leona sat first, patting the grass beside her, and Lily sat as well.

"Plus, what will everyone else say? Will they think I'm a coward or ashamed?"

"You have to make the decision based on what will be best for yourself, and not consider what everyone else will think."

"I know. You're right, but still…how can I not?" Lily picked at random blades of grass.

"Lily, I want you to know that personally I would be very sad if you were not here at school with me, but if you feel that going home is the right choice, then I think you should do that."

Lily was quiet as she processed Leona's advice. It went against everything she wanted to do, but she couldn't pretend that she didn't agree. _Maybe going home is the best thing to do._ She knew it would solve a lot of her problems, but it was almost too simple of a solution. Lily wasn't used to giving up on anything.

"Lily, maybe you should talk to a professor about this—the head of your house or the Headmistress. They can probably offer you much better advice than I can," Leona suggested after a moment of her friend's silence.

Lily shook her head quickly. "I couldn't do that. Mum and dad have told me about Professor McGonagall—she wouldn't understand my conflict. She wants all houses to be treated equal, and she has a lot of faith in the Sorting Hat. She wouldn't appreciate it if I told her I was thinking of leaving. And it wouldn't feel right talking to Professor Willoughby about this. I don't want to offend him by telling him that I don't want to be in his house. He's actually sort of nice."

"Really?"

"Yea, I mean, he hasn't given me any reason to think otherwise. He's friendly and he smiles a lot."

"Let's say for one second that you didn't have any other options…" Leona decided suddenly. "If your parents hadn't offered to let you come home, and being re-sorted wasn't an option, which I don't think it is anyway, and you knew you absolutely had to stay in Slytherin…" she paused.

"Yea?"

"Well, don't you think it would be possible?"

"Possible? To spend my seven years in Slytherin, you mean?"

Leona nodded.

"I don't…" Lily hesitated. "No. I don't think it would be."

"Why not though? Really? Why not? You just said that the head of your house is nice. Isn't it possible that some of the students may be just as nice?"

Lily didn't answer. As much as she appreciated Leona's friendship, there were time when she resented her uncanny wisdom and advice. She let out a deep sigh and stretched out on her back, trying to make herself comfortable, but her conflicted feelings made even physical comfort impossible.

"I've got to go, Lily. Class starts in twenty minutes and I need to run up to my room first."

"Okay."

"Are you going to be all right?"

"Aren't I always?" Lily tried to put on a smile for her friend, but Leona didn't look convinced.

"We can talk again after class if you like."

"Thanks, but you've given me your opinion, and you're right. This is a decision I should make by myself. After class I'm going to figure out what I want to do. I won't be able to sleep until I have a decision."

"All right. You know where to find me if you need me."

"Thanks!" Lily didn't move from her relaxed position as Leona stood and headed back to the castle.

"Potter!"

Lily recognized the voice from class earlier and was instantly on the defensive. She stood and turned to face her enemies—she had decided they were enemies from the second they put chewing gum in her hair.

"We've been looking for you."

Lily's eyes shifted between the guy and the girl, though the girl was speaking. Her thin lips were stretched wide in a menacing grin, and her brown eyes glimmered with clearly evil intentions.

"Do you want something?" Lily refused to be bullied. She had grown up with two older brothers and knew how to handle herself, though she had been hoping to avoid any confrontations like this with her housemates on the first day of classes.

"Yea, we want you," she smirked.

"We want you gone, she means." The guy spoke up suddenly and Lily's eyes darted to evaluate him. He was a few inches taller than she was and his muscular frame was evident even through his uniform white shirt and sweater.

"I have just as much right to be here as anyone else," Lily retorted boldly.

"You don't either. You're not a Slytherin."

"I am though," she insisted. "Perhaps you weren't listening when I was sorted, but this is supposedly where I belong. There is no need for you to be such a pain about it."

"A pain?" they both echoed.

"Honey, you don't know what 'pain' is." The girl smiled again, though Lily did not feel at all comforted by the usually friendly gesture. "You will though. Just give it time."

Lily wanted to argue with them. She wanted to scream or hurt them, but she could still hear her father's lectures on good behavior ringing in her ears, and so she restrained herself. Instead of letting her anger get the better of her, she took a step to the side and walked around the two, heading back towards the castle and leaving them to scowl at her retreating figure.

Once back in the castle, she realized she had lost more time in her thoughts than she had realized and now only had ten minutes to find the Charms classroom. Instead of wandering around aimlessly, Lily decided to ask for directions. She was relieved when she spotted Louis's newest friend rounding the corner ahead of her.

"Daniel!" she called out to stop him.

He looked back when she called and waited for her to catch up.

"Blimey! You look ready to kill!"

Lily took a deep breath to calm herself. She hadn't realized how much her brief conversation with the two bullies had ruffled her. "I'm all right," she assured him. "A bit tense is all. You might've noticed there are one or two people here who don't quite care for me."

"Really? I couldn't imagine why."

"I can't tell if you're being sarcastic or flattering," Lily admitted.

He smiled. "Did you stop me for something particular?"

"I did actually. I was hoping you could give me directions."

"Oh."

She thought his smile actually faltered a bit, but decided she must have imagined it.

"You wouldn't know where the Charms classroom is, would you?"

"You're in luck actually. I've just come from there." He pointed down the main corridor as he spoke. "Up to the second floor, turn right and it's at the end of the hall."

"Oh, brilliant!" She beamed. "Thanks so much!"

"Anytime."

Lily waved over her shoulder as she rushed off down the hall, leaving Daniel alone to watch her leave. She didn't look back, and she didn't notice his curious and adoring eyes following her. She followed his directions and found the classroom without any problems actually arriving five minutes early.

Since she had beaten Julianne there, Lily chose a seat in the middle of the classroom and put her books in front of the spot next to her to save it for Julianne. Before she arrived, many of the other Slytherin first years had started filing in and finding seats around the room; among them, naturally, was Cassie and Nicollet, and the two who had confronted her outside a moment ago. She unconsciously slipped down a little into her chair, wishing she could hide from them.

"Hullo!"

Lily looked up gratefully as Julianne slipped into the seat beside her.

"Did you have a nice break?"

"Not at all," Lily answered truthfully. "I hope yours was better."

"Oh much, I'm sure," Julianne sighed and shook her head. "I really do wish you'd try and cheer up. You're missing the fun of the first day."

"Fun? I haven't had any fun."

"That's just it though. You should be having a smashing time. Haven't you waited all your life for this day to come?"

"Not really."

Julianne looked doubtful.

"All right, so I might've been a bit eager, but it's not turning out at all how it was supposed to."

"Maybe if you tried harder…"

"Julianne, you don't know what you're saying. Do you want to know how I spent my break?" Lily didn't give her time to respond. "First I debated with one of my best friends over whether or not I would be leaving school to go and take lessons at home, and then I nearly had a fight with those two bullies over there." She acknowledged the boy and girl with a very slight nod of her head. She didn't want to draw any unnecessary attention to herself. "I bet if I'd given them half the chance they would have knocked me down. Or worse."

Julianne analyzed the bullies in question and turned back to Lily with a scowl. "They do look rather horrid. What's their story?"

"I haven't a clue, but I know they don't fancy me much."

"Let's find out, shall we?" Julianne twisted around in her seat to talk to Kenny. "Oy, what do you know about Blondie and her bodyguard?"

Kenny glanced in the direction Julianne's eyes shifted. "You must mean Geoff and Sylvie. Their twins."

"Twins?" Lily rolled her eyes. "Well that explains the double assault."

"Yea, they're actually second years I hear, but they didn't pass some of their first exams and have to retake them. I don't know them well though," Kenny admitted. "Why the curiosity?"

"They're a bit brutish, don't you think?" Julianne spoke in a whisper so they wouldn't overhear from across the room.

Kenny laughed. "Brutish? Really?" Her dark-brown eyes shifted quickly towards the two in question. "I don't know. I think Geoff's a bit dishy."

Lily tried to mask her surprise at Kenny's confession, but in order to succeed she had to look away to hide her expression.

"Good afternoon class!"

Lily heard the professor greeting the room with a cheery voice, but she was distracted by whispers form the students at the same time.

"So, she's the Potter?" Lily didn't recognize the voice, but she could tell it came from behind her, and she thought it might be the guy she had briefly noticed sitting next to Kenny.

"Yea, that's her," Kenny responded.

"Is it true she's a nutter?"

"Not at all!" Kenny laughed. "Who'd you hear that from?"

"Geoff."

Lily had heard enough. She tuned the whispers out and focused forward. She was surprised by how tiny the professor was; she wasn't much taller than the students. It was the slightly graying hair, which was tied back in a loose bun, and the many wrinkles circling her soft brown eyes that indicated her maturity. Lily hadn't noticed this professor at the opening meal the night before, but she hadn't noticed much of anything, so it wasn't surprising. Judging by the dainty yellow badgers embroidered around the hem and cuffs of her black robes, Lily guessed she was the head of Hufflepuff.

"Hey, I missed her name…" Lily whispered to Julianne. "Who is she?"

"Professor Pillar," Julianne whispered back.

Professor Pillar beamed at the class with one of the most warm-hearted smiles Lily had ever seen. Even more appealing was the demure way she shuffled around her desk, flicking her short flimsy want with a loose wrist at random objects that then fluttered into the air with graceful ease.

"We have an exciting year ahead of us," she spoke as she walked. When she stopped walking and flicked her wand once more all the objects from her desk floated perfectly back into place. "And I am sure you all are just as excited as I am for the things you'll be learning…"

Lily noticed a few bored yawns and even some unnecessary snickering from the students. She couldn't deny that she also felt an urge to giggle a bit at Professor Pillar's extraordinarily optimistic sweetness, but she fought it out of respect.

"Today, however, we are going to start with a few simpler and less exciting things. Wands away please."

There was a dissatisfied grumble as everyone returned their wants to their bags or pockets; only a couple students stubbornly kept their wands on their desks within hands reach.

"We are going to spend today focusing on pronunciation," she explained. "Pronunciation is essential to any good spell work. Sometimes a simple charm can lead to disastrous results because of some simple mispronunciation. So, let's make sure we don't make any of those mistakes, all right?"

No one responded. Pronunciation was not exactly the exciting first day of class that the students had been hoping for, but then again the whole day had been rather disappointing on the excitement scale.

The day passed just as she said it would—simply. Professor Pillar recited different words and had the students repeat them as a group. Every once in a while she would pick on an individual student who wasn't getting the pronunciation completely. By the end of class, everyone was too tired of talking to talk amongst themselves anymore, and they filed out of the classroom mostly in silence.

"We've got a little time before dinner. What are you going to do?" Julianne kept pace with Lily as she hurried from the classroom.

"Hopefully avoid the two of them." Lily let her eyes indicate the twins who were shoving their way through the crowd of students in their hurry to leave class.

"Should we go to the library and work on homework until dinner?" Julianne suggested.

"Homework? Really?" Lily shook her head. "I'm not really thinking about homework right now."

"What are you thinking about?"

Lily didn't answer. Leona had advised her to make the decision on her own, and that was exactly what she planned to do. "I'll catch up to you later, okay? I've got some stuff to do."

"What sort of stuff?"

"Just stuff. It's personal."

Julianne stopped asking questions. "I'll see you later then?"

"Yea, later." Lily scampered off from the throng of students, desperate for a moment alone where she could seriously consider her options. She knew she was supposed to be meeting Louis before dinner, but for the first time she couldn't face even him right now.


	8. Choices to Make

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lily is faced with a choice.

Chapter 8: Choices to Make

She sought refuge outside again, by the lake. The sun was still shining, but she knew it would be setting soon, and she looked forward to the darkness. It meant the end of the first day—the horrible day. She needed it to be over. At the same time though, she wasn't ready for the next day to start either. She stretched out in the grass, making herself comfortable for a long time of silent contemplation. She made a mental list of pros and cons for staying at school or going home, but no matter how many different lists she made, she kept coming up with the same points, and they always balanced out.

She spotted an owl flying in the distance, heading directly towards her and she tried to imagine which relative was writing to her now. The large bird drifted in slowly and glided down to land on the grass beside Lily.

"Gryff." Lily recognized the spotted owl that belonged to Uncle Ron and let out a sigh. "This should be good." She took the letter from Gryff and stroked his feathers briefly before sending him on his way again. He flew up into the sky and quickly out of sight, while Lily started to open the letter, a little anxious about what it would say.

_Lily, your aunt Hermione and I know what's happened, and we are so sorry about how things turned out. We know how much you have been looking forward to starting school. We can understand how sad you must be about having to leave, but we want you to know that we support you and believe you are making the right decision. You will still get to see everyone on holidays and your aunt is more than willing to give you lessons during her off hours from work, if you want. School really wasn't all that fun anyway Lil. You won't be missing much, honestly. I know your parents are both very busy with work, so if you would like me to come and pick you up at school, let me know and I will be there. Love, Uncle Ron_

Lily crumpled up the letter and dropped it on the grass. It upset her in a way she hadn't expected and only complicated her situation. Uncle Ron clearly expected she would choose to go home, as though it weren't even an issue, and according to the letter it sounded like her Aunt Hermione felt the same way. Before Lily had a chance to ponder her uncle's letter too much, she saw another owl soaring towards her. This one was much smaller and landed gracefully on her knees.

"Hey you," Lily ruffled the light gray feathers of her Uncle George's owl, Mischief. "I've got to say, I'm a little surprised to see you here. I didn't know so many people would be so concerned about what I choose to do. I mean, I knew being in Slytherin would be an issue, but still…"

Mischief shook his feathers impatiently and Lily took the letter from him and let him peck endearingly at her fingers before he flew off. Lily wasted no time opening the letter.

_My Little Lily,_

_I've heard the news about Slytherin, and I've heard the rumor that you're giving up and going home. I've got to say, I'm a little disappointed. I understand how confusing it must be for you to not be in Gryffindor with your family, but that doesn't mean you're not one of us. It just means the Hat saw something in you that you never saw in yourself—none of us did. It's not necessarily a bad thing. Despite all the tension between Gryffindor and Slytherin—and believe me I know about the tension—but there can still be good in them. You, I believe, are going to be the perfect example of that. Slytherins are known for their pride Little Lily. We all know you are the proudest person in our family. Make something good of your pride. Show your family and the whole school what it means to be a Potter in Slytherin. Write me anytime._

_Love, your favorite Uncle_

Lily folded Uncle George's letter and placed it on the grass beside the one from Uncle Ron. She was surprised by Uncle George's reaction. She had heard stories about his time at school, and all the conflict between him and students in Slytherins; Uncle George was the last person she would have expected to encourage her to stay at school and persevere.

"Lil!"

She sat up when she heard his voice. "Hey Louis."

"I thought we were going to meet in the Hall."

"I needed some time alone."

"Alone?" He sat beside her. "Without me?"

Lily smiled at the confusion in his question. "Nothing personal Lou, you know that. I have a lot on my mind right now and thought it would be easiest to sort out alone."

"Talk to me, please!"

"What would you say if I told you I was leaving Hogwarts and going to study at home?"

"You're having a laugh."

"I'm not. I'm being serious. My parents have given me permission to come home, and I'm not so sure it's the worst idea."

"Lil, you can't honestly be thinking about leaving me!"

She felt too sad to respond. Louis didn't understand the difficulties she would face if she stayed in Slytherin, but at the same time, she couldn't imagine not being with him for the next seven years. Still, she didn't think she was strong enough to stay, despite the confidence her Uncle George had in her.

"I don't know what I'm thinking right now."

"Fine." Louis stood, suddenly glaring at his cousin. "Don't talk to me about it. Let me know what _you_ decide." He walked away quickly, and she desperately wanted to follow him, but couldn't make herself move.

The sun had set, and the first twinkling stars of the night had started to emerge before Lily stirred from her position. As she stood and stretched her stiff and aching limbs, Lily realized how long she had been there. She knew she had missed dinner, which was the second meal that day, and yet she didn't feel at all hungry. Her stomach was in turmoil along with her mind, and she doubted she would be able to eat even if she tried. She walked back to the castle slowly, wishing she could stay outside and avoid making a decision forever, but she was starting to shiver from the crisp night breeze. Ducking under the large arched back entrance into the castle in a hurry, she nearly collided with another student.

"Oy! Watch where you're going you twit!"

Lily stumbled briefly from the unexpected contact and mumbled an instinctive apology to the other student. When she had caught her balance and glanced up, however, she glared and changed her attitude. "Oh, it's you."

The older, and much taller, boy glared down at her. "You talking to me?"

"Yes, I'm talking to you. Earlier today I asked you the location of a class, and you purposefully gave me wrong directions, which made me late and got me detention…" Lily gasped as she said this, remembering for the first time that she was supposed to be in Professor Hughes' office at seven o'clock. "What time is it?"

He frowned at her sudden switch in conversation. "Don't know."

Without another word, she ran away from him, and though he shouted something rude after her, she didn't turn around. She was determined not to be late for detention.

At the door to Professor Hughes' office, she took a moment to recompose herself before knocking.

"Enter."

She opened the door and peeked her head into the office. Professor Hughes was sitting at his desk, intently focused on a few different books at once. He didn't lift his head until she spoke.

"Umm, hi…"

"Miss Potter," he sounded surprised.

"Am I late?" She reconsidered. "Or early?"

"A bit early, yes, but it's fine. Please have a seat. Miss Westerly should be here soon."

Lily lingered longer in the doorway, not wanting to go into his office at all, but especially not alone. She didn't think this detention was fair, and she wasn't even sure if she was going to be staying at Hogwarts in the first place, so it felt even more unnecessary.

"Miss Potter?"

She stepped into the office and took the chair that he pointed out to her.

He analyzed her face briefly and then returned his gaze to his books. "Is there something on your mind? You seem distracted."

Lily smirked. She thought he seemed like the distracted one. "I have a lot on my mind."

"I'm sure you do. First days can feel quite overwhelming."

"Yea, I suppose that's it." Her voice wasn't as convincing as she would have like it to be, and it was enough to distract Professor Hughes again.

He looked up and contemplated her expression again. "Miss Potter, I do not tolerate disorder in my classroom on any scale, but since it is the first day, I am willing to overlook your tardiness this once. I expect I can count on you not to let it happen again."

"Of course not. I mean, of course…" Lily nodded. "It will never happen again, Sir."

"All right, then you are dismissed. If you see Miss Westerly, tell her she is as well."

"Thank you Professor."

He nodded curtly and once again turned to his books, which Lily took as her sign to leave and she did so quickly. As she left his office, all she could think of was making sure she would never be late to his class again; she made a mental promise to herself to never do anything to get on his bad side. Halfway down the main staircase she stopped and questioned herself.

_Why am I planning ahead when I'm not even sure if I'm staying?_

Too frustrated to think about it, Lily tried to block all thoughts from her mind as she finished the descent to the Slytherin common room. In her effort to make her way through the dungeon labyrinth, Lily found herself hopelessly lost. She wandered aimlessly, hoping to see something familiar, but all the walls were the same—the same dull gray stone and flickering torches.

"This is ridiculous!" Lily stopped walking. She untied her hair and started to run her fingers through it, as she was prone to do when stressed, but her fingers caught on the mess of gum she had almost forgotten about. Her eyes stung with the need for tears. It was an unusual urge for her, and she didn't like it, so she forced them away.

"Miss Potter?"

She turned quickly to face her professor, and felt suddenly intimidated in his presence. "Hi…"

"I hope I didn't startle you."

"No, you didn't." Her hand was still in her hair, and her fingers had now gotten completely tangled in the sticky mess.

"What do you have going on there?"

"Umm…chewing gum actually."

"Chewing gum? In your hair? That doesn't sound pleasant."

"It isn't, and I've been trying all day to get it out, but supposedly the only truly successful way to do that is by cutting it, and I don't fancy that option at all."

Professor Willoughby smiled at her—his charming smile—and motioned for her to follow him. "I think I can help."

"Really?" She followed him eagerly to his office, which was only around the corner from where she had been wandering.

He led her in and she was instantly struck by the contrast to Professor Hughes' perfectly simple and ordered office. The walls of Professor Willoughby's office were cluttered with bookshelves and what looked like newspaper clippings. It was surprisingly well lit, with an excess of candles scattered around the room—suspended from the ceiling and squeezed between books, some with wax spilling over the shelves and onto the floor in small, dark puddles.

"Please, have a seat." He indicated the over-stuffed green velvet armchair in front of the desk.

"Thank you." Lily had to clean a few books off the chair, but then she took the seat and continued perusing the room with her eyes.

Professor Willoughby stood beside her and started investigating the mess in her hair, carefully pulling strands apart with his fingers. He gave a few contemplative grunts and sighs, while turning her head repeatedly for better viewing. Finally he withdrew his wand from a pocket in his long deep green robes and held it above her head.

"Now, don't move. I don't want to accidentally take off your head."

"Is that a risk?" Lily asked quickly.

He shrugged and then winked, but she wasn't completely settled by his response.

Clearing his throat loudly, he worked his wand slowly over the large sticky mass while speaking slowly and repeatedly: "Solvosio."

Lily sat still, waiting, for almost a full minute, but finally he stopped waving his wand over her head and put it away.

"There."

"Is it gone?" Lily asked hopefully.

"Of course."

Lily's fingers felt her hair eagerly and she smiled. "Brilliant. Really. Thank you!"

Professor Willoughby shrugged again, as though it weren't a big deal, and he moved to the other side of the desk to take his own chair. "Miss Potter, do you mind if I ask you how the chewing gum found its way into your hair?"

"I wish you wouldn't," she answered truthfully.

Professor Willoughby looked a bit surprised by her blunt response. "I won't pretend I can understand what you must be going through right now Miss Potter. This day must have been exceptionally difficult for you. There has been a lot of talk amongst the professors, and I can imagine it wasn't any quieter amongst the students."

Lily kept her eyes focused on her lap.

"I also won't lie to you and say it will get easier. To be honest, I'm quite certain it will only become more difficult as time goes on. This being said, I would like to believe that as a Slytherin, you will have the courage to persevere."

Lily sighed. "Who told you I was thinking of leaving?"

"Professor McGonagall."

"I didn't realize she knew, but of course my parents would have told her." She was quiet for a moment and he didn't try to make her talk. "You have to understand Professor…it's nothing against your house personally…but it's not where I expected to be. It's not where I belong."

"It's not where you belong, or it's not where you expected to be?"

She frowned.

"Sometimes life takes us places we don't expect to be, and they turn out to be exactly where we belong. The question is whether or not you are willing to find out if destiny has a better plan for your life than you do." He stood and motioned for her to do the same. "My door is open to you any time, Miss Potter."

"Thank you Professor." Lily started to leave and then turned back to him. "Umm, Professor, can you direct me back to the common room?"

He smiled. "Yes, these tunnels can be a bit confusing." He walked her out of the office and pointed to the right. "Take this way and turn left, then right at the next opening and you'll find the correct corridor."

Lily smiled gratefully and hurried off in the way he had directed. She found the appropriate tunnel and eventually the correct space on the blank wall without problem, but when she arrived, she realized she had forgotten the password. She tried mumbling a few Latin phrases that she knew from her early education, but nothing was the one she had heard the night before.

"Perfect." She readjusted the strap of her book bag and started pacing. "This is just perfect—the perfect end to the perfect day."

"Lost?"

Lily did not want to turn around when she heard the voice behind her, even though she did not know who it was; she was certain it wouldn't be someone she wanted to talk to. She stopped walking, but kept her back to him.

"Deaf?"

"Can't you speak in full sentences?" She rolled her eyes and turned around. When she saw who she was talking to she suddenly froze, for some reason unable to find words.

"And now you're mute. Brilliant." Scorpius Malfoy leaned against the stone wall casually, his arms folded across his chest.

She narrowed her eyes at him, suddenly finding her courage. "Do you want something?"

"No, the question is, do you want something? This is where I belong. What's your excuse?"

"I don't need an excuse. I belong here too."

Scorpius eyed her curiously, but didn't argue. He turned to the wall and spoke the password: "Vinco vici victum." The wall opened and he turned back to Lily. "Are you coming then?"

Lily hesitated momentarily and then nodded and stepped through the archway in front of Scorpius. Inside the common room she turned to thank him for the password, but he had already started across the large room towards the corridor leading to the boys' dorms. When she realized she was now standing utterly alone inside the strange dungeon room for the first time, she felt an urge to run back out; at least last night she had been with Julianne. There were a few people gathered in front of the fire, and some others sitting at various desks around the spacious room, and Lily felt like every single one of them was looking at her.

 _This is ridiculous_ , she thought. _I belong here. This is my house too. The hat put me here. I have just as much right to be here as anyone!_ Yet still, she felt her body starting to tremble under the glares she was receiving.

"What are you looking at?" Lily snapped at the collective group and marched past all the stares towards the girls' corridor. It was only when she approached her bedroom that she realized how carefully she had been avoiding it all day. Even now she halted in the doorway, not fully willing to enter the room.

"Lily!" Julianne leapt off her bed and crossed to the door. "Where have you been?"

"I lost track of time."

"Clearly. You missed dinner completely, and you almost missed our detention with Professor Hughes."

"I've just come from Professor Hughes' office and he has dismissed us from detention, as long as we promise never to be late again."

"Really?" Julianne grinned. "Brilliant. We've already got loads of homework to start on tonight."

"Yea…" Lily took a minute to realize that she hadn't paid enough attention in all her classes to know what her homework was. "Julianne, can I ask you something?"

Julianne was already busily sorting through her books for the necessary ones to start homework, but when Lily spoke she looked up anxiously. "Of course."

Lily closed the bedroom door and moved over to sit on her bed. "How do you think your parents—or perhaps siblings or friends—how would they have reacted if you had been sorted into a different house? Hufflepuff, for instance."

"Not at all well, I imagine. My mother's family has been Slytherin for ages. My father's side all comes from Durmstrang, which is practically an entire school of Slytherins."

"Would that have changed your feelings about school?" Lily asked. "Would you have wanted to leave?"

Julianne sat on her bed across from Lily and pondered the question seriously. "It's difficult to say. I truly don't think I would mind Hufflepuff. The house doesn't matter much to me, but my family…" She shrugged. "It's impossible for me to say what I would or wouldn't do, unless I actually were in that situation. My imagination's not quite good enough for that."

Lily nodded. "Thanks."

"Did I help at all?"

Lily nodded. "Sure. I think I already knew my answer, but thanks for your advice anyway."

"I didn't realize I'd given any." Julianne grinned and started giggling. "Glad I could help." She kept laughing as she hopped off the bed and returned to gathering her schoolbooks. "Want to work together?" She held up the book for transfiguration. "Professor Hughes has already set an essay, remember? It's due next class."

Lily vaguely remembered something about an essay, so she nodded.

"Smashing. Shall we then?" Julianne nodded towards the door, clearly intending to return to the common room to study.

Lily couldn't bring herself to leave the bedroom. She had found a brief sense of security and relief there, away from everyone else, and to leave now only made her anxious again. While Julianne headed towards the door, Lily hung back.

"Actually. I'm zonked. I think I'll work on the essay tomorrow."

"Really?" Julianne looked surprised and disappointed. "It's still early."

"It's been a long day."

Julianne shrugged. "All right then. I'll see you in a while."

Lily waved to Julianne as she left and let out a deep breath as she realized she was alone again, which was all she wanted at the moment. She removed her uniform robe and stretched out on her bed. A moment later she heard a 'meow' and felt tiny nails scratching at her stocking-covered legs.

"Hiya Styx." She leaned forward to lift her kitten onto the bed. "What have you been up to all day? Hopefully you've been staying out of trouble." Styx purred in response to her gentle stroking and rubbed his tiny head against her chin. "If it was your choice, Styx, what would you do? Would you stay here where everyone hated you or go home to your mummy and daddy?" Styx meowed again. "I thought you'd say that." Lily smiled at her beloved pet and snuggled him close as she stretched out again on the bed. "I don't know what I'd do without you, Styx."

The door burst open suddenly.

"Hiya Lily!" Kenny greeted enthusiastically. "I didn't see you at dinner. Weren't you hungry?"

Lily didn't move from her position on the bed. "Not really."

"That's a shame. It was bloody delicious!"

"I'm glad you enjoyed it."

"What did you think of classes today?" Kenny continued chatting, without noticing Lily's disinterested participation.

"They were fine."

"And the professors? Wasn't Professor Hughes beastly? Can you believe we have homework already?" She moved into the closet to change, but kept talking, simply speaking louder so Lily could hear. "Professor Pillar seems a bit potty, if you ask me, but I'm thrilled that we seem to have gotten the best professor as the head of our house."

Lily had to agree with her on this point at least. She felt certain she would be forever indebted to Professor Willoughby for saving her hair.

Kenny returned from the closet and pounced on Lily's bed. "So, your brother plays Quidditch for Gryffindor, right?"

"That's right," Lily readjusted her position, to give Kenny more space. "Most of my family plays. My brother plays Keeper, and my cousins Dominique and Roxanne are Chasers."

Her face lit up. "That's what I'll be!"

"Chaser?"

Kenny nodded.

"You mean that's what you'll be trying out for."

"No. I mean that's what I'll be. I'm going to be on the team." She laughed as she slid off the bed and skipped out of the room.

Even though it wasn't even nine o'clock yet, Lily decided to go to sleep. She decided it would be an easy way for her to block out anyone else that might try and speak to her that night.


	9. Decisions at Dawn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lily makes a decision.

Chapter 9: Decisions at Dawn

Lily awoke with Styx's rough tongue licking her cheek, early the next morning. It was then that she realized she had fallen asleep before any of her roommates had returned to the room. The room was dark, as she would expect for being in the dungeon, but there was subtle light coming from a large, but dimmed candelabra hanging from the center of the room, which Lily had not noticed the day before. She saw that the other four girls had all drawn the curtains down around their bed, which would block the light completely. She slipped from bed as quietly as possible and went to the closet to dress in her uniform.

Once she was dressed and had collected her book bag from where she had left it the previous day, Lily once again snuck out of the dorm before any of her roommates were awake. She tiptoed the short distance down the hallway to the common room, half expecting it to already be full of other students who chose to wake early, like herself. So, she was surprised to find the entire common room empty. The unexpected solitude made her stop. Instead of leaving the dungeons as she had planned, in order to seek somewhere quiet to be by herself that morning, Lily took advantage of the empty common room. She eagerly made herself comfortable on the couch in front of the already roaring fireplace deciding now would be a good time to catch up on some of the reading she had neglected the night before.

The warmth of the fire felt comforting, and Lily found herself melting into a state of contentment as she sat there with her history book propped open on her knees. She found it surprisingly easy to concentrate on her reading; not even her thoughts distracted her. Sitting there on the couch, in front of the fire, in the Slytherin common room, did not feel at all odd somehow. She felt relaxed and confident—she didn't feel out of place. Maybe it was the fact that she was able to enjoy the room without the stares and whispers from other students or the pressure of having to justify her presence in a place where nobody wanted her, but for whatever reason, Lily felt that at that moment she could truly belong there. Taking a momentary break from her reading, she looked around the room and let her imagination form images in her mind. She could imagine many nights sitting on the couch with Julianne, working on different assignments together, laughing about a joke they had heard from an older student, complaining about a difficult class, or gushing about a particularly dishy boy, while Kenny tried to distract them with the latest maneuver she had learned in Quidditch practice. When Lily realized she had already started mentally planning ahead with people she was considering 'friends,' she smiled. It felt right.

"You again?"

Her peace was abruptly disrupted, and she had to shake herself out of her daydream to look up and recognize the intruder.

"You again," she repeated his blunt greeting.

"Hullo."

Lily was more than a little surprised when Scorpius Malfoy approached her and took a seat in one of the chairs beside the couch.

"Hi…" she watched him with a wary eye, but after the greeting, he seemed content to ignore her presence completely. She tried to return her focus to her studies, as he also started to read, but it wasn't as easy to feel comfortable when someone else was sitting there; especially someone whom she knew would be trouble in her future. The Malfoys were perhaps the main reason Lily's family had such disdain for the Slytherin house, and she knew that being a part of _their_ house would be one of the issues her family would never be able to overlook.

Lily was no longer able to focus on her studies, so she slipped her book back into her bag and stood.

"Leaving already?" Scorpius spoke up suddenly. "Have I scared you off?"

When Lily looked at him she saw he was smirking. She frowned and shook her head. "I have somewhere else to be."

"Really?" He lifted an eyebrow. "Half the school is still asleep. Breakfast doesn't even start for another half an hour. What could you possibly have to do this early?"

"That's my business."

"Bit narky, aren't you?"

Lily scowled sharply and turned away from him, leaving without another word.

Leaving the dungeons quickly, Lily once again sought comfort outside. Though, when she had stepped out of the castle and out onto the spacious lawns, she realized that Scorpius hadn't been deceiving her about the early hour; the sun was only just beginning to peek above the horizon. She hugged her loose robe tightly to herself, wishing she hadn't left the warmth of the common room's fire, but she still boldly crossed to the edge of the lake to enjoy the silence. Though her silence was again interrupted too soon.

She heard the feet shuffling through the long grass, but she didn't turn around until she could feel someone standing directly behind her. She turned slowly and looked up at a guy she didn't recognize. He had dark hair and honey-brown eyes and was staring down at her contemplatively.

"Can I help you?" Lily spoke up quickly. She didn't like the way he was looking at her.

"You're her, aren't you? The Potter girl that everyone's fussing about."

"Well done stating what's blatant." Lily sighed and looked away from him.

Instead of leaving, as she had hoped, he sat next to her. "I'm Finn."

Lily looked at him curiously. "Why are you talking to me?"

He frowned. "You know I heard you were a bit shirty, but I decided to find out for myself."

"Shirty?" Lily gasped. "Who called me shirty?"

"Geoff Rushton, Payne Trotter, and Scorpius Malfoy."

"Malfoy?" She suddenly fumed. "As if he has the right to talk. He's been nothing but rude to me!"

Finn shrugged. "I'm just repeating what I heard, and what I am observing."

Lily took a few breaths to calm herself before responding. "I didn't mean to snap at you. I was simply curious about why you're speaking to me. Nobody else seems to be so inclined."

He nodded when he understood her meaning. "They're not sure what to do with you yet."

"And you?"

"You're a Slytherin, aren't you?"

Lily was surprised at how Finn was treating her. Other than Julianne, he was the first Slytherin to not treat her like she was some sort of infectious disease.

"I'm sorry," he started to stand. "You probably didn't come all the way out here in the cold and early morning in order to be bothered by a stranger. I'm sure you wanted to be alone…"

"No." She spoke without realizing she was going to. "I mean…stay if you want. I didn't mean to be rude. I'm a little surprised is all," she explained. "I'm not sure if you've noticed, but I'm not exactly popular right now."

"Well, you probably haven't noticed either, but I'm not partial to popularity."

Lily smiled. "I hadn't noticed. To be honest, I don't even think I've seen you around yet. You're not a first year, are you?"

"No," he shook his head and made himself comfortable again. "Second."

"That explains why we haven't had a class together."

"So, Potter…"

Lily cut him off. "My name is Lily. Not Potter."

"Sorry," he shrugged. "So, Lily…" he dragged her name out purposefully. "Why are you out here so bloody early? The sun hasn't even warmed the dew from the grass yet."

"I could ask you the same question."

"Getting up early is better than being in my room when the rest of them wake up. They aren't too friendly in the morning."

Lily smiled. "My roommates aren't too friendly at any time of day."

"Our dad's went to school together, you know?"

"I think a lot of peoples' parents went to school together here," Lily told him. "I don't expect ours were friends. Was your dad a Slytherin?"

Finn nodded. "Yeah, I don't think they got on very well. Though, it couldn't have been as bad as some of the enmity between students here. My dad told me he mostly just stayed out of your dad's way. My grandfather was a death eater though."

Lily was surprised by his comment. He was very casual in the way he mentioned it. At her home, 'death eater' wasn't a term that was easily tossed about. She didn't know how to respond to him, so she kept quiet and hoped he wouldn't realize how uncomfortable he had made her.

"I'm not, by the way. In case you were wondering. Not that the death eaters are still around, but I wanted you to know that even if they were, I wouldn't be one of them."

"Good to know…" Lily hesitated.

"Lily!"

She grimaced at the sudden shout behind her, recognizing the voice instantly. A moment later James had run over to where she was sitting, and Lily noticed Rose trotting along behind. They both narrowed their eyes at Finn.

"This is Finn…" Lily started to introduce, but he cut her off.

"Rose and I have classes together," he said. "Hiya."

She glared sharply and looked away from him.

"Lily, we need to talk to you," James spoke up. He too was determined not to look at Finn.

"Go on then."

"Alone," he grunted.

Lily glanced at Finn, who didn't look like he would be moving, and so she stood and followed James and Rose away from the Slytherin boy. Once they were alone, James' face broke out into an unexpected smile. Lily thought it almost looked proud.

"Louis has told us the news," he stated.

"What news?"

"About you leaving," Rose explained.

"He told us you were going to study at home, so you won't have to be a Slytherin," James continued. "We just wanted you to know how proud we are of you for making this decision. It's going to be a lot better for everyone."

"You _want_ me to leave?" Lily clarified.

"It had to be your decision, of course, but since you have made it, we wanted you to know that we think it was the best choice."

"The best choice?" Lily echoed. Her frustration was building, and she knew it would be only a matter of time before she erupted. "You think it is the best choice for me to go home? Run away like a scared child and leave all my friends and family!"

Rose started to cower under Lily's rising anger.

James refused to back down as easily. "Why are you shouting at us? We're on your side! We were simply trying to encourage you because we knew the decision must have been difficult for you to make…"

"You're right. It was difficult. It was even more difficult because I didn't have anyone to talk to about it who might actually be on my side!" Her cheeks flushed red and her green eyes glimmered. "I'm sorry to disappoint you—any of you—but I am not leaving. I intend to go through school just like anyone else, and I'm going to have a damn good time!"

"Language, Lily," Rose spoke up a bit quietly.

Lily glared at her cousin, who didn't offer any more advice.

"James, I wish you could support me, whatever I choose to do, but I know you were only offering to support me because you thought I was leaving. If you can't accept my decision to stay, than I'll be very broken up about it, but that's _your_ choice." She turned to leave.

"Lily, wait!"

"What?" she looked at him and waited with her arms crossed.

"Why are you being this way?"

"What way?" Lily frowned.

James stared at her as though unable to understand anything she had said.

"It doesn't matter," she said at last. "Either you'll pull yourself together and accept me as a Slytherin, or you won't. I hope you do, though."

Leaving her family, she returned to where Finn was still sitting beside the lake. She was impressed that he had not even turned around when she was shouting at her brother. She wondered if he was simply being polite or if he really hadn't cared enough.

"You're back," he observed as she sat again. He didn't look at her.

"Yes. Is that all right?"

He shrugged. Lily wondered if the hint of politeness she was finally receiving from one of her housemates had been crushed by her family's rudeness. She decided to stay quiet and not press her luck. A moment later though, they were interrupted again and she didn't have any more time to deliberate over Finn's behavior towards her.

"I thought I might find you here," Leona spoke as she approached. "I rather hoped I wouldn't. Please tell me you didn't pass the night here."

Lily rolled her eyes at her friend. "I slept in my room."

"Good." Leona was quiet.

"I'm sorry, would you like me to leave and give you two some privacy?" Finn spoke up suddenly.

Leona glanced at him casually—her big gray eyes curious. "Why?"

He seemed confused by her question. "I just assumed…" he paused. "I'm a Slytherin."

"Yes, the snake emblem on your robes is a bit of a giveaway," she told him in the same careless voice.

"It doesn't bother you that I'm here?"

"Should it?"

Finn shrugged nonchalantly, but Lily was certain he was almost smiling.

Leona turned her attention back to Lily, picking up where she had left off as though nothing had interrupted her. " _Your_ room, you said. Does that mean you've decided to stay?" Leona's acute attention never failed.

Lily simply shrugged.

"Well, you must at least come in and eat breakfast. I know you skipped lunch and dinner yesterday. You must be half-starved by now."

Finn looked at her suddenly. "You haven't eaten since breakfast yesterday?"

Lily shook her head.

"So you're not only shirty, but you're a bit mental as well."

"I'm not either!" Lily protested. "I wasn't hungry."

"You were being stubborn," Leona corrected her. She switched her gaze to Finn again. "I'm Leona by the way."

He nodded in acknowledgement. "You're a Scamander, aren't you?"

"I am."

"There's something similar about the three of you. I'm not sure what it is, but there's something there." He shrugged. "I'm Finn Nott."

She nodded as well, and then turned back to Lily. "Are you coming in, or aren't you? You should know that Lysander is standing by, and if you do not come in to eat, he will come out here and drag you in himself."

Lily would have smiled if she thought Leona was at all joking. She knew Lysander like a brother, and she knew he cared for her as much as he did his own sister. She could easily imagine him just inside the doors, pacing beneath the archway, stressing about her wellbeing.

"I _am_ starving actually," Lily agreed and started to stand. "I was just about to go in, as well. You didn't have to come and find me."

"I would have anyway. I've been up half the night thinking about you." Leona said in a very matter-of-fact tone, not at all as though she regretted this fact.

Lily appreciated her friend's emotional distress on her behalf, and took her hand reassuringly as they walked away from Finn, who hadn't stirred when Lily stood and started to leave. He seemed content to stay on his own for a bit longer.

"Leona…"

"Yes?" Leona's eyes were perfectly calm, but Lily felt her hand squeeze very slightly.

"I'm not leaving."

"You're not?" Her enthusiasm was muted, but evident.

"No. I don't want to study at home. I want to stay here and…" she hesitated. "And be a Slytherin."

Leona's pale face broke out into a wide smile. "I'm so glad to hear it! I didn't really want you to leave at all. It would have been ghastly here without you."

Lily matched her friend's smile and gave her a quick, appreciative hug.

"Does James know?"

"I told him this morning. I don't think he was pleased."

"He's a git."

Lily giggled.

"He'll come around, Lil. He will."

"I hope so."

The girls entered the castle together and Lily instantly noticed Lysander lurking near the wall.

"Lysander, would you really have forced me into breakfast, if I had refused to come on my own?" Lily asked as he fell into step beside the girls.

"Probably," he answered honestly. "I wouldn't have enjoyed it, mind you, but I would have done it all the same. Leona told me you haven't been eating. It's not good for you, especially at the beginning of the year like this. It will only make you tired."

"Thank you for the advice." Lily rolled her eyes. She knew he was well meaning, but Lysander had a way of making her feel a little inept. "You don't have to worry about me though. I _can_ take care of myself."

"Clearly."

"Leona, I haven't had a chance to check my schedule for today. Do our houses have any classes together?" Lily asked her friend, choosing to ignore Lysander's sarcastic remark.

"Unfortunately no," Leona answered. "The theory and practical sections of Transfiguration are the only classes we'll have together. "I think we'll have the same afternoon break again, though. We could meet then."

"I need to use that time for homework. I didn't complete anything from yesterday."

"I could help you!" Leona offered her services eagerly. "I've already finished all of mine. We should have at least a couple of the same assignments."

Lily smiled at the offer. "Thanks! Let's meet by the lake, shall we?"

"You are very attached to that lake."

Lily shrugged. "Is it all right with you?"

"Of course. I'll be there at three."

They had just reached the entrance to the Great Hall and the girls realized they had to part to their respective tables. Lysander lingered just a moment after his sister had frolicked off to join her housemates; Lily smiled at him expectantly, but he didn't say anything for a moment.

"Would you like to meet us as well?"

"I would, but I have a class during that time," he told her. "Perhaps another time we could study together though. I could contribute my second year experience."

"That would be nice," she agreed. "We can talk about it later though." She waved and headed over to her own table.

She walked slowly, taking deep breaths to calm herself as she approached the Slytherins. Lily felt relieved that barely half the table had filled, which meant less pressure and intimidation. A couple older students were grouped together at one end of the table, which made Lily instinctively head towards the opposite end, which was empty. She sat down, without looking around, though she knew people were staring at her, and began loading eggs and toast onto her plate from the serving plates set in front of her. The moment she smelled the food, Lily realized how hungry she had become. Skipping two meals the previous day had not been wise, and now she couldn't wait to eat.

A moment later she felt someone slipping onto the bench beside her and looked up. The girl was staring at Lily with dark gray eyes that looked strangely worried, though also a little unfriendly. She pushed her dark-blonde hair behind one ear and forced a very slight smile.

"I'm Delia."

"Hi," Lily was surprised by the sudden introduction.

"You're Lily Potter, aren't you?"

"Yes."

"I thought so. I heard you were pretty."

Lily frowned. She had never been told she was pretty before—except by her parents, but that hardly counted. "Who said that?"

Delia shrugged. "It's just gotten around." She turned away from Lily suddenly and her eyes lit up as she looked towards the door. She waved excitedly and Lily followed her gaze curiously.

Scorpius was heading in their direction with the tall guy who had given Lily incorrect direction the previous day on one side, and the bully—Geoff—on his other. The three walked directly towards them and Lily became instantly uncomfortable. If she thought it wouldn't have been obvious, she would have moved.

"I've saved you a seat Scorpius," Delia announced as he came nearer. She glared at Lily pointedly. "Move down."

Lily frowned at the sudden command, but noticed that Delia's other side had filled since she had taken her seat and she was clearly more comfortable giving Lily an order than the older student on her left. Lily was determined not to give in to Delia's order though, and stayed firmly where she was. Scorpius came to the other side of the table, however, and sat across from the girls, motioning for the two guys with him to do the same.

"I said to move!" Delia repeated firmly.

"Don't worry about it," Scorpius spoke up, looking only at Lily. "I'm fine here."

Delia had to fight to hide her irritation, and Lily knew she had just earned herself another enemy, but the fact didn't bother her as much as she expected it to. Delia was not at all the sort of person she wanted as a friend.

"Weren't classes ghastly yesterday, Scorpy?" Delia leaned forward towards Scorpius, clearly trying to get as close to him as possible.

"Scorpy?" Lily spoke before she could stop herself.

Instantly four pairs of eyes were on her.

"Only _I_ call him that," Delia told her quickly.

"And I've asked you repeatedly not to," Scorpius reminded her.

She giggled in an attempt to ignore his comment and continued talking as though nothing had interrupted her. "Seriously though, Herbology, what a laugh, right?"

Scorpius shrugged and ate his breakfast without a word.

"You know it's true! Professor Longbottom is a nutter. He doesn't have a clue what he's doing. I had hoped he would've been fired by now…"

Lily felt her anger rising as she tried to sit quietly and tolerate Delia's remarks, but she knew her temper was about to win. It usually did.

"I thought Hogwarts was supposed to have higher standards. How did that nitwit ever get hired in the first place?"

"Shut up!" Lily lashed out suddenly.

Again the four students turned to her, and this time a few others from further down the table who had overheard her outburst. She quickly quieted herself, a little ashamed at how easily Delia was able to enrage her.

"What did you just say to me?" Delia was not going to let it slide.

Lily brought her voice to a more controlled level before responding. "I told you to shut up about Professor Longbottom. You were being rather rude."

"Rude?" Delia laughed and looked to the guys for confirmation. Geoff and the other laughed with her, but Scorpius stared at Lily curiously, and silently. Delia continued. "I was being honest. He's a duffer."

"Yea," the tall guy, whose name Lily still didn't know, spoke up. "Supposedly he was in Gryffindor as a student, but I think it was a mistake. He should have been in Hufflepuff." He narrowed his brown eyes at Lily. "Just another example of the Sorting Hat making a mistake."

Lily's cheeks burned as her anger started rising again, but Scorpius spoke up before she had a chance to break.

"Leo, that's enough."

Now all eyes turned to Scorpius. Delia looked livid, but Geoff and Leo simply looked confused. Lily was too surprised to respond, but the others were not so inclined towards silence.

Leo was scowling. "What are you playing at, sticking up for her?"

"The Sorting Hat doesn't make mistakes," Scorpius continued without appearing in the least bit embarrassed or apologetic for what he was saying. "You know it as well as I do. You can use the excuse as much as you like, but we all know the truth. There is a Potter in Slytherin now, and we'll have to accept it."

"Not bloody likely," Geoff grunted. "She'll never be one of us."

Lily thought it was a little unnecessary for them to be speaking as though she were not present, but decided not to say anything about it.

"That's for sure," Leo agreed. "Look at how brassed she got when Delia talked about that dimwit Longbottom."

"Stop it!" Lily lost control again, and this time she stood up and slapped her hands down on the table, bringing even more attention to herself. "Don't talk about him that way!"

Leo grinned and motioned towards her as if he had just proven his point.

"Is there a problem over here, Miss Potter?"

No one had heard Professor Willoughby approach; Lily blushed when he addressed her and felt suddenly humiliated for her outburst. She had enough problems at the moment without giving her housemates any more reason to despise her, so she shook her head and sat down again.

Scorpius, however, turned to their professor and spoke for her. "Leo and Geoff were just being a bit insensitive is all. They tend to take pleasure in taking the mickey out of first years. They'll apologize and it'll be over with though."

"See that they do," Professor Willoughby ordered before leaving. He glanced briefly at Lily, but she refused to make eye contact with him.

"Well?" Scorpius looked at his two friends when the professor had left. "What do you have to say for yourself?"

"You're having a laugh if you think we'll apologize to her!" Geoff insisted. "Why should we? We're just stating facts."

Scorpius glanced at Lily and she knew he could see the flush still in her cheeks. "Professor Longbottom was roommate to her dad. From what I understand, they've never stopped being good friends. I'm sure Potter knows him personally. It's only natural for her to be defensive."

Lily was too surprised by Scorpius' efforts to defend her to speak, but she managed a nod to confirm what he had said. Delia was the only one who looked slightly abashed for her earlier criticism; neither of the guys seemed to care at all.

No one spoke another word to Lily, not even Scorpius. After his brief moment of politeness, he seemed content to ignore her completely and give his attention only to his friends. As Delia persisted in attempting to engage Scorpius with her flirtations, and Leo and Geoff continued sending vicious snarls in Lily's direction, she started to become more and more uncomfortable.

 _I don't belong here._ She whined silently. _Why am I still sitting here, torturing myself like this? I'm not one of them! They don't want me…I should go…_ she was on the verge of leaving, even though she had barely eaten a thing, when Julianne frolicked up to her other side and slid onto the still empty bench beside Lily.

"Good morning!" Julianne was cheery. "Thanks for saving me a seat!"

Lily shrugged. Even though she hadn't consciously thought to save a seat for her friend, she decided to let her believe what she wanted. Julianne surveyed the group around Lily and frowned very briefly before her happy smile returned to her face and she started introducing herself.

"We haven't met yet," she was focusing on Scorpius. "I'm Julianne Westerly."

Scorpius nodded in acknowledgement, but didn't say anything. Julianne was clearly trying not to take his snub personally, and she focused instead on helping herself to a piece of toast and lemon curd.

"What's first on our schedule for today?" Lily asked Julianne, both as a way to help smooth Julianne's tension and to relieve her own fears of being out of place. As long as she had a friend to talk to, Lily knew she could be comfortable.

Julianne seemed excited to change the topic and eagerly pulled her schedule from her school bag. She read off the first class: "Flying."

"Flying? Seriously?" Lily sighed. "I find it a little frustrating that we are required to take a class in something I have been doing since I could walk."

"Have you really?" Julianne seemed genuinely fascinated. "My parents never allowed me to fly. They don't care for it much and since it was something I would be learning at school, they didn't feel the need to teach me."

"Well, then I suppose it's good for those like you who haven't had the experience." Lily sipped her orange juice slowly. "Where's Kenny?"

Julianne laughed. "Undoubtedly still sleeping."

"Not a morning person?"

"Not at all. Though I doubt anyone is quite the morning person you are! I'm starting to wonder if we'll ever come down together." Julianne laughed. "Where do you go in the mornings?"

"Julianne, it's only been two mornings!" Lily reminded her. "Yesterday I needed to send an owl, and today I wanted to start on some of my homework. Besides, I'm used to rising early. At home I'm always up in time to have breakfast with my dad before he leaves for work." A deep grunt from Leo caught Lily's attention and her green eyes flicked towards him quickly. "Now what is it?"

"In their seventh year, our dads almost killed each other," Leo told her bluntly. "I'm wondering how long it will take for us to do the same."

Lily glared at him. "What's your name again?"

"Leo Goyle," he introduced.

"Oh…" Lily knew some of the story of that night from what she picked up over the years from her relatives—her dad never spoke of it. What she understood though was very different than what Leo Goyle was telling her now. She was surprised, and relieved when Scorpius spoke up again.

"The truth is Leo, your dad, and mine, would have been dead if Potter's dad hadn't saved them."

"That's a lie," Leo accused.

Lily sighed. She hadn't counted on all the issues she would have to deal with in Slytherin. Beyond tension with her roommates, she hadn't even considered ancient bad blood between the students' parents and her own that would pass down. Just another reason she doubted her choice to stay.

"Her dad was a filthy liar and a blood-traitor, and she doesn't belong here!" Leo insisted.

"That's enough," Scorpius stood suddenly and stared down at Leo who actually seemed to weaken under the blonde's gaze. "We're done here. Clear off." He jerked his head and Leo stood reluctantly, but he left the table obediently. Geoff followed promptly.

Lily realized she was staring at Scorpius, but she couldn't help herself. Out of everyone she had heard of in Slytherin, he was the last person she would have expected to be on her side.

"Thank you…" she mumbled quickly.

He turned his cold silver-blue eyes towards her, and there wasn't the faintest trace of consideration. "For what? I don't like my friends making fools of themselves, and I don't want them getting detention because of a row with a Potter." He glared at her.

All the kindness she had imagined a moment before was gone instantly and she felt upset.

"Coming?" he turned his eyes to Delia who stood quickly and skipped around the table to join him. He didn't wait for her and she had to nearly run to catch up to him as he neared the door leaving the Great Hall.

"That was odd," Julianne commented. "Boys are all a bit mental, aren't they?"

Lily tried to smile for her friend's benefit, but Julianne didn't understand the frustration and pain she felt in knowing how much trouble Leo and Scorpius, as well as others, were going to cause her in the next few years.

"'Morning…" Kenny greeted the girls with a wide yawn as she took the seat that had just been vacated by Scorpius.

"Sleep well?" Julianne asked brightly.

Kenny responded with narrowed eyes.

"I'm getting the impression that you're not much of a morning person," Lily observed.

Kenny simply glared in response and started piling her plate high with scrambled eggs, sausages, and toast. Julianne didn't let Kenny's mood affect her own morning buoyancy, however, and she continued to eagerly talk with Lily, blocking Kenny out completely.

"What's after flying?" Lily asked.

Julianne checked the list again. "Herbology, with the Hufflepuffs."

"Brilliant! I can talk to Professor Longbottom."

Julianne analyzed Lily's expression for a moment. "Lily, I didn't want to ask, because I don't want you to feel pressured to answer, but you just seem different this morning. Have you maybe gotten comfortable with the idea of staying at school?"

Lily smiled. "Comfortable might be too strong of a word, but I've definitely decided that I will be staying. I _want_ to stay."

Julianne couldn't suppress her smile. "I'm glad."

"Yea? Are you really?"

"Of course I am!" Julianne laughed. "I felt instinctively the moment we met that we were meant to be friends."

When she thought about it, Lily realized she had felt the same way when Julianne had first introduced herself, but she had been so distracted by the shock of being sorted into Slytherin that she hadn't been able to think of potential friendships at that moment. Now that she could reflect though, she realized she did feel a strong connection with Julianne, which she expected only to increase now that she was planning on staying at Hogwarts. She was determined not to waste a moment of her life at Hogwarts, or the friendships she could have.

"And how about after Herbology?"

"Lunch!" Kenny spoke up quickly.

The girls laughed.

"You would know that one," Julianne grinned. "After lunch," she continued, "we have Defense Against the Dark Arts. Then our afternoon break, and tonight we have Astronomy with Gryffindor."

"Gryffindor…" Lily repeated quietly.

"Yes. I expect that will be a bit uncomfortable for you."

Lily shrugged. "Probably, but I'll manage."

"Yes, you will." Julianne exuded confidence and Lily tried to match her attitude.

"Kenny, have you finished eating yet?" Lily stood and slung her bag over one shoulder. "We have to be down on the Quidditch pitch for our flying lesson, and I don't want to be late."

Julianne followed Lily immediately, and Kenny finished shoveling her last bite into her mouth before following as well. The rest of the students had already started clearing out of the Great Hall, and heading to their own classes, and the girls were swiftly drawn into the herd.

"Kenny, you know where the Quidditch pitch is, don't you?" Lily clarified as the girls exited through the back entrance of the school onto the extensive lawns.

"Of course I do," Kenny confirmed. She took the lead, walking more quickly as her morning drowsiness started to fade. "Come on!" When she started running, the other girls had trouble keeping up with her, and so they followed at their own slower pace.

"She's an odd one, isn't she?" Julianne giggled as she watched Kenny running ahead.

"Yea, a bit of a nutter for sure, but at least she's not a grouch anymore." Lily picked up her own pace, and Julianne followed suit.

The girls reached the Quidditch pitch only a moment after Kenny, and discovered they were the first to arrive. The rest of the Slytherins approached a short time later though and everyone had to wait for a few more minutes before their professor showed himself.

"Oh my god!" Kenny started squealing as she pointed towards the approaching professor.

"What?" Lily tried to see that far, but she couldn't make out the face yet.

"I didn't know he was a professor here!" Kenny continued in an excited voice. She wasn't the only one who seemed excited now.

"Who?" Julianne spoke up now, but the professor had arrived and all the students fell quiet.

"Hullo class!"

Lily recognized him when he had gotten closer.

"I'm Professor Oliver Wood."

Lily noticed a few of the girls swooning, and she tried not to laugh at their reactions. Oliver Wood was a Quidditch star, and so it was obvious that he would be an instant favorite among the students, especially the female students, but Lily didn't feel quite as taken as the rest of them. He was after all, just another student who her father had known in his youth.

"I teach flying and keep order during Quidditch matches." He grinned and the girls swooned again. "Shall we begin?"

He flicked his wand and muttered something under his breath, and a moment later a flock of broomsticks came soaring towards the group and settled in two perfect parallel lines. He motioned for the students to step up to them and they obeyed eagerly.

"Now, let's talk caution," Professor Wood began. "I'm not daft. I know some of you have been on a broom before. Some of you may even be quite good with a broom, but I want you all to pretend that this is your very first day. I need everyone on the same basic level. Understood?"

The students nodded, though there was some grumbling among them.

"Good, then please stand up straight, put your wand hand out over your broom, and command it very firmly and clearly: up!"

The students followed his instructions quickly, though some of them still seemed less than enthusiastic to be taking instruction on something they already knew how to do.

Lily's broom responded the instant she put her hand out, and she held onto it gently, waiting for more instruction. Kenny seemed frustrated that it took her longer than Lily to entice a reaction from her broom, but after calling to it twice, hers also zoomed up into her hand and she was satisfied. Julianne had the hardest time calling up her broom. It took her a full minute before the broomstick even twitched. And then it took nearly another full minute before she got the broom into her hand, and even then it continued to twitch and tug away from her.

Kenny snickered.

"Shut up," Julianne sighed. "We aren't all meant to fly."

"Has everyone got their broomsticks?" Professor Wood glanced around and saw they did. "Good. Now, I want you all to mount them. Hold on firmly and put one leg over, but keep your free foot on the ground. I don't want you to take off yet."

Again they followed his instructions—all except Kenny. In her enthusiasm to be in the air, she swung her right leg over the broomstick so swiftly that her left foot lifted off the ground and her broom soared upward. Though she knew how to control her broomstick well, she enjoyed the feeling of being off the ground and let herself lift higher into the air.

"Miss Krum," Professor Wood shook his head slightly and narrowed his eyes at her. "Touch back down this instant."

She grinned as she continued to hover, but noticing the professor's scowl, she slowly returned to the ground.

"Five points from Slytherin for deliberate disobedience, Miss Krum. And I want you to dismount and remain grounded for the remaining time." Professor Wood took her broomstick away from her, ignoring her angry hissing, and indicated for her to step out of line. "Now for the rest of you, please stay on the ground until I say otherwise."

No one else dared disobey. First years were new to the system of school, but even on their second day they knew enough not to lost points for their house. The older students wouldn't be thrilled to hear Kenny had already lost them five points. Fortunately, the rest of the lesson went smoothly. Everyone followed Professor Wood's instructions strictly, no one lost any more points, and an hour later the students were heading away from the field for their next class.

Kenny hurried on ahead of the others, clearly eager to put distance between herself and the professor. Lily and Julianne started to follow her, but Professor Wood spoke up first.

"Miss Potter…"

Lily turned to him with a curious smile. "Yes?"

"You're Harry Potter's youngest, aren't you?"

"I am."

"I've been looking forward to meeting you," he told her. "Many of your family have proved excellent Quidditch players, and judging by the control you showed over your broom today I'm certain you are destined to be the same."

Lily shrugged. "Possibly."

"Do you intend to play?"

"Possibly," she repeated. "I might try out next year."

"I think you should," he grinned. "Your dad was one of the best players I've ever seen. It's a pity he never went on to play professionally. He could have had a great career."

"One professional was enough in the family," Lily told him.

"Oh that's right, your mum. She's bloody good as well."

"Yes she is," Lily agreed quickly. "She's almost better than my dad."

Professor Wood laughed. "I wouldn't let your dad hear you say that though."

"Lily…" Julianne shifted her feet anxiously.

"Oh, Sir, we've got to get to class. We're still not sure where all our classrooms are," Lily explained.

"Which class do you have next?"

"Herbology."

"How about I show you where it is," Professor Wood offered. "The greenhouses can be a bit difficult to maneuver."

"Thank you, we'd really appreciate it."

"This way then."

The girls followed their professor up the path from the Quidditch pitch back around behind the school where they spotted a collection of greenhouses.

"Greenhouse One," he pointed to the nearest one to the path. "That's where first years have class."

"Thank you so much, Professor Wood!"

"Anytime Miss Potter," he smiled once more. "I do hope you will try out for Quidditch at some point. I think you could be a real asset to your team."

Lily shrugged. "There's still a long time before I'm even old enough to try out. I don't want to play my first year like my dad did, even if I am qualified. I want to wait my turn and try out with all the other second years, like everyone else."

"That's your decision," he conceded. "Though I will look forward to seeing you play next year."

"Thanks," Lily returned his smile and she and Julianne entered the greenhouse he had indicated.

Kenny was waiting for them just inside the door. "I can't believe he had the nerve to ground me for the entire lesson!"

Lily laughed. "You have to admit, you disobeyed. You know exactly how to fly, and you knew what you were doing when you kicked off like you did."

"You're right, I do know how to fly, so I shouldn't have to go through pointless lessons that teach me how to hold onto a broom." Kenny's irritation wasn't subsiding.

"It's just a part of being a first year, Kenny." Lily tried to calm her down. "I know how to fly too, but that didn't stop me from obeying Professor Wood."

Kenny rolled her eyes and walked away in a huff. Lily laughed, but Julianne looked worried.

"Do you think she's angry with us?"

"With us?" Lily laughed again. "Kenny's just angry in general."

The girls entered the greenhouse and Lily was instantly assailed by a petite girl with dull brown hair secured back with a wide blue headband. She flung her arms around Lily eagerly.

"I've been waiting and waiting for you!"

"Phoebe!" Lily returned her hug easily. "I'm glad we have a class together, especially this one. Do you think it will feel strange to have a class with your dad teaching though?"

"Not at all," Phoebe smiled. "My parents taught me my entire life. This will be no different except there will be others now learning with me."

Lily turned to Julianne to explain. "This is Professor Longbottom's daughter, Phoebe. She's a Hufflepuff."

Julianne smiled, but Lily could see it took effort.

"Nice to meet you!" Phoebe's smile was much more genuine.

"This is Julianne," Lily introduced on her friend's behalf.

Phoebe waited for Julianne to say something on her own, but after a moment of silence, she turned her full attention to Lily. "Hugo told me you had been thinking of leaving school."

"That sure spread quickly," Lily mused. She wasn't at all surprised, since news rarely stayed secret long in her family, but she had wished everyone hadn't heard this particular bit of gossip. "I am staying though."

"I know," she confirmed, "I heard that too."

"Good, then that's the rumor that needs to be spread around," Lily instructed. "I'm not going anywhere."

"Still deceiving yourself, I see," Cassie spoke up from behind the girls. She glanced at Phoebe with an unmistakably disgusted smirk. "Move."

Phoebe jumped out of the way instantly and Cassie strutted by with Nicollet close at her heels. When she had passed, Cassie glanced back and snickered. Lily glared at her.

"Why'd you move for her, Phoebs?" Lily demanded.

"Umm, she told me to," Phoebe reminded her.

Lily glanced at Julianne and they both shook their heads. "Come on, class is about to start. We should find seats."

Phoebe was waved over by a couple of her classmates and she motioned for Lily and Julianne to follow her, but Julianne tugged on Lily's sleeve and shook her head.

"Let's sit with the other Slytherins, please."

Lily hesitated. Though Phoebe had never been a truly close friend, she thought it might seem rude not to sit with her in class. Julianne continued to plead though and Lily decided it was more important to appease her Slytherin housemates. She waved at Phoebe apologetically and followed Julianne over to the other side of the room where Kenny was already seated at a table with three other chairs. Julianne and Lily took two of them, but the last remained unfilled for the entire class.


	10. A Better Ending to a Better Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lily learns Slytherin may not be as terrible as she thinks.

Chapter 10: A Better Ending to a Better Day

"I would never have expected to enjoy that class so much," Julianne gushed as she walked with Lily and Kenny down from the high tower classroom in which their Defense Against the Dark Arts class was held. "Professor McGregor though is terrific," she laughed.

"He really is," Kenny agreed.

"I'm glad he let us use our wands," Lily chimed in. "I'm so tired of all the professors just giving lecture on first day."

"Yea, and that spell was brilliant!" Kenny brandished her wand and flicked it in a couple quick circles. "I can't wait for next class."

"I remember James talking about Professor McGregor before, but I didn't know exactly what to expect," Lily told them. "Nothing James, or anyone else said, could ever do him justice."

"And when Nicollet accidentally hit Cassie with the spell…" Julianne laughed again.

"Too bad Professor McGregor had to reverse it," Kenny grinned. "Her hair looked positively ghastly!"

Lily joined their laughing, agreeing that seeing Cassie with her hair standing on end like it had been was rather enjoyable. Even Professor McGregor had laughed a little at the accident, but when she had started stamping her foot, he righted it quickly.

"Payne!" Kenny suddenly called out and waved.

The prefect heard Kenny's call and glanced in their direction. As usual, he wasn't smiling, but he did acknowledge Kenny with a slight head nod.

"I've got to ask him something," Kenny told the others. "I'll catch up with you later." She hurried off towards Payne who was already walking away in the other direction. "Oy, Payne, wait up!"

"Should we start on our homework then?" Julianne asked when she and Lily were alone. "We've got the rest of the evening free until Astronomy."

"Yea absolutely," Lily agreed, "I've got loads now that I didn't start last night." They had reached the main floor and Lily headed automatically outside. "I did tell Leona I'd meet her by the lake though, so we could work on our assignments together. You will join us, won't you?"

Julianne hesitated.

"Please," Lily begged. "I'm determined to make this Slytherin thing work, but in order for that to happen, I have to be able to keep up with my friends in other houses."

"That's fine, but I don't have to be friends with them, do I?"

"Julianne, you're being ridiculous," Lily told her. "If there's one thing I've realized in the past forty-eight hours, it's that which house we're sorted into doesn't necessarily mean what we think it does. Why can't you try and be friends with them?"

She still looked a little uncertain, but she gave into Lily's request and followed her out to the lake. Leona was waiting when they arrived and she stood to greet them.

"All right, Leona?" Lily gave her a hug.

"Terrific," she responded. "Classes have all been quite exciting." She glanced at Julianne and appraised her carefully with her large eyes. "I saw you yesterday in Transfiguration."

"That's right," Julianne confirmed.

"Julianne is one of my roommates," Lily introduced. "She wanted to work with us."

"If that's okay with you," Julianne added.

"Of course," Leona smiled and resumed her seat on the grass. Lily sat beside her and Julianne sat opposite them, making a small triangle. "Have you girls started on the essay for Professor Hughes yet?"

"Not yet," Lily confessed. "I haven't even done the reading."

"Lil, it's due in the morning!" Leona reminded her.

"I know."

"Lily went to bed rather early last night," Julianne explained. "I tried to have her start with me, but she wouldn't."

"So you've started then?" Leona turned her attention to Julianne. "How is it going for you? I'm finding it surprisingly tiresome."

"Same here," Julianne agreed quickly. "I don't know how I'll find enough to write for eight inches."

Leona nodded. "The subject does get a bit dull rather quickly."

"You two aren't being very encouraging," Lily told them. "I have enough to worry about right now without stressing over a difficult essay I have yet to start."

"Don't forget the Potions homework," Julianne smiled. "And the reading for History."

"And we still have class tonight," Lily sighed. "I wonder if I'll ever get to bed."

"Well we'd best start now then," Leona pulled a collection of books from her bag and set them out in front of her. "Do you want help on your essay, Lil?"

"You've finished already, haven't you?"

"Of course, I finished last night."

"I think I'll start it on my own, but I wouldn't mind borrowing your book if you have it on you. Mine's in my room."

Leona handed it over promptly and Lily started reading the section on the basics to transfiguration. The essay was supposed to summarize the important rules to remember so as to strike the perfect balance in a transfigured object so that the essence of the original was preserved. Julianne and Leona started on the Potions homework, which was to identify the use of each potion on a long list Professor Willoughby had given to them.

The girls spent their entire break down by the lake working on their homework, and at the end of the hour, Lily had only made a little progress in her essay, but Leona and Julianne had nearly completed the list of potions.

"I have to run if I'm to make it to Charms." Leona stood and gathered her books back into her bag. "It was good to work with you Julianne. I expect we'll be seeing lots of each other."

Julianne nodded and returned Leona's kind smile.

"Well?" Lily turned to Julianne when Leona had vanished from sight.

"She's nice," Julianne admitted. "And she's smart."

"She's absolutely brilliant," Lily agreed. "It comes natural to her, though she won't let on it's anything special."

"And she doesn't seem to mind that you're in Slytherin," Julianne pointed out.

"No, she doesn't," Lily agreed. "Leona doesn't care about things like that. She and I talked about it on the train coming here. We both agreed that which house we were sorted into wouldn't matter…"

"And yet it did matter to you."

Lily nodded. "I underestimated how important the idea of Gryffindor was, but I've moved on."

Julianne nodded. "I'm glad to hear it, because to be honest, carrying on like you have been is a bit exhausting! It's been almost two days."

Lily laughed a little, but despite the fact that she had started accepting her housing assignment, there were still too many complications for her to relax completely.

"There you are!"

Lily and Julianne looked around to face the speaker. Albus was hurriedly crossing the lawn towards them.

"Al!" Lily stood eagerly as he approached and met him with a hug.

"I'm sorry it's taken me so long to come and talk to you." He held the hug a little longer. "Classes have kept me busy, and it hasn't been particularly easy to track you down."

"I'm just glad you wanted to."

"Of course I wanted to, Sis." He finally released her from the hug. "How are you doing?"

"Better now." She glanced down at Julianne who was staring up at him curiously. "Oh, sorry, Julianne this is my brother Albus." She glanced back at her brother. "Julianne is one of my roommates."

"Nice to meet you," he nodded at her.

"You don't care that Lily's in Slytherin, do you?" Julianne asked him.

Albus smiled at Lily. "Honestly I was a bit miffed when the hat made its decision because I would've like for her to be a Gryffindor, naturally, but as long as she's happy…" he hesitated and looked at his sister. "You are happy?"

Lily nodded. "It's getting better. I'd be even happier if you weren't the only person in the family who's taken time to come and check up on me."

"You can't be surprised. I mean, it is Slytherin." He glanced at Julianne. "No offense."

She shrugged and returned to her homework. Albus motioned for Lily to follow him and she left her belongings with Julianne as she joined Albus for a walk around the lawn.

"How are you really doing Lil?"

"I'm doing okay," she assured him. "It's not easy, though, you know."

"I really am sorry you weren't sorted into Gryffindor."

"Me too."

"I heard mum and dad offered to let you learn at home."

"They did."

"But you decided to stay here."

"I did."

"I think that's very brave."

Lily analyzed his expression. "Do you think I should have left?"

"I think that's completely your choice."

"James thinks I should have left."

"I know."

"He's been talking about me a lot, hasn't he?"

"He's a bit blinkered about this whole thing."

"You're really okay with it though?"

"Like I said, I wish you would have been put in Gryffindor, but it's not worth a row."

"Thank you." She hugged him again.

"I'm not the only one you know."

"The only one?"

"The only one who's glad you're staying, even though you are in Slytherin. James has been running his mouth off about all this and it's got the others thinking negatively, but in the end, they all still love you."

"Really?"

"Of course!" He laughed. "They're not brassed with you. They all blame the hat."

"Al…"

"Yea?"

"You don't think this means I’m meant to be evil, do you?"

Albus shrugged. "Maybe. You can be a bit of a pain at times…"

"Albus!" Lily swatted his arm and he grinned.

"Come on Lil, don't be daft."

She sighed. "Do you think James will ever come around?"

"He's got to eventually. You know he's just worried."

"Will you talk to him?"

"What do you want me to say?"

"I don't know. I just don't want him to stay mad."

"I'll try," he agreed, "but I think you just need to give him time."

"I'll try," she retorted with a bit of a smirk.

Albus grinned and hugged her once more. "I've got to be off now. Take care of yourself, won't you?"

"You've only come to check up on me so you can tell daddy and mum you've done so."

"That's not true and you know it."

"Thanks Al," Lily smiled up at her brother and sent him on his way with a wave.

"So not all against you then?" Julianne winked at Lily as she took her place on the grass again.

"Not all," Lily agreed. "We'll see though, won't we? We'll see tonight in class with the Gryffindors."

"Do you know any of them?"

"Of course I do."

"Any in our year I mean."

"I've already introduced you to a couple of them," Lily reminded her. "Louis is my best mate, and my cousin. And then there's Hugo, my other cousin."

"How many cousins have you got?" Julianne laughed.

"Enough to populate the whole school." Lily laughed as well. She stopped laughing soon, and Julianne thought she had refocused on her essay, but she wasn't writing.

"They're going to come around, you know?"

Lily shrugged.

"Look at how your brother is. He doesn't care that you're in Slytherin.

"He does actually," Lily told her. "He's just pretending he doesn't."

"Well, that's something, isn't it?"

"For now." Lily refocused on her work, putting an end to her conversation with Julianne. As pleased as she had been to talk with Albus, she knew it was too soon to assume that the rest of her family would come around.

The girls remained by the lake studying until mealtime, at which point they hurriedly shoved their books and parchment into their book bags and rushed to the Great Hall. They sat together at one end of the table and ate quickly, immediately crashing in the library after to continue their work. They didn't stop working again until it was time for their evening Astronomy class.

"Why are you always making me run everywhere?" Julianne complained as she sprinted up the steps beside Lily.

"Because you're always making me late!" Lily didn't slow down until they had leapt off the last step and found themselves at the base of the Astronomy tower.

"We're still seven minutes early," Julianne reminded her as she stopped to catch her breath. She stared back down the steps they had just climbed, and her eyes widened as though doubting that she had just managed that feat.

"I told you I wanted to be here early to see Louis." Lily didn't stop for more than a moment before she was sprinting up the remaining few steps to the Astronomy tower. Julianne continued to pant for a few moments before starting to climb again.

The moment Lily reached the top of the steps, she started looking for Louis. She had hoped he would have thought to be early as well for time to speak with her, but there were only a couple students gathered, and no one she recognized. When Julianne caught up with her, Lily was near tears.

"He'll be here," Julianne reminded her. "You can stay and talk to him after."

"We have to nearly run back to the dungeons after class if we want to make it in before curfew," Lily complained. "I'll never get to talk to him."

"Lil!"

She turned suddenly and grinned at the sight of her cousin rushing towards her. "Lou!" She met him with her arms open and held onto him tightly.

"I am so sorry," Louis started speaking immediately. "I got so mad at you earlier and it wasn't fair. It's not your fault. I know you didn't really want to go off and leave me."

"Of course not," Lily agreed. "I didn't really want to leave, but it seemed like the best choice."

"I heard you're staying though, yea?" Louis broke the hug and stared hard into her eyes.

"Yea," she confirmed. "I've decided for good."

"That's good." Louis hugged her again. "I don't know what I would've done without you here!"

"You're not mad at me, are you?"

"No. I'm mad at that stupid hat."

"It's not the hat's fault," Lily reminded him. "It's just doing its job."

"Well it sure did a botch job then," he complained. "Anyone can see you are not a Slytherin."

"Maybe I am."

"Lil, no. You can't honestly be thinking that."

"I don't know what to think," she told him, "but I am a Slytherin."

Louis frowned, but nodded slowly. "I know you are. That's what I don't like."

"It's not going to come between us though, is it?"

He shook his head.

"You're sure?"

"Don't be dim," Louis squeezed her hand. "Nothing's going to come between us."

Lily squeezed his hand back and smiled, but they didn't have any more time to talk before the professor had arrived and called the students to order. Lily insisted that Julianne come and sit with her and Louis, and she did so with more openness than she had had earlier with Lily's Gryffindor friends. Hugo sat with them as well, and during the class he made sure Lily knew he fully accepted her being placed in Slytherin, and that he was glad she had chosen to stay at school.

After class, the students were sent directly back to their common rooms and given strict instructions not to dawdle so that they wouldn't be out past curfew. Lily walked with her cousins until they reached the seventh floor and the boys left to find their corridor while Julianne and Lily continued down to the dungeons with the rest of the Slytherins.

When they reached the base of the stone steps, Professor Willoughby was waiting. "Good evening ladies. Astronomy class I assume?"

Julianne nodded.

"I always did enjoy Astronomy myself," he told them. "You can learn much from the stars if you are open to their teachings."

"You sound like Professor Doles," Julianne observed. "She kept on about how we must learn from the stars, not our books. The stars are the teachers…"

"Professor Doles is very wise," he said.

Julianne shrugged.

"Miss Potter, may I speak with you for a moment?"

"Of course." Lily sent Julianne on without her and then followed Professor Willoughby down another corridor to his office. "Did I do something wrong, Professor?"

"Do you have a guilty conscience?"

"I didn't until now," Lily told him.

He grinned. "You're not in trouble. I wanted to ask you how your day went. Was it better than yesterday?"

"It was better actually," Lily told him. "Much better. Thanks for asking."

"So do you think you've made the right choice in staying?"

"It's a little early to say for sure," Lily answered honestly. "It feels right though. I wouldn't be happy if I went home."

"I'm glad to hear it. I think you're going to be a real positive addition to our house, Miss Potter, and I think that if you let yourself, you will come to enjoy being a Slytherin."

"I hope you're right, Professor."

"Remember if you need anything at all…"

"Thanks."

"All right, off you go now. I'm sure you have lots of homework waiting for you."

"I do actually." Lily frowned as she remembered everything she still hadn't completed.

"I'll see you in class tomorrow then." He waved her away down the corridor and Lily walked briskly back to the invisible entrance to the common rooms, feeling even more reassured in her decision to remain at school. Despite all the conflicts of the first couple days, she felt confident that it would turn out okay in the end; she just hoped she would be able to have patience to hold out that long.


	11. The Bet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lily has a run in with Scorpius that results in an unexpected evening.

Chapter 11: The Bet

After the turmoil of the first couple days of classes, Lily felt that she could tolerate almost anything. She had been so worn down by her family's disappointed responses to her house placement that she hardly had the strength to endure a week of classes and homework. Somehow she managed though, and when the last class let out on Friday she almost felt nothing more than the amount of stress that all the students were feeling. She had almost talked herself into relaxing completely when her eldest brother once again destroyed her peace.

Lily had just sat down for dinner with Julianne and Kenny, and she was eagerly dishing chicken and potatoes onto her plate when Scorpius caught her eye. He was entering the Hall, surrounded by his usual herd, and he headed in her direction.

"What do you think he wants?" Lily whispered to Julianne.

"Who?" She looked round until she spotted Scorpius, and then she smiled. "Hopefully he's coming to sit with us. Do you think he might?"

"Sit with us?"

"If he chose to sit with you it would do wonders for your status with the other Slytherins," Julianne reminded her. "So, be nice."

"I'm always nice," Lily huffed.

"Well, be _extra_ nice then." Julianne smiled up at Scorpius as he approached. "Hullo!"

He glanced at her and nodded briefly in acknowledgement, but ignored Lily completely. "Kenny, I hear you'll be trying out for the team."

Kenny grinned and nearly jumped from her seat in an effort to speak with him about tryouts. "I know it's nearly impossible for first years, but it's not likely to be problem for me now is it?"

"What about you? Are you trying out?"

Lily had been so focused on eating so she wouldn't overreact to Scorpius' presence, that it took Julianne's nudging for her to look up and realize he was asking her. "What?"

"Are you trying out for Quidditch?"

"This year?" Lily shook her head.

"Why not? I'd have thought you would, considering your family." Geoff spoke up from beside Scorpius. "Don't you play?"

"Yes I play," Lily answered a little defensively, flicking her pale eyes in his direction.

"What's the problem then? Aren't you any good?" Scorpius took over the interrogation.

"Of course I'm good!" She raised her voice slightly.

He smirked. "Then why don't you try out and prove it?"

"I don't want to," she answered sharply.

"It's your choice!" He held up his hands in surrender, but he was grinning a little.

"You don't think I've got the skill, do you?"

"You're the one who's too scared to even try."

"I never said I was scared," she argued.

"Then prove it," Geoff challenged.

"Fine." Lily stood suddenly and leaned forward with her fists on the table, putting her face close to Scorpius and Geoff.

"Really?" Scorpius seemed a little surprised.

"Yep. Tomorrow morning on the Quidditch pitch…"

"Why wait until tomorrow?" Geoff interjected. "There's no one on the pitch right now."

"Right now…" Lily repeated. She felt her confidence dropping slightly.

"Yea, right now," Scorpius agreed. "You up to it?"

She narrowed her eyes at him and set her jaw with fierce determination. "Absolutely."

"Brilliant." Scorpius grinned and jerked his head. "Off we go then?"

"Right now?" Now Julianne piped in. "It's getting dark! You won't be able to see!"

"Even better," Scorpius decided. "It'll add an extra element of excitement."

"You mean danger." Julianne tugged on Lily's sleeve. "Are you sure you want to do this?"

"Absolutely."

Scorpius didn't stop grinning as he led the way out of the Great Hall and outside down to the Quidditch pitch. His friends, or rather bodyguards as Lily had started to call Leo and Geoff, followed closely at his heels, while Lily and Julianne trailed a short way behind them.

"Lily, I really don't think this is a good idea!" Julianne didn't waste any time making her opinion clear once the guys had gotten far enough ahead for her to believe they were alone.

"Oh, come off it," Lily laughed. "It's just a harmless game of Quidditch! I'm the best in my family. Everyone says so."

"I'm sure you're a decent player," Julianne agreed, "but this is more than just a friendly family match. Besides, curfew's in an hour!"

"If you're too skittish to come with, then go back and eat."

"Don't be stupid, you know I'm coming with you." She linked her arm with Lily's. "What sort of friend would I be if I let you face this alone?"

"Come on you two, keep up!" Scorpius called over his shoulder, and the girls picked up their pace.

They made it down to the Quidditch pitch just as the blood red sun kissed the crown of the dark tree line. Lily glanced up at the darkening sky, trying to ignore the gnawing fear in the pit of her stomach. She knew she was a good player, but she rarely played after sunset, and she didn't know how good Scorpius and his friends were.

"Leo, fetch the box," Scorpius ordered, "and Geoff, the brooms." He glanced at Lily and then called after Geoff. "Bring her one of the team's extra brooms." He turned to Lily once the other guys had left to do his bidding. "So, I'm going to play keeper, Geoff and Leo will play beaters. If you can get three goals past us, you'll prove your worth."

"Just three?" Lily smiled. "Don't make it too easy on me now."

"Easy?" Scorpius laughed. "Fine, you want a challenge? Let's make a bet."

"What sort of bet?"

"Loser owes winner…" Scorpius considered for a moment and then grinned. "A week of service."

"What sort of service?"

"Anything and everything. The winner will have complete control. Fetching food, cleaning rooms, doing homework…"

"For one week?"

Scorpius nodded.

"Deal." She put out her hand and he shook it firmly, still grinning.

The other guys returned, carrying four brooms and the box of Quidditch balls. Leo unfastened the case and instantly unsecured the snitch.

"Leo wait!" Scorpius couldn't stop him before the tiny golden ball flitted out of its trap and soared into the sky. "Okay…umm…new bet. Whoever catches the snitch first wins another week."

Lily nodded and took the broomstick Geoff was handing to her. "So three on one?"

"I know the odds are a little uneven…" Scorpius shrugged. "Should we find someone else to play on your side?"

Lily grinned and slipped a leg over her broom. "Why? I was only thinking of you three. It won't be fair for you."

She flew up into the air, waving down at the boys who were still on the ground. "How long are you going to keep me waiting?"

Scorpius didn't waste a second in mounting his broom and soaring up to her level. "You know Potter, if one of the professor's saw us, we could be in a lot of trouble."

"You're not scared are you, Malfoy?"

"Me? Scared?" He smirked and leaned forward on his broomstick to speed off towards the goalposts. "Come on Potter! Give it your best shot!"

Leo and Geoff flew up to their level, carrying the bludger and quaffle, as well as their beater bats, and grinned mischievously at Lily as they tossed her the red ball. They flew away from her, making a wide circle of the Quidditch pitch, giving Lily a moment to get herself ready. They taunted her from across the field and started heading back in her direction. She held the quaffle tightly beneath her arm and directed her broomstick towards the goals that Scorpius was protecting.

She was nearing the post, and she could see the excitement on Scorpius' face. When she noticed his eyes shifting to over her shoulder, she sensed that the beaters were closing in on her and ducked just in time to avoid the bludger that came soaring over her head. She glanced over her shoulder, noting the irritated expression on Geoff's face and grinned. Then she turned her attention back to Scorpius and focused on the center goal. She narrowed her eyes and leaned down closer to her broom. Scorpius spread out his arms to block the quaffle, but without taking her eyes off of him, she sent the ball towards the left hoop with furious speed. Scorpius tried to dive in time to stop it, but he failed. Clenching the broomstick tightly with her knees, Lily lifted her arms victoriously above her head.

"That was a lucky first shot," Scorpius told her.

"Lucky?" Lily rolled her eyes and caught the quaffle that he had retrieved and tossed back to her. "Fine. Call it what you like. Let's see if I can get _lucky_ twice in a row."

"Not bloody likely," Leo called out from behind her.

"We'll see." Lily gripped the ball tightly and circled the pitch. The two beaters followed her closely, batting the bludger back and forth between one another, each time sending it closer and closer to her head. She felt the ball near her, but never looked back, determined not to take her eyes off of Scorpius, who was watching her intensely. When she was near enough to take the shot, Geoff aimed a particularly good bludger at her and it collided with her broomstick. She managed to keep her grip, but it knocked her off course, and she had to dive briefly to escape from Geoff and Leo, who persisted in following her.

"Was that the best you've got?" Lily called over her shoulder as she tipped her broomstick back up before she hit the ground. She heard Geoff and Leo cursing behind her as they nearly crashed into the ground. She grinned and returned her attention to the hoops. She let her eyes shift briefly towards the left hoop and Scorpius headed his broom in that direction, but at the last moment she sent the quaffle towards the right hoop. This time, however, Scorpius was ready for the change in her aiming and managed to block the quaffle just before it soared through the hoop.

"See, not so lucky this time." Scorpius chuckled as he once again returned the quaffle to Lily. "Shall we go again or are you done being humiliated?"

"Humiliated?" Lily laughed as she caught the quaffle. "Me?" She threw the quaffle with all her strength directly through the middle hoop before Scorpius even had a chance to realize what she was doing.

"Hey now! Play fair!"

"I am," Lily insisted. "There was nothing illegal about that move."

"I wasn't paying attention."

"And whose fault is that?" Lily dove to retrieve the quaffle herself, while Scorpius resettled himself in front of the hoops.

"Okay, you've still got one more!"

Lily ducked as the bludger skimmed just above her head.

"Hey, careful!" Scorpius shouted at his friends. "Remember she's one of ours!"

Lily glanced at Scorpius, momentarily surprised by his reprimand to his friends, and she tried to hide her appreciative smile as she shouted back at him. "You don't need to protect me. I'm more than capable of looking after my own skin!"

Leo grinned and sent the bludger at her again. This time she had to roll over on her broom to avoid contact. She then tilted her broom upwards to get out of the way for a moment and then circled back down behind the beaters as they continued pursuing her. She had to fly all the way to the other side of the pitch to get away from them, but when she circled back over their heads, she caused them to collide, which gave her enough time to get back to the side Scorpius was defending and send the quaffle through the center hoop, right over his head.

Leo and Geoff instantly burst into 'boos' and beat the bludger into the ground. Scorpius sat still on his broom for a moment, just staring at Lily, but as he flew towards her, she took off in the other direction.

"Potter? It's over. You won okay!" He waved at her, but she kept flying higher. "Lily, what are you doing?" Scorpius followed the other guys back down towards the ground, but kept hovering on his broom while they touched down.

Less than a minute later, Lily descended and dropped gracefully from her broomstick. Scorpius landed beside her. She smiled and raised her right hand, which was holding the golden snitch.

"You caught it?"

"Well someone had to."

Scorpius took it from her and stared at it as though doubting its existence.

Julianne came running over to them, jumping and clapping excitedly as she applauded her friend's performance. "I had no idea you were so good at Quidditch. I'd give anything for Kenny to have been here. She'd have gone totally bonkers, you know?"

"Why?"

"Well she's convinced she's going to be the best one on the team, and likely the only first year to even make it!"

"And she will be," Lily insisted. "I'm not trying out."

"She's right Potter. You were bloody brilliant!" Scorpius remained with Lily even though his friends had departed sulkily once the little redhead had displayed her successful capture of the snitch. "Why won't you try out? If you're afraid you won't make it…"

"I'm not afraid at all," she assured him. "I knew before we made the bet that I was going to win."

He laughed. "You're pretty sure of yourself, aren't you?"

"My dad made the team his first year, and so did my brother James. They've both told me that I'm almost better than either of them."

"So what's the problem then?"

"You wouldn't understand."

Julianne didn't seem as interested as Scorpius was in Lily's reasons for not trying out, and she was already starting away from the Quidditch pitch. "Do you think if we hurry we might make it in time for dessert?"

"Maybe if you run," Scorpius told her. There was a bite of sarcasm in his voice, but Julianne didn't appear to notice.

"Lily, you coming?" She picked up her pace.

"You go ahead. I'll see you back in the common room."

Julianne smiled, waved, and ran off towards the castle, leaving Scorpius and Lily alone to put away the Quidditch supplies.

"You sure you don't want to go with her and get some pudding?"

"I'm sure." She glanced at the broom in her hand and then back up at the sky longingly.

"I know what you want," he grinned. "We can't though. Not now."

"Why not? No one's here to see…" She gripped the broom tightly.

"We're lucky we haven't been caught yet! You know first years aren't allowed to fly unsupervised. We don't want to lose points from our house this early in the term, do we?"

Lily sighed. "No. I suppose not."

"I don't get it."

"Get what?"

"You love flying. I saw it in your face when we were up there. I can see it right now when you're thinking of going back up."

"You're right," Lily agreed, "I do love flying."

"Then why won't you try out for the team? You could fly with us every day!"

"I don't want to," she insisted. "Stop bothering me about it."

"Then give me a reason."

She walked with him to the Slytherin changing room to put away the brooms and box of Quidditch balls without saying a word, but when they started up towards the castle, he again demanded an explanation.

"I don't want to be just another Potter," she told him finally. "I don't want to be what everyone expects, and do everything that my family's done…"

"In case you haven't noticed, Potter, you were sorted into Slytherin. You're already on your own path."

Lily suddenly started laughing so uncontrollably she had to stop walking to catch her breath.

"What's wrong with you?" Scorpius stopped beside her and stared down at her, bemused and completely bewildered. "Have you gone completely mental?"

She tried to shake her head, but her chest heaved with laughter.

"Potter, honestly, are you quite all right?"

She finally stopped laughing, and when she was calm enough to breathe properly, she realized how idiotic she had behaved and suddenly felt embarrassed. She blushed and wasn't quite sure how to explain herself. "It's just funny somehow."

"What is?"

"Everything…me being in Slytherin…you being here with me instead of one of my brothers or cousins…" She smiled a little. "You're different than I expected you to be."

"Oh? How so?"

Lily blushed more. "Well you're different than your sister for one."

He nodded. "I hope she hasn't been too beastly."

"Nothing I can't handle," she assured him. "Though for the first few days I did wonder if she would find a way to get rid of me for good."

"She sure would've liked to."

"Did you ever think about getting rid of me?"

He laughed.

"I'm serious! Nobody wanted me in Slytherin. I wouldn't be at all surprised if you had thought about getting rid of me."

"First off, what makes you think I would have that sort of power?" He grinned. "Secondly, I think if you hadn't been so busy feeling sorry for yourself this first week, you would have realized that most of us don't really care about you being in Slytherin. You're the one who's making it such a big issue. Well, you and Cass maybe, but she's a spoiled nitwit."

"Really?"

He nodded. "Now, if you're quite finished with your laughing fit, I think we'd best go in before we're caught out after curfew."

They both picked up their pace and made it to the castle in only a couple more minutes. Scorpius opened the door and let Lily enter first, but she didn't get far before they were interrupted by a loud and rather profane exclamation, followed by a moment of silence, and then more yelling.

"Lily Luna Potter, what the bloody hell do you think you are doing with _him_?"

Lily spun towards her brother's angry voice and instantly felt her defensive anger boiling up. "Were you _spying_ on me?"

"Not intentionally, but now I'm thinking maybe I should!" James moved towards his sister swiftly and took hold of her arm, pulling her away from Scorpius.

"James, let go of me!" Lily tried to wrench her arm away, but he gripped tightly.

"You are clearly not able to be trusted to make good decisions on your own. I knew it was a bad idea for you to stay here…"

"Get off it already," Scorpius spoke up suddenly, causing both Potters to give him their full attention.

"Did you say something to me, Malfoy?"

"Yeah, I did." Scorpius stepped nearer to the others and raised himself to his full height, which put him a good couple inches above James. "Your sister's had a hard enough week without you making her feel even worse. I bet it wasn't easy for her to choose to stay here after being sorted away from you lot, though I think it's a good thing for her that she gets away from you."

Lily felt James tightening his hold on her in anger, but she couldn't keep from smiling at Scorpius' bold lecture.

"How dare you tell me what's best for my sister?"

"Well, someone's got to."

"You arrogant little prat!"

"Look Potter, it doesn't make a difference to me how you feel, but you've got to face the fact that your sis is part of _my_ house now. You don't have to like me, but you you're going to have to decide whether or not you'll like her for it."

"Get stuffed Malfoy," James nearly growled.

Scorpius shrugged and turned to continue down the corridor and called over his shoulder to Lily. "You coming?"

She hesitated, still in her brother's grip. "James, I really do have to go. It's almost curfew."

He didn't release her, and she could hear his tense breathing. She hated seeing him so upset, but she didn't know how to make it better when she didn't see it as truly her fault. If he wanted to be angry at the sorting hat that was one thing, but for him to hold a grudge against her for choosing to stay at school was ridiculous. She only wished he would forgive her so things could go back the way they were during the summer.

"James…"

He sighed and slowly peeled his fingers away from her skin. "Go on then."

"Please don't be mad!"

"How can I not be? You're choosing that slimy git over your own brother!"

"I'm not choosing at all," she argued. "He _is_ one of my housemates. It's normal for me to spend time with him."

James shook his head. "Just go on."

Lily put her arms around his waist in a hug, but he didn't return it. She pulled away after a short moment, glanced up at the angry resolve etched onto his face, and turned away to follow in the direction Scorpius had gone. Before she had gotten out of hearing range, she stopped and turned back to her brother.

"You know, if I was choosing, it wouldn't be hard."

James looked up at her briefly.

"Scorpius isn't asking me to choose at all." She turned and ran before her brother had a chance to respond.


End file.
